High Treason
by Mdr110709
Summary: Endymion had been charged with High Treason against the throne for entering the Space-time door guarded by Sailor Pluto. Pluto had to pay for the crime of stopping time. He would need to pay as well. WARNING: This deals with dark themes and BDSM- read at your own peril.
1. Realization

AN: Okay kids, here's what's up: I wasn't really sure if I was going to post this one. It's a little... exotic? for me. If you end up liking it please either review or message me. If I get enough feedback I'll write the chapter you all are really reading this juicy bit for. *wink wink* Seriously though, I want to know what you think. Thanks!

PS: I don't own any of these characters, they're all on loan ;-P

Endymion sat at the desk in his study glaring at a food production report on the North American continent. "Drought… we'll have to reallocate from Western Europe…" His study felt lonely. Small Lady usually spent at least some of her time with him there in addition to the other time they spent together. '_Papa, what does reallocate mean?'_ Even though he was missing her he still felt a great deal of pride over her. She was in the past, training as a sailor guardian. A smile crossed his face as he thought of her training with him in the past. A knock on his door pulled him from his musings. "Come." He shuffled the papers on the desk. Sailors Mars and Jupiter came in. Their faces were grim. Slight concern crept up in his heart. "What is wrong?"

"Your Majesty, Neo Queen Serenity has summoned you to the throne room. We are here to escort you." Jupiter said.

"Summoned? Escort…" his brow furrowed. What was that supposed to mean?

"Yes, Highness." Mars answered.

"O-of course." He stood and followed them out to the hall. A deep feeling of disquiet settled on him. Mars led him and Jupiter followed behind him. He almost felt like a criminal heading to sentencing. 'That's preposterous. I'm imagining things.' They passed through the halls in silence. It felt like an eternity had passed by the time they entered the throne room. Serenity sat on her throne. Her posture was extremely formal and her features were stone-like. He approached her but he was stopped short by Venus and Mercury. They looked at him sadly. "What-"

"King Endymion, kneel before your Queen." Venus spoke quietly and he couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong with her tone. He looked at her shocked for a moment then he knelt down, bowing his head.

"This court will now come to order." Serenity said. He could hear the whispers of their advisors cease and silence fell over the room. His heart sank a little, what was going on? "King Endymion, the court has convened today to address a grave charge brought against you." Serenity stood then and looked down on him. She had never looked at him as she did now. Her gaze was cold and distant. "You have been charged with high treason."

"High treason?" He asked.

"I opted to wait to address this until our daughter had gone to the past. During the crisis involving the Black Moon and Death Phantom you passed through the Space-time door guarded by Sailor Pluto." He looked up at her suddenly. He had done so.

"Serenity! I-"

"You will address me as your Queen, Endymion." He flinched. It felt like he'd been slapped.

"Yes, your Majesty." He answered quietly.

"The charge for this transgression is high treason. Do you deny entering the space-time door?"

"I do not."

"How, then, do you plead?"

"I-I…". He had to swallow the lump in his throat. He'd brought this on himself. He should have thought his actions through more carefully. "Guilty."

"Very well then. My ruling is Guilty. You are hereby stripped of your title and station until such time as a final ruling on your punishment is made. You will also be restricted to our private wing of the palace. This is my preliminary ruling and it is effective immediately." She lifted her scepter and brought it down like a gavel. The sound echoed all around the room and it felt very final. "Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter will escort you to the North Wing. Endymion is remanded to your custody. This court is adjourned." He heard the two scouts move to either side of him. He stood slowly in complete disbelief. What had just happened?

He followed the two guardians from the throne room. His stomach tied itself in knots. What was going to happen now? He had just been punished like a criminal by his wife, his soulmate. She had been so cold and imperious with him. He had never seen her act like that. The three of them reached the entrance to the North Wing where they stopped. He looked into the large doorway that separated the North Wing from the rest of the palace. He then looked back at Mars and Jupiter. Their features were set in stone. None of them said anything. He took a deep breath and stood up tall before walking over the threshold and into his prison.

"One of us will be stationed here at all times." Mars said. "Meals will be brought to you by one of the servants at 9, 1, and 6. If you have requests they will not be taken by anyone other than Her Royal Highness, the Queen. Do you understand the terms of your restrictions?"

"I do." He responded.

"Very well." Mars then closed the door on him. The lock made a sickening click as it was set. He stood staring at the door for some time trying to process what had just happened. With a heavy heart he turned and walked to their bedroom. He sat at the foot of the bed and removed his mask. He stared at it numbly for a while. `if I'm going to be stuck in here I might as well get comfortable…'. He took off his tuxedo, putting everything away neatly in his dressing room. He felt in agony. What did Serenity really think about all of this? Her eyes had been cold, like ice. Never had she ever looked at him like that, even if she was stern with him over something. The whole ordeal had hardly taken an hour at most but he felt completely drained at this point. He put on a pair of pajama pants and laid down on the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Endymion stirred. Something had woken him from his nap. When he opened his eyes and sat up in bed he realized the sun had gone down. Looking around the room half dazed he saw a light coming from Serenity's dressing room. There was a noise coming from inside that sounded odd. Getting up he walked to the door and peeked in through the crack. Serenity sat on the floor in her nightgown, her face buried in the cushions of the lounge. He could tell by her quiet sobs and the shaking of her shoulders that she was weeping.

He stood just outside the door, uncertain whether or not he should make his presence known. He decided that it was worth the risk and knocked on the door. She turned her head but still rested on the pillow. She'd been crying for some time judging by her red, puffy eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. Unable to contain herself any longer new tears welled up into her eyes. "I am so very sorry." She managed to get out. He walked over to her and knelt down. She left the pillow and switched to his chest, "I'm so sorry, Endymion. I'm so so sorry." She cried. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry against him. "I didn't have a choice." She hiccuped.

"Shhh, shhhh. I understand." She shook her head, her forehead never leaving his shoulder. "My actions were my own. I knew there might be consequences."

"It was torture treating you like that. The court… they forced my hand. If I had shown any weakness they wouldn't have accepted my final decision on the matter."

"Serenity… it is done. You must stay strong. I do not nor will I ever blame you for this."

"But how can I live with myself? I can't… I can't…"

"Serenity. My love, I need you to follow through with this. I am not exempt from the law, no matter the circumstances. Pluto had to pay her price for what she did, I must do the same." She fell silent and looked at him sadly.

"You don't know what has been demanded of me."

"No, I don't. I have complete faith that it will befit the crime."

"You are not the only one being punished…" she fell silent and looked away. "I need to go to bed…"

"Okay. Come on." He helped her up and they both went to bed. Not the only one being punished? Did she mean that she would be as well? He supposed that he'd find out when he was brought to her for sentencing.

* * *

Endymion was once again in the throne room, this time for sentencing. Serenity had been so distraught the night before that he was sure it had already been decided. She stood regally in front of her throne. Her face was void of emotion, her self control nearly frightening. He was forced down onto his knees before her. "This court will come to order!" Her voice rang against the walls and the room fell silent. "Endymion, you have pled guilty to the charge of high treason. Do you wish to retract this declaration?"

"My plea stands."

"Then this court will move to sentencing. In lieu of execution the judicial council has agreed to an alternate punishment. The decision is as follows: beginning June first, three days from now, your sentence will be considered in effect. You will be confined to the North wing of the palace for one year. In addition, on the first of every month to start on June first you will receive 20 lashes to be given…" she paused to clear her throat and build her resolve. "To be given by myself." The room burst into whispers and murmurs. "I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURT!" The room fell silent once again. "This will take place publically in the square in front of the palace. The prisoner will spend the next three days in solitary confinement until said sentence begins. This is my final ruling." She brought her scepter down again to bang against the floor. He was in shock at the ruling. No wonder she was so upset. His heartbeat thundered in his ears. 'Lashes… to be given… by my wife.' The thought ran round and round in his head. It hardly registered when he was pulled to his feet by Jupiter and Mars then led to the room that would be his home for the next three days.

The room was one of the inner guest rooms. It had no windows which initially concerned him until he noticed the grandfather clock against the far wall. At least they weren't trying to disorient him as well. Sitting down on the bed he tried hard to process what had just happened. It didn't take long for him to give up, there was no way he was going to get through that muddled thought mess at the moment. Instead he opted for looking around the room. He got up from the bed and went to the bookcase that stood next to a desk. He was surprised to find that all of the books that rested on the shelves were titles he'd meant to read but hadn't had the time to get to. On the desk sat a holographic chess set that he'd been eyeing recently with adaptive AI that learned your gameplay. Even now, after everything Serenity was doing what she could to take care of him. Having things to do to fill the next few days was appreciated. Exhaustion settled in on him. He went to the bed and laid down, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next three days were difficult even with the provided distractions. He couldn't help but dwell on his upcoming punishment. 'It must be killing her.' He thought sadly. He'd already resolved that he would in no way hold this punishment against her. She had no choice but to carry it out. 'She'll hold it against herself though… I hope to god she will be able to move passed it.' Much of his time was spent meditating, preparing himself mentally for the physical pain he would have to endure.

The wait took forever but it flew by at the same time. He stood in front of the mirror. In all of his 927 years of life never had he been so underdressed. He had only been provided a pair of pants. His instructions had forbidden shoes, socks, or shirt. At 10 am a knock came on the door. "Enter." This time, Uranus stood in the doorway, ready to escort him to the public square.

"I'm so sorry-" she began to whisper. He held his hand up, stopping her mid-sentence.

"I brought this upon myself. No one, especially Serenity, should feel sorry about this. I am simply grateful that execution was passed over." She studied his face carefully and then nodded.

"Very well." Clearing her throat, she said in a very official tone, "On behalf of Her Royal Highness, Neo Queen Serenity, I am here to escort you to the front of the palace where the beginning of your sentence is to be carried out." He nodded his compliance. She took out a pair of shackles and locked his hands together in front of him. As they headed to the square he continued to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. 'I cannot show her any weakness. I have to be strong for Serenity.'

The square was full but silent which created a strange aire. He was led to the center where a pillar had been erected. Serenity stood next to it, clad in black and her hair pulled into a single bun at the back of her head. He'd never seen her hair done that way, not even when they were young. He was also certain that he'd never seen her in all black before. She was a frightening sight to be sure.

"In accordance with the law enacted after the original banishing of Death Phantom and the Black Moon we will be carrying out this sentence for the act of high treason. Because of the extenuating circumstances surrounding this act, execution has been foregone. The royal council and I have agreed to an alternate punishment. This is also to show that no one, not even my own husband, is exempt from these legal provisions." Her tone was grim and imperious, her features like stone. She motioned to Neptune who stood nearby. 'No weakness, no fear.' He repeated to himself. He was led to the pillar and forced onto his knees, facing it and his wrists attached to it above his head. "Guardian Neptune will read the charges brought against Endymion as well as the terms of his sentencing." Neptune stepped forward.

"King Endymion has been charged with high treason against the throne. As part of his sentencing, he has been stripped of his station and title. Where such a transgression is almost always met with the death penalty, due to the extenuating circumstances of said transgression execution has been remanded to the following: Endymion is to be restricted to the North Wing of the palace for one year. On the first of each month of that year he will be publicly flogged here. Once the year is up, there will be a hearing to determine if further punishment will be issued."

"As part of the arrangement made with my legal counsel, I as your queen will administer this flogging." Serenity turned to look at her husband. "Now that all of your sentence has been explained we can begin. You will count out loud for all these witnesses to hear. 20 lashes."

He took a deep breath and relaxed as much as he possibly could. The first crack of the whip rang out sharply through the silence. He almost heard it more than felt it. "One." Another crack of the whip. This time it stung where the two lashes overlapped. "Two." He did his best to control his breathing, each strike becoming more painful than the last. "Ten." He grit his teeth as he tried to keep his focus. "Thirteen." His resolve broke a little and he glanced back. When he did he saw Serenity, sweat clear on her face and she strained to continue. "Eighteen." Then something happened that both surprised and deeply disturbed him. There was a part of him, deep down, that was enjoying this. "Nineteen." After realizing it, that part of him surged forward. By the time it did the last lash rang out into the silent square. "Twenty." He panted. After a moment or two he finally passed out from the shock and pain.

* * *

Endymion shifted, he never did like sleeping on his stomach. When he moved he cried out softly. Through the haze of his half awake mind he recalled the public flogging. Where was he and what had happened? "Please don't move." Serenity's soft voice stilled him. She touched his face gently with the tips of her fingers.

"What?"

"Shhh. You passed out. You've been unconscious for two days. You're in our bed." She said calmly. "Mercury will be by in a while to change your dressings." The sharp despair was clear in her voice. He turned his head slightly so he could look into her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying for some time.

"Serenity… not your fault…" he managed to get out. His back was on fire, every inch burned and when he moved he could feel the wounds pulling and tearing back open.

"My love I wish I could believe that… Please, be still. You're going to open everything up again." She leaned over to the nightstand next to the bed and took a jar, opening it. Taking a dollop of the slave she began applying it to his back. As soon as it touched his skin he flinched at how cold it was. As she began working it into the wounds though he could feel the pain start to evaporate. He sighed and relaxed into the bed. "I don't know if I can do this to you again."

"You have to." He said. Her hand stilled on his back. "You must carry out your ruling. I must be made an example of."

"You are the absolute last person who should be made an example of."

"I know why this ruling was passed down, Serenity." She looked at him sadly.

"I figured you would find out eventually."

"If a civil war can be prevented with this then it will be worth it." The look that crossed her face was one of complete exhaustion. A knock came from the door.

"Enter." Serenity said. Mercury came in with fresh bandages.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, I was beginning to get worried." Mercury said sighing. "How is your pain level?"

"Manageable." He said quietly.

"We aren't allowed to use any of the current technology to help speed the healing process. As part of the sentencing you'll have to heal naturally." Mercury brought wet cloths that had been warmed and laid them across his back. The moisture and heat loosened the old bandages so that they didn't tear his skin when she pulled them off. The heat felt so good he almost went back to sleep. Between Serenity and Mercury they cleaned and re-bandaged his wounds. Mercury left a new bottle of salve and some instructions about care. "Don't go exerting yourself." She scolded. "You need rest."

Soon they were alone again. The angry pain on his back was now just an angry ache. The new bandages and the salve they'd used was soothing. "It's okay if you want to go back to sleep." Serenity ran her fingers through his hair.

"I would actually like some water… and the bathroom." He tried to lift himself onto his elbows but his arms were shaky and weak.

"Please, stop. Let me help you." She got up and went to his side. Soon enough he was up. Bathroom, water, and finally some food brought him round a little more. He wanted so badly to stretch but he knew if he did it would be more painful than dealing with the cranky muscles. "Mamo-chan…" her voice was just a whisper. It was a rare occasion for her to use his name like that. Her voice held true agony. "I can't… I can't do this again."

"Usa…" He tilted his head. She was already beginning to cry again.

"I can't do it…. I can't…" she was beginning to sob. "I don't know how I'm going to live with even doing this once." All he could do was look at her. He knew this moment would come sooner or later.

"You must, Usa." He cupped her cheek and brushed away some of her tears with his thumb. "You have passed down a ruling. This cannot change at this point." The memory of those last few strikes jumped into his mind. His eyes widened a little as the realization hit him now that he was awake. At some point between number eighteen and twenty he'd begun to enjoy it. That deep disturbed feeling welled up in his chest again. What was wrong with him? He needed sleep… and possibly a shrink. "I think I need to get some sleep. Will you please help me back to the bed?"

"Y-yes, of course."

Soon they were both in bed. Serenity had quietly cried herself to sleep next to him. He pretended to sleep next to her but he couldn't dismiss this feeling. He HAD enjoyed it. Certainly not the extent of the ordeal but… Serenity dressed all in black… punishing him. Even thinking back on it now was turning him on. 'I am losing it.' He thought. Finally after some time he forced the thought from his mind and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

After about two weeks he was healed more or less. At least he didn't need assistance with anything any more. His backlog of books was dwindling. The chess board was giving him a run for his money but one could only play chess for so long. He may have prepared for the physical pain but he'd failed to prepare for the boredom and loneliness that came from being confined to their private wing of the palace. Visitors were prohibited so his only company was his wife and from time to time Mercury for medical assistance. After the first three days Serenity had to return to her duties, especially since she was taking care of his duties as well. As a result he only really saw her after dinner in the evenings. Since he'd been reduced to the Queen's consort he couldn't even help her with paperwork.

He sat at the desk in their room reading. It was late but Serenity hadn't come back yet. He set the book down and headed to the balcony. It was a new moon so the stars shone brightly against the velvety black of the night sky. The image of his wife in all black forced itself into his thoughts. Instead of dismissing it as he had been doing he lingered on it. 'I need to get to the library.' Maybe there he would find some information about his rather disturbing feelings. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the door open so when arms wrapped around him he jumped.

"I'm sorry to startle you." Serenity whispered against his back. He relaxed against her and placed his hands over hers. "How are you feeling today?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. Physically he was relatively ok. His back was still badly bruised but the pain had begun to subside. Mentally he wasn't sure. "You're later than usual. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, just dealing with a drought…" He nodded and they stood that way for some time. Eventually he spoke again.

"May I please have access to the palace library?" He asked. She sighed.

"I hate that you have to ask… of course you can. I'll arrange for you to be escorted tomorrow morning." He nodded. "I feel like you aren't telling me something." He never looked away from the sky.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"That has to be the most confusing thing I've ever heard you say."

"I know, I feel the same way." She let him go and moved to face him.

"Do you promise to tell me when you figure it out?" He smiled at her weakly.

"Of course I will…". She smiled back. "I'm tired, lets go to bed."

"Ok." He was awake for some time after going to bed. He was tired, yes, but he was still trying to figure out what he felt about what was happening. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her standing behind him, in her black dress with a whip in her hand.

* * *

Mars had been sent to take him to the library. He followed behind her, eyes on the floor and his hands in his pockets. When they arrived, the library was empty. "You've been given an hour to pick out whatever you would like and then I have to return you to the North Wing so we can open the library up to others."

"That's right…I forgot no outside contact."

"Yeah."

"Very well." He spent every moment of his hour carefully picking out reading material. Most of what he grabbed were psychology books. He also picked out a book about the psychology of sex. He was hoping that mixing it in with the others would make it less conspicuous. His tactics succeeded and he returned to the sitting room with it so he could maybe grasp some insight on his feelings about recent events. It was at the point he was dreaming about it. He'd even had a couple of wet dreams which hadn't happened in at least 900 years. He was so occupied with the book that he didn't hear Serenity enter the room.

"So what are you reading?" He almost dropped the book when she spoke. His face turned bright red. "Endymion?" She asked suspiciously, "You haven't blushed that shade of red in quite some time."

"U-uhm, you just startled me." He said, closing the book and trying to hide it next to him on the chair. "It's not even lunch time, what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?" His blush darkened.

"I just meant that I usually don't see you until after dinner…"

"Right…" she was becoming even more suspicious. "I had some free time and I figured I would have lunch with you today." He smiled at her.

"I would very much like that"

"Well the food is already out on our terrace." She turned around and headed out of the room. He got up, leaving the book on the chair and followed her. As soon as they had both gone through the door she slipped passed him and back into the study. He turned as quickly as he could but she was faster and already out of reach.

"Serenity don't-"

"The Psychology of Sex and Fetishes." She read the title aloud. She flipped to the page he had marked and glanced over the page. "Masochism… and punishment?" She looked at him a little wide eyed. "What's going on Endymion?" He couldn't have turned a darker shade of red if he tried. Well, the gig was up. He sighed and sat down on one of the other chairs.

"I wanted to figure out what I am experiencing emotionally before I addressed it with you but I suppose it's a little late for that."

"Indeed. Let's hear it then."

"At some point… d-during the um… th-the lashing I sort of… I mean a part of me sort of…"

"You cannot be serious." She said as it dawned on her. He stopped trying to stutter through it and looked away, completely embarrassed. "You… actually _enjoyed_ it?"

"Mmm… maybe… a little…" They were silent for a few moments. He was looking at the floor but he could feel her eyes on him. Then something surprising happened. Serenity started laughing. He felt a little humiliated when she did. It was like she was laughing _at_ him. He shrunk a little in the chair and even crossed his arms. She finally got ahold of herself and noticed his posture.

"Oh, Endymion, I wasn't laughing at you." She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him so she could look up into his face. "I love you. I love _all_ of you. That includes whatever this is that you're trying to figure out. That will never change. This does, however, explain the wet dreams…"

"You knew about that?"

"You are pretty loud when you dream, you've woken me up more than once or twice over the years… especially when sex is involved." He looked into her face, totally shocked.

"What made you think I wouldn't accept this part of you?"

"Because _I'm_ having a hard time accepting this part of me… you laughing doesn't really help me with that…"

"Endymion, I'm _not_ laughing at you. The council insisted on this punishment because they thought it was the most humiliating thing they could put you through."

"It is humiliating but nothing I won't get passed."

"That's the beautiful part. I laughed because of the irony." She placed a hand on his face and smiled warmly at him. "Would it help to know that I don't judge you for it? Because I don't. I love that even after all this time there are still things we're discovering about each other. And, when you're ready, I would love to explore this part of you."

"You… would?" The blush began to fade a little.

"I really would." His posture relaxed and he looked at her lovingly.

"Thank you, Usa." Her gentle gaze made him relax even more.

"You can trust me with anything, Mamo-chan. I'm sure you'd like some time to think things over so for now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat okay?"

"Yeah, sure." They had a pleasant lunch together. She had moved on to other subjects, asking how he would handle some of the issues that had come up. She complained about some of the courtiers and their attitudes. It was over quickly and she had to get back to her duties.

"You know, Endymion, if I knew you were enjoying yourself, even just a little, I might be able to cope with the stress of carrying out this outrageous punishment." She looked at him. "You will tell me, won't you?"

"I will. Promise." She nodded. Her countenance turned slightly grave.

"July first is just 4 days away. I suppose we should both be preparing for it. I'll see you tonight. I'll try to get back before dinner." She kissed him and left. He looked at the door for some time after she'd left. '_I love you. I love all of you.'_ Her words echoed in his head.

"Can _I _love all of me?" He asked out loud. Sighing he went back to the study and the book. Maybe if he could understand it he could be more accepting of it.

* * *

July first came and once again he was standing in front of the mirror with just a pair of pants on. He had been forced to spend the night in the same room where he'd spent the first three days. Everything felt like a repeat of June first. Uranus escorting him with his hands bound in front of him. His sentence was repeated in front of the crowd that was present. The only difference was he'd decided he would allow himself to feel however he felt. After their conversation on the subject he'd felt far less inhibited. Serenity had seamlessly accepted this part of himself that he was resisting, that he was having trouble accepting. She'd done it so easily, without hesitation and without judgement. Could he try to do the same?

She stood, dressed all in black a stern look on her face. When she looked at him he flashed her the whisper of a smile and the tiniest of nods. She understood and her features relaxed momentarily. It was so brief that no one else could possibly have noticed their interchange at all.

"In accordance with the ruling passed down on May 28th against the Queens consort, Endymion, for high treason, the second of 12 public lashing will take place today." Serenity said clearly for the crowd. She then turned to Endymion. "You will count out loud, 20 lashes." He again was forced to his knees and his hands restrained above his head. '_If I knew you were enjoying yourself, even just a little, I might be able to cope with the stress…'_

The whip cracked and he arched a little. It stung more this time, he assumed because he was still healing from the first whipping. "One." Another crack of the whip. "Two." Again. "Three." Another. "Four" At that point his head was buzzing and he looked back at Serenity. Seeing her again so domineering, those feelings that had disturbed him so much the month before surged forward. She met his eyes briefly and they both knew. His breathing came in bursts. "Five." When she struck him again he held her gaze. "Ah!... six." He was definitely enjoying himself to an extent. He was also in agony, the pain was more severe this time. "Thirteen." In spite of the pleasure he was allowing himself to feel, he was starting to lose consciousness. The first beating had left him weakened and he didn't have the same stamina. He fought against fainting. "Eighteen." He hung his head and his vision faded away. He came back around a moment later.

"Two more, Endymion. Stay with me or they'll add a month onto your sentence." Serenity said quietly behind him. He panted for a moment trying to refocus and then nodded. She brought the whip down again.

"Nineteen." One more, just one more and he could let go. The last crack sounded out into the square. "Twen..ty". And he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up on his stomach again. This time, though his head was pounding and he was extremely nauseous. He leaned over the edge of the bed and threw up which made his head feel worse. "Oh, Endymion." He heard Serenity across the room. She was by his side in an instant.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care about the mess, are you ok?" She pressed her wrist to his forehead. "I thought this might happen. You're running a fever." She used her communicator to call Mercury to their room. She came in and looked him over.

"It looks like just a mild fever. There doesn't seem to be any infection in your wounds. I'll get you some medicine for the fever and the nausea." It didn't take long for the two of them to get him cleaned up and medicated. Since she was already there Mercury cleaned his back and changed his bandages. "You should be set until tomorrow but call me if you need anything." Serenity nodded and Mercury left them alone again.

"How are you feeling?" She threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Like I've been whipped." He said. He held a joking tone but the statement made Serenity look away from him, sadness written across her face. "But I kinda liked it." He added. Her face turned bright red and she looked back at him. He gave her a reassuring smile in spite of his headache. She smiled back and and rested her hand on his forehead.

"You should go back to sleep, you need your rest."

"Sure… how long was I out this time?"

"Only a few hours…"

"Hm…" he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

After a couple of days he was up again. Serenity had gone back to taking care of things almost right away this time. He feared that this punishment of his may not stop whatever unrest was building in their kingdom. He'd heard that there were some who were deeply scarred by what Death Phantom and the Black Moon had done. His wife had not executed them. If she had, the crisis may have never taken place. His sentencing was to be proof that such a thing would not be allowed to happen again. "Not even royalty is exempt from the law…". He whispered. "As it should be." He believed in the legal provisions that had been put in place.

His mind wandered onto other things. The book he'd been reading about the psychology of sex was actually fascinating. There were so many things that he simply did not think about before. After 900 years they really hadn't deviate from the socially accepted form of sex. Admittedly they had done some role play but it was actually pretty tame according to what he was reading. It had also become a little boring. As much as he wanted to tell himself that boredom was the cause of these new feelings, he couldn't. Deep down, he knew that these desires had always been present with him but sleeping deep in his psyche. Now he was beginning to realize that sex wasn't just about the act itself, it was about engaging with another person at the most intimate of levels. He tilted his head and lingered on that one thought. If he trusted her, _really_ trusted her, he should be able to let her in and engage with her like this without fear of judgement. It would also mean that he could allow himself to just be… himself. A deep sense of calm settled on his heart. "No judgement…" the only reason he'd resisted this inclination of his was because it didn't exactly jive with puritanical views of what sex actually was. He had been judging himself. Serenity hadn't even flinched when she discovered what he was feeling. She took him in, without hesitation and without judgement.

The mechanics of sex were always the same… trust in the other person and the resulting connection was what made it special.

"Okay then…" he said out loud to the empty room. "I think it's about time that I start being me…"


	2. Resistance

A/N: Back by popular demand, I present to you chapter two. I can't tell you how happy I am that you all are enjoying this. Please keep the reviews coming. My plan is to finish this thing but I find that it's extremely motivating when I hear from you guys.

Please enjoy:

* * *

Even though Endymion had determined that he would try to accept his new found inclinations, it still made him feel self conscious. He sat on their balcony for long periods of time just thinking about it. Why would he feel that way? It wasn't like anyone else knew and for the time being he only had contact with Serenity. "What has you so preoccupied?" He looked back into the bedroom where Serenity had just walked in. He didn't answer right away, just looked at her. "Oh, I can tell from your face that it's something serious." She made a silly face at him. He smiled a little.

"Nothing of great consequence." He finally answered. She tilted her head in a way that only she could. She looked him over briefly before walking to him.

"We need to talk." She said. For some reason his stomach tied itself in knots when she said it. She sounded rather grim. "I don't think I went over this with you and that is my fault…". She reached his chair and stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. He let his head fall back against her. She sighed heavily. He could tell from her tone that it had something to do with his sentencing.

"It's about me passing out, isn't it?"

"Yes…". She fell silent for a minute. "I should have made it clear sooner but I suppose the stress of everything has gotten to me." One of her hands traveled to his cheek. "Endymion, if you lose consciousness and are unable to continue through all 20 lashes it will be considered an incomplete administration of punishment. As a result an extra lashing and an additional month will be added to the end of your sentence."

"I sort of gathered that was the case."

"I convinced the judicial committee to consider this month as complete since you were able to come back around but they won't allow me to do so again." They fell silent. "I… I took some initiative on your behalf." He shifted so he could look back at her. "I spoke with Mars. She, of course, is an expert on meditation and focusing energy. I wanted some insight on how to help you."

"Serenity-"

"Endymion would you please just listen. You've always resisted outside help." He stopped. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Continue."

"I wanted to know if there was something we could do to- let's say 'condition' you- so you can make it through the next 10 months."

"Well, what did she have to say?"

"There are some mental exercises she recommended. She also suggested that you do them in the shower with the hot water off. She said the colder the water is, the better."

"What?"

"It's meant to train your body to resist shock."

"Hmm." He thought it over for a few minutes. It made sense. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to take her advice." He heard Serenity sigh with relief.

"I've run it by Mercury to make sure that it wouldn't affect your healing or health and she didn't have any immediate concerns. I brought you this…" she produced a book on meditation and thought training. He took it from her and flipped through the pages.

"Thank you." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"No, thank you- for letting me help you." He rested the book in his lap and went back to staring out into space, deep in thought. She stood behind him for some time, both of them silent. "Are you going to let me in, Endymion? I feel like you're very far away. I miss you."

"I'm sorry, Serenity… I feel far away from myself… I feel like a giant question mark right now…". He felt his heart ache. What should he do? Everything he thought he knew about himself was now unclear. This whole ordeal was weighing on him, testing his resolve. And in spite of his firm determination not to blame his wife for this, it still felt like it was driving a wedge between them. This could end up breaking him.

"You are still you, Endymion. New realizations don't take your identity away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you find a new meadow in a forest does that mean it isn't a forest anymore?" Her question pulled his focus back to reality a little. It sounded like a completely absurd question until he began thinking about it. How was she always able to pinpoint the problem and shrink it down so easily?

"I guess not." His mood lifted a little.

"You're still my forest, Endymion. I'd love to see this new meadow of yours."

"I… " he cleared his throat. '_Complete trust… I trust her unconditionally… no more walls.'_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I think about you, imagining you in that black dress… I dream about it…. ". It suddenly dawned on him why that gap was forming. It wasn't that he was blaming her- it was about him trusting her. "I… I desire to have you dominate me… I want you to punish me… to be completely at your mercy." It made him extremely uncomfortable saying it out loud. "I want… to be yours, to do with as you please. These thoughts and feelings- they scare me. I don't know if I can accept them as easily as you have."

"Can I make a suggestion?" He opened his eyes and gazed up into hers. "Why not give it a chance? If you decide it's too much for you right now we can let it alone until you want to try again." He held her gaze for a few minutes and then smiled weakly.

"I trust you… but I'm not ready yet."

"Okay… but you trust me completely?"

"Yes."

"No hesitation? No questions?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Let's go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow." He got up and followed her inside. He had a vague feeling that she was planning something but he let it go. He was tired and he'd spent too much time dwelling on his issues anyway. It wasn't healthy to be so self-absorbed but it was hard for him to be any other way right now. '_These are all issues I can deal with later…' _ He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Endymion…". He stirred. "Endymion…come here." He sat up and looked in the direction of her voice. Serenity was poking her head out from her dressing room. Her hair was still down and it brushed the floor. "Well? Come on…"

"Um yeah… okay." She smiled and disappeared through the doorway again. He got up and followed her into her through the door. When he entered he didn't see her. He heard the door close behind him but before he could turn She'd fisted his hair and used her knee against the back of his and he dropped to the floor. She forced his head to the side and he could feel her breath against his neck. "Don't forget you need to kneel before your queen." She said against his ear. "I'm afraid that I can't let that go unpunished." Her fist tightened, pulling his hair painfully. His breathing quickened, coming in bursts. She bit the sensitive skin just behind his ear hard and then did the same where his shoulder met his neck making him groan.

"I beg your pardon my queen." He panted.

"You'll be begging for far more than that." She growled against his cheek. Never releasing his hair she circled round the front of him. She wore only a black bra and thigh-high tights held up with a lacy garter, no underwear to speak of. "Are you ready for your last meal?"

"What is it I'll be having?"

"Haven't you guessed?" She spread her legs and pulled him forward. "And you haven't finished your meal until I say you have." He took a deep breath, drawing her scent in and kissed the inside of her thigh. He then moved on to to the apex of her thigh. Her head rolled back and her eyes closed when his tongue shot out and licked against her clit. He sucked on her making her moan. "Endymion…" she breathed. "Endymion…"

"Endymion."

"Endymion, wake up."

* * *

He opened his eyes and found that he was in their bed and it was still dark out. It was a dream? Well damn it. "Are you okay? You were crying out in your sleep. Do I need to change the dressings on your back?" He felt painfully disappointed.

"N-no. I'm fine." He answered groggily. "Sorry I woke you again." He felt her eyes on him. Finally she spoke again.

"_Another_ wet dream? I'm seriously starting to get jealous of myself…". She said, annoyed. That's when he noticed the damp spot under the sheets.

"Yeah… sorry." He answered sheepishly. She got up and went to his dressing room and came back out with a fresh pair of boxers. She tossed them at him, hitting him in the face. "What was that for?"

"I'm kinda frustrated with you. You're over there getting you rocks off in your sleep and I haven't had any attention in two months. I don't see how that's fair."

"That statement was not very lady like."

"In this room I'm not a lady, I'm your wife." She walked over to her dressing room. "I'm going to get ready for the day… you can have breakfast by yourself." He heard the door snap shut. His head dropped back onto the pillow. He knew she was right but… well… he supposed there weren't any buts. At this point she was going to be upset either way so he opted to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next day her irritation seemed to have evaporated. He turned his thoughts to the next three weeks. He had to prepare for August first. His back still had open wounds from the last flogging but he decided to start the regimen that Mars had recommended any way. He sat in the cold water of the shower for as long as his body would physically allow him. At first he could only manage about 5 minutes but as he continued with his meditation he was able to increase that to almost half an hour by the end of the first week. The exercise had an added benefit of helping him clear his mind and relax instead of wallowing in his insecurities. His mood even improved overall. As his back healed again he added in some yoga. Serenity was also making an effort to be more present with him. She made sure she had at least two meals with him every day and she was trying to involve him more with her royal duties. He could only do so much but she was making sure he could contribute.

For the first time in two months he was beginning to feel optimistic. Serenity had arranged for him to go to the palace library every morning should he want to. Doing it this way he was only allowed half an hour there but it was time enough to find new reading material. And, trying to keep him busy, she had sent for a piano. '_I hope you don't mind, it was so easy to imagine you playing it.'_ He'd never really thought about learning an instrument but he suddenly had quite a lot of free time so why not?

Her insight again surprised him when he began fiddling with the piano. It felt so natural to touch the keys and the sound of each note hummed with his soul. Why had he never tried to learn an instrument before? All of those feelings that had been tangled up inside of him came undone and were allowed to flow through him when he played, even if he started off a bit clumsily. '_Let me hear you play, Endymion. Pleeeease.' _So he played it for her every night, becoming more and more confident all the time.

August was fast approaching but he wasn't really worried about it. Everything that he'd been doing- the piano, meditating in the shower, yoga- it had begun to scrub him clean of his emotional grime. He felt clear-headed again and it was freeing. Could he maybe explore some of those things he was dreaming about? Had he gained enough confidence to allow himself _that_ freedom?

No

* * *

July 31st came and he was taken to the inner guest room to prepare for the next day. He'd been spending enough time with Serenity lately that he missed her. He thought about the next morning. His breathing quickened when he imagined her in her black dress… a whip in her hand. Still he balked. Why was he resisting so much? Was it really so repulsive to him? For the first time in the last three weeks he got frustrated with himself. "What is wrong with me…". He decided he should just go to sleep and get the next day over with.

The next morning felt like a repeating nightmare. Pants, no shoes, socks, or shirt. Cuffed hands, following behind Uranus to the public square. His crime and sentence repeated for all to hear yet again. It was exhausting. Then he looked at Serenity. This time she had left her hair down. The dress she wore was still black as night but the style was different. It was more form-fitting. It also lacked any shoulder straps.

"You will count out loud for these witnesses to hear. 20 lashes." She spoke clearly and the statement drew him back to the present. He knelt down in front of the pillar and his hands were affixed to it. She went to stand behind him and spoke softly to him under her breath, just above a whisper. "Remember your meditation… don't waver…imagine playing the piano for me…" What was that supposed to mean? Why would she bring up the piano? He took a deep breath and imagined himself in the shower, the cold water stinging his skin. The crack of the whip sounded out across the square.

He took in a deep breath before the first strike and exhaled as he counted out: "One." Deep breath in, exhale "Two." He forced himself to clear his mind. "Three." It seemed that with each flogging it became more painful than the last. The bruising from the previous month hadn't healed completely. The pain was definitely more intense but at the same time it wasn't overwhelmingly shocking. "Ten." What did she mean? Play the piano? "Thirteen." Was that it? Let if flow, don't fight it. "Fifteen." He grit his teeth and tears stung his eyes. "Eighteen." He hurt and he was lightheaded but he stopped struggling against it. "Nineteen." The tears streaked down his cheeks and he felt his grip on consciousness slipping. One more, just one more. "Twenty." When he passed out this time it almost felt like falling asleep.


	3. Faith

A/N: Alrighty everyone, you're welcome. I have thrown in a bit of fan service for you to whet your appetites for what you know is coming. PLEASE keep the reviews coming, even if it's just one word.

"I'm more concerned about the bruising right now than the lacerations."

"Do you know if there's anything we can do to reduce it?"

"Well, it's difficult because we can't use any of our current medical equipment… we may need to explore some homeopathic remedies…"

"Very well. See what you can find out, Mercury."

"Of course your Majesty." There was a whisper of movement and then the door closed. He cracked his eyes and saw Serenity standing, staring at the closed door. He tried to shift his position but the pain it caused made him cry out. It was worse than when he had been run through at the end of his previous life. He felt tears come to his eyes again and even though he fought it a sob still escaped him. The pain stretched out to his entire body. It was so intense that he didn't hear the soft padding of feet as Serenity rushed to his side.

"Don't move, don't move." After a couple of minutes the pain subsided but with every heartbeat his whole body throbbed. The cold from the ice pack seeped into his back numbing some of the pain allowing him to breath through it. Serenity brushed his bangs from his face. She sat next to him for some time just running her fingers through his hair. The feeling of her hand was soothing. He cracked his eyes again and looked at her. She was crying.

"It's okay, Serenity." He whispered.

"It's really not, Endymion." Her voice cracked under the strain. "It's not anywhere near okay."

"It's because of you I was able to stay conscious for the whole ordeal. We'll get through this. We've weathered worse." She smiled at him through her tears. "Please don't cry anymore." She sniffled and then nodded.

"I'll try."

"How long was I out this time?"

"A week. We were forced to sedate you for part of it." A call came over her communicator.

"_I've been able to get ahold of something that will help with the pain and bruising, Your Majesty." _

"Go ahead and bring it up." She rested her hand on his cheek for a moment. "I'll be right back." The door opened and then clicked shut. He could hear the murmur of voices coming through the door. When it opened again Mercury followed Serenity into the room. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Master Endymion, I'm going to take the ice pack off. Just be very still." The weight left his back and he could feel the throbbing return causing him to wince. She quickly replaced it with a large patch of fabric that covered his entire back. It had some kind of gel on it. The effect was almost instant and he relaxed into the bed sighing with relief.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"These are coated with a gel that has a mixture of pure aloe vera, vitamins D, bromelain, and lidocaine. The lidocaine treats the pain specifically and the other ingredients promote the healing of bruises."

"Thank you so much, Mercury."

"My pleasure. Go ahead and use one of these every day and spend a few minutes at a time on the balcony in the sun. Once the lacerations have healed I want you to soak in epsom salt baths before bed. If you need me again I'll be available." Mercury then gathered her things and left the room. After seeing Mercury out Serenity turned to him.

"Are those helping?"

"You have no idea." He mumbled into the pillows.

"Well thank goodness." He was so relieved that he grew very tired.

"I think I want to sleep some more." He said, halfway there already.

"Then go to sleep, darling." And he did.

* * *

He slept for another day before being able to stay awake. He never reacted well to being sedated, it always took longer than normal to leave his system. The medicated dressings Mercury had brought were speeding the healing process and his back was already looking better than the day before. It would still be a while before he could start the epsom salt baths but it looked as though he'd be able to get a few of those in at some point. Mercury had already brought some of it to them that was infused with lavender to help with relaxation. He had to stop the shower meditation and yoga for the time being, it was just too painful.

He and Serenity sat at dinner out on their balcony. The evening was perfect weather-wise. It was incredibly clear and the stars sparkled like diamonds against black velvet. He hadn't eaten much and felt sort of like a child, just poking at his food, moving it around on the plate. Serenity was looking over a report and hadn't even glanced at him the whole meal. He stuck a single pea on his fork and popped it into his mouth. This was ridiculous.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Serenity?"

"Hm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, um. There were some tropical storms in the South Pacific, I'm just going over the damage reports." They fell silent again.

"Was there any loss of life?" She didn't answer. This was turning out to be a very unsuccessful conversation. "Serenity?"

"Hm?"

"Loss of life?"

"Oh… no, everyone was evacuated." She hadn't looked up from the tablet she was holding even once through the whole interchange. She took another bite of her food. He rested his head on a fist and started poking at his dinner again. After a couple of minutes he set his fork down and got up from the table. She didn't notice him walk around behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. "Mmmm." She finally put the tablet down and leaned into him. Pressing his face close to her ear he whispered.

"You know, I may not be ready to explore new things but that isn't an excuse to neglect you." He trailed kisses down her neck.

"Endymion, I'm really not in the mood." She said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can fix that." He pulled her chair away from the table and circled round in front of her. She let out a frustrated sigh and set the tablet down on the table. She looked at him slightly annoyed. "You were to one who was complaining about not getting attention." He grabbed the back of her neck and drew her into a kiss. "I agree with you." His other hand traveled up from her waist to her breast and he ran his thumb over her nipple through her nightgown. She let out a whisper of a moan. He kissed her cheek and then knelt before her. He lifted her nightgown and pulled her hips to the edge of her chair removing her underwear at the same time. "My Queen, I hope you don't mind if I have dessert…" He trailed kisses up her leg and then began sucking on her clit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned, pressing onto him. He moved to her opening and dipped his tongue in. He continued his assault until she cried out softly as she came. He licked her clean, not leaving a single drop of her sweet nectar behind. When he stood he captured her lips again, making sure she'd be able to taste herself on his tongue. This time she kissed back with fervor.

"Bed… now." She said between kisses. He pulled her up and walked backwards back into the room while trying not to break away from her for a second. As soon as his legs hit the edge of the bed he fell back. She pulled off her nightgown and tossed it on the floor and he did the same with his shirt. She made it to his pants before he did and already had them undone. After helping her pull off his pants and boxers he moved towards the middle of the bed. She followed him but took her time, kissing her way up his leg and then taking him into her mouth. It was his turn to roll his eyes back and press into her. She didn't linger for very long and when she moved on he whined a little. She met it with a sharp bite to his side, making him jump.

"AH! That hurt."

"Oh hush, you liked it." She made sure to slide her body against his as she moved up. Her lips made it to his neck and latched on. He flipped them over and she landed under him, her eyes glittering with lust. He just looked at her in for a moment. Smooth ivory skin almost shimmered like pearls in the moonlight, her hair fanned out beneath her. She gazed at him as he drank the sight of her in.

"You're so beautiful." He touched her hip and brushed his fingers up and over her stomach following the curve of her breast and finally his knuckles came to rest on her cheek. She was completely relaxed under him, her hands rested where they'd fallen on either side of her head. '_She looks so at peace.'_ He thought lazily. He leaned down and captured her lips. She kissed back, resting a hand on the back of his head. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and she spread them willingly. Without breaking the kiss he positioned himself and slid into her smoothly, her walls still slick from her previous orgasm. He moaned as she sheathed him completely and she mewled against his cheek. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled out almost completely and then rammed back into her. She cried out softly when he did. He'd hit the sweet spot deep inside her.

"Again, oh do that again." She begged under her breath. And he did, over and over. He set an even deliberate pace making sure to press as far into her as he could. He wasn't going to last very long, dreaming was nice but it had been just as long for him as it had been for her. "Eeh- Eehnd- Endymion. Aah AAAah" She pressed her head into the bed and her legs tightened around him. Feeling her walls clamp down on him pushed him over the edge as well.

"Serenity… oh Serenity…" He rocked into her hard as they came together, their voices reverberating against the walls of the room like a symphony. He collapsed onto her panting, eyes closed and drifting in the aftermath of his finish.

"I told you. I'm an excellent fixer." He said after a few minutes.

"I guess you're right." She shifted under him. "Come on, we need to shower now and I need to put one of those medicated patches on your back." He grumbled a little but followed her to the bathroom anyway.

Serenity washed his back carefully. It felt so good, her running the soapy cloth over his skin. After finishing in the shower she applied the aloe vera fabric and they wound up back in bed, this time under the covers. "I'm sorry, Serenity."

"Why?"

"I've been so self absorbed that I forgot about you and what you must be going through." He lifted himself onto his elbow. "I will do better." He caressed her cheek.

"It's ok, Endymion."

"No, it's not. This whole time you've been taking care of me and instead of giving back I've been wallowing in self-pity. You're caring for my duties and yours. You're making sure that I'm taken care of- the library, the piano, the medical care, dealing with the judicial committee - You even made sure that Small Lady wouldn't be here during all of this."

"Yeah, well, she would have been traumatized to see you like this…and I'm sure you would have been traumatized if she saw you like this."

"Yes. You always take such good care of everyone… I lost sight of that because I was feeling sorry for myself."

"Well, you have a good reason…"

"Such a thing does not exist. There is never a 'good' reason to feel sorry for yourself." She looked at him, exhaustion plain on her face. It wasn't until then that he noticed the bags under her eyes. "No more… I'm not going to leave you alone any more." He ran his thumb across her cheek. Her eyes teared up and a couple of them ran down her cheeks. "I asked you not to cry anymore."

"And I told you I'd try."

"I love you, Usa."

"I love you too, Mamo." They both smiled and just sat looking at one another for a few minutes. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"What's that?"

"The Australian Continent would probably be the best option as far as a staging ground for rebuilding in the South Pacific. New Zealand can be used in conjunction." She laughed a little. He would jump to another subject like that.

"That's a good idea. It would be far more efficient than trying to coordinate from here." They spent a few minutes brainstorming for the relief work that needed to be done. Eventually they fell asleep, Serenity on Endymion's chest, and both of them snoring lightly.

* * *

Endymion sat in their study reading. He thought back on the previous night. "How can I have been so selfish…" He put his book down. The way that Serenity looked, the level of exhaustion clear in her features… it would have taken far longer than just a day or two for her to look like that and he hadn't noticed at all. Between caring for the Kingdom, dealing with the judicial committee, and caring for his physical, emotional, and mental health… He was feeling exhausted just thinking about it.

He was having a hard time keeping his focus reading so he walked out of the study and back to their room. He went to the piano and ran his hand across the top. She certainly didn't skimp on it. She'd found a baby grand piano that appeared to be made of crystal. The keys were coated in mother of pearl, both white and black and it had a matching bench, the cushion made of silvery velvet. He sat down and rested his hands on the keys. There was so much clarity when he played it. He was still clumsy and slow with some pieces but the basics he understood. He began playing Claire De Lune. It seemed that there were some pieces of music that were timeless. The music was simply able to say what words could not. Who would have thought something like this could bring him such joy and peace? He closed his eyes and smiled. "Serenity would…"

"You've become very proficient, and in such a short time." He jumped. It wasn't Serenity. He looked at the doorway. Guardians Mercury and Neptune stood there. Neptune was the one who spoke. "We did knock."

"Is everything okay?" He asked, worried. "Where's Serenity?"

"Everything is fine, Master Endymion." Mercury said with a smile. "Her Royal Highness had to travel to the Australian Continent last minute to oversee some logistics of the relief work."

"B-but… the last time she left the palace was…"

"Please don't worry yourself needlessly." Neptune said. "All of the remaining guardians, including Saturn, Uranus, and Pluto, have accompanied her. We were asked to stay behind to oversee your care while she is away."

"And, she was able to convince the council to allow us to keep you company too, should you desire it, of course." Mercury said in her chipper way. Well, he couldn't say that he wasn't worried. Australia was a long way away. "We also brought you this." Mercury produced what appeared to be a replica of the moon resting in a nest of ivy made from silver. "It's a holographic communicator. Her Majesty said she would contact you this evening with this." He hadn't actually spent time with anyone other than Serenity in nearly 4 months. He felt awkward speaking to them even though they were two of his closest friends.

"Thank you." He said. Mercury took it to the desk and set it there. Neptune went and sat next to him on the piano bench.

"You were playing Claire De Lune right?"

"Y-yes. Serenity loves it…"

"Would it be presumptuous for me to offer some guidance on your transitions? Maybe I could answer questions you might have about anything involving your music."

"_My_… music…" he hadn't really thought of it as being his.

"Yes. Her Majesty asked me to stay because she thought you'd appreciate some outside assistance." She turned to the piano. "She found a truly exceptional instrument." He looked back at the piano.

"I… find great peace while playing it."

"Being able to use an instrument of any kind gives us the ability to communicate in ways that words and gestures cannot. Pure emotions can be expressed through music."

"Pure emotions." He echoed. Neptune smiled at him.

"Yes, Master Endymion. Here, I've brought you some of my favorite sheet music." She handed him a binder filled with music. "Now, about those transitions…"

Neptune and Mercury sat with him all afternoon. Neptune had a lot to offer in terms of advice on technique, hand positions, and answered some of his questions about reading complicated scores. Just before dinner Mercury cleaned and bandaged his back with new medicated dressings.

"You're wounds are healing very well with this treatment. It appears that the bruising is fading already."

"The pain has definitely been reduced." He said as he shrugged his shirt back on. "How do the open wounds look?"

"Well, they are certainly beginning to close so don't go straining yourself and open them back up. I think that if it continues like this you should be healed up in about 10 days to two week's time."

"Thank you, both of you, for keeping me company and for all of the assistance."

"It was our pleasure." Neptune said. "We'll leave you for the evening. I will be by in the morning to escort you to the library." Both guardians left. He still felt awkward speaking to them. He stared at the door thinking the afternoon over.

"_Was it nice having others to speak to?"_ The sound of Serenity's voice startled him. He'd forgotten about the communicator Mercury had left for him.

"Serenity…" he went to the desk and sat down in front of the glowing orb, her face reflected back at him. "You left rather suddenly."

"_I'm sorry my love. It was necessary and I didn't have time to go to you and let you know in person.'_

"Is everything okay?"

"_Goodness. I leave the palace and everyone acts like the world is coming to an end. Everything is fine. I'll remind you that this is usually part of your duties. I don't act like the sky is falling when you leave the palace."_

"I'm not you. And I'll remind you that the last time you left the palace the sky ACTUALLY fell. You shouldn't be traveling so far abroad."

"_I can't argue with that but really Endymion, I'm fine. Was it nice having Neptune to help with your piano?"_

"I'll ignore that change in subject and answer anyway. Yes, yes it was." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. Thank you for making it possible to have company while you are gone."

"_I'm happy to hear that her insights were useful."_

"Do you know how long you'll be there?"

"_No more than 3 days. I'm hoping this will be sorted by tomorrow evening."_

"I miss you…"

"_I miss you too. I'm sorry but I cannot stay any longer. Please try not to worry. I'll communicate with you tomorrow and I'll be home before you know it." _

"Please be safe."

"_Good night, my love."_

"Good night." Her image faded and the orb reverted to a miniature moon. He looked at it for a long time before getting up to go to bed. He'd had so many distractions lately that only now was he thinking about the desires he'd pushed deep down into his psyche. The image of Serenity laying under him, totally at peace came to his mind. She trusted him completely, that was clear. He thought back to every intimate moment they had over the years. Never had she shown an ounce of doubt. Her faith in him was absolute.

Absolute faith is what he needed


	4. Consort

It took only until the following morning for things to be worked out with the building work in the South Pacific and Serenity was home on the third day after leaving. Around lunchtime she walked into their room and he couldn't help but rush to her, wrapping her in his arms. After a few minutes she shifted but he wouldn't let her go. "Endymion, I'm safe, everything went fine."

"I know."

"My love, do you think you could let me go?"

"No."

"You're going to have to, I need the restroom." He sighed and reluctantly released her. "You really are very protective." She said matter-of-factly as she headed to the en-suite. When she disappeared behind the door he wanted desperately to follow her. Before the desire overtook him, he paused. It dawned on him that he was becoming very clingy. He sighed.

"I'll be mad as a hatter by the time this whole thing is over. I need to start my meditation again…". He went out to the balcony instead of the bathroom and sat on one of the chairs. The sun was out and warmed his skin. It wasn't long before Serenity joined him. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

"Is everything ok, Endymion?" The smile faded a little.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me. We've been together far too long for you to get away with it." He huffed a little and then looked away, back out to the horizon.

"I think I'm going stir crazy. I just… I've been in the same hallway for 3 months now. I don't know how I'm going to get through the next 9."

"I'm sorry, that is one thing I cannot change or fix. The terms of this arrangement are very strict."

"I do not expect a fix. I just felt it very acutely a moment ago." He rubbed at his forehead. "I went from having a full schedule of duties to having nearly nothing to do. I can't go out to do anything. I don't have any responsibilities. I don't have any outside contact. It's beginning to wear on me." She looked at him with deep concern set in her features. She circled round and knelt in front of him, resting her head in his lap. Instinctually he put his hand on her head. Just then it felt like time moved both forwards and back. He was with her there eternally. She shifted and looked up at him, breaking the spell.

"Tomorrow I am going to clear my schedule and spend the day here, with you."

"Serenity, I can't ask you to do that."

"As I recall, you didn't. Whether you want it or not, it is done. I, as your Queen, command it." The protest died on his tongue.

"Then so shall it be, my Queen."

"Endymion, you will make it through this and I will support you. I will lift you up and give you my strength to go on. I will not allow you to break under this pressure." The fierce look of certainty in her eyes made him believe he could. "I must go and make arrangements for tomorrow. I will return before dinner." After she stood she leaned over and kissed him. Then she was gone.

"Serenity." He folded his arms. "We're all delusional. Never have we protected you, you have protected all of us." He thought back to every battle, every enemy. Time after time when the sailor guardians and he himself had lost their ability to fight or had fallen, Serenity was there to save them. She finished every battle, defeated every evil they had encountered. Part of it was of course the Silver Crystal but it was her heart that allowed her to use it to its full potential every time. Even now that he was powerless, she was fighting for him. And, he knew beyond a doubt, that she would win this fight no matter what.

* * *

The sunlight filtered into their room. Endymion stirred and sat up in bed. He turned and looked at Serenity laying next to him. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and snoring. He smiled, it was really nice to wake up next to her. After a few moments he got up and went to the en-suite to shower and start getting ready for the day. After his shower he got dressed and went to sit on the balcony. They were still in the full swing of summer but he could make out the whisper of fall on the breeze. September would be there soon. His heart sank a little. September 1st was only a week and a half away. He hadn't done any meditation or other preparation this month. A frown marred his features. "I hope I don't regret that…" he said quietly.

"Regret what?" He looked over his shoulder at his wife. Her hair was a little messy and one of her nightgown straps hung off her shoulder. He didn't bother trying to hide the upset look on his face.

"I haven't done any preparation this month…". She nodded.

"I thought you hadn't but I wasn't sure." She walked to his chair and kissed his cheek. "It can't hurt to start but not today."

"Why not?"

"I have a surprise for you. Let me take a look at your back and then I'm going to shower and get dressed." He nodded undoing the buttons on his shirt and shrugging it off. She examined the wounds. The open ones had closed and all that was left of the bruising was a few small faded patches. "It looks like the bruising may be completely healed by the next… by the next…". She sighed heavily.

"It's sounds like you haven't prepared either…" She frowned a little.

"I guess not. I'll start tomorrow. Today is for us. Lets go ahead and do another medicated patch. After we get that on I'll get ready."

"Okay." Endymion sat at his piano while Serenity was in the shower. He played a song or two half heartedly. He was slightly depressed and playing through something that needed energy wasn't very appealing. It wasn't long before Serenity was done in the shower. She wasn't dressed for staying in their room, she was done up as though she'd be attending court. "I thought you said you had cleared your schedule today…" he said, slightly disappointed.

"I have." She answered. "Come on." She went and took his hand, pulling him from the piano bench and towards the door. He followed her willingly, confused. She approached the door that separated their wing from the rest of the palace.

"Serenity, what-"

"Just follow behind me a step or two and don't make eye contact with anyone. Everyone here in the palace already knows not to engage you for any reason."

"But Serenity, what-"

"Shush. Follow me." He closed his mouth and did as he was told. He followed her out of their wing staying a step or two behind her, his eyes trained on the hem of her dress. He may have also snuck a few glances at her butt. He was so focused on not looking at anyone he wasn't exactly sure where they were going. A few of their courtiers greeted her with a quiet "good day, your majesty." And "Lovely as always, your highness.". His heart was thundering in his ears. He felt like he was on the brink of a panic attack. He'd been in their wing of the palace by himself so long that it was unnerving venturing out of it. He was almost afraid he would end up with a longer sentence for leaving their room.

The few minutes they'd spent walking felt like a lifetime. Finally she stopped with him right behind her. "Hello, Jupiter. I really can't thank you enough for this."

"It brought me great joy to work on it for you, Your Highness. I'll excuse myself. Please let me know if there is more I can do." Jupiter walked away and it was just the two of them standing there. Serenity opened a door and walked in with him following close behind. His senses were overwhelmed with the smell of greenery and something sweet.

"You can look up, Endymion. It's just us here." He looked up and the sight took his breath away. They stood just inside the door of a magnificent indoor garden. He would have called it a greenhouse but it didn't feel like one. There was a large rock wall where a waterfall rushed down framed by every manner of flowering hanging plant. The whole area was carpeted with finely manicured grass. A pond captured the end of the waterfall and housed dozens of pink water lilies. There were countless rose bushes, all of them with red roses but the shade and shape of them was unfamiliar. There were other water features scattered throughout the area, all of them surrounded by flowering plants. The far end of the pond housed a beautiful weeping willow, it's branches brushing the surface of the water. "So? What do you think?" He didn't answer immediately. The area was overwhelming. He hadn't been this close to the breathing earth in so long he didn't know how to feel.

"What… what is this place?" He finally said in wonder.

"This is our private garden. The palace gardens are off limits for you so I gave Jupiter free reign of this space. She is truly a miracle worker with plants. She's been working on this area since the beginning of your sentence."

"It just… I mean I can't… unbelievable…". She chuckled lightly at him.

"Come on." She took his hand and led him into the garden. They made their way around the pond towards the willow. Under its branches sat a beautiful little table set on a stone platform and on the table was lunch. They sat down and Serenity began attacking the tea cakes right away. Some things never changed.

"What is this rose? I don't recognize it." He asked.

"Mmm." She swallowed her bite. "It is a new breed of rose that Jupiter has been working on at my behest. It is called the Tuxedo Rose."

"The… Tuxedo Rose?"

"Yes. She's been working on it for some time and it was meant to be an anniversary gift for you."

"For me?"

"I hope you don't mind that I gave it to you early." He looked at her for a minute. She had icing on her chin and the tip of her nose from the tea cakes. Eventually he just started laughing. She looked at him incredulously. "What's so funny?"

"I-I'm sorry *hehe* I'm sorry *haha* Your nose… *sniker* you have icing all over your face."

"Oh!" She chuckled too. "Oops." She took her napkin and wiped her face off. He continued to laugh for a minute more. As he stopped he could feel the touch of insanity that had colored his laughing fit.

"I must be losing my mind." He said.

"Are you sure you aren't actually finding it?" Serenity asked. Her question took him aback and he looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"Well think about it. When this started you discovered an aspect of your sexuality that you hadn't known about before and which I am excited to explore with you. You've been meditating and doing yoga which seems to bring you clarity and peace. You've discovered the piano, and to my delight it seems to bring you joy. And Endymion, I haven't heard you laugh like that since we were in school." He fell silent. Again? How did she _do_ that? Who _was_ this woman? "Endymion, do you think maybe we've both been far too absorbed in who we are to others and not enough in who we are to each other?"

"I… don't know…"

"Until a few months ago we were Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Our daughter, Small Lady, took up a large portion of our time, both mine and yours. Now she has finally awakened to her power and is training as a guardian. You've been given a break from that title and station, circumstance aside. Do you think all of this has given you time to reconnect with yourself?"

"Connect… with myself…"

"You are a wise and gentle man, Endymion. You are a courageous ruler and a fierce warrior. You are a loving husband and father. This is just a tiny look into how I think and feel about you. But, it feels like you've lost contact of how you feel about yourself. You've lost confidence, especially after the incident with Death Phantom and the Black Moon."

"Why would you bring that up?"

"The comment you made to me while I was in Australia. That the last time I left the Crystal Palace the sky had fallen. You don't blame yourself for what happened do you?" He fell silent. He couldn't protect her. He felt like he had never been able to protect her. Their previous lives he'd failed to protect her. All the times he'd actually been used against her. Queens Beryl and Metalia had brainwashed him against her. It had happened again when Black Lady attacked the palace. He could only watch helplessly as his younger self struck her. When Pharaoh 90 tried to engulf the Earth he'd just watched as she sacrificed herself to save them all. She was always rescuing him, and she was doing it again. "I am so sorry, Endymion. I have failed you."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I can see it on your face. Small Lady had the same look on hers when she said that she thought I didn't need her and that she just got in my way." She got up from her chair and walked to the pond. She looked out over the water for some time before speaking again. "What I have failed to convey to not only Small Lady, but you as well, is that you make me those things that you seem to admire so much in me. I can't be who I am or do what I do without you. It has always been you who has given me confidence, given me strength to carry on. I need you, you are quite literally my heart. Without you, I would die." Her tone was striking. The way she said it… he believed her, he believed she would actually die.

"Do you… really need me that much?" She looked at him, tears running down her face. She walked over to him and knelt in front of his chair.

"You too? Small Lady and you too?" She took his hands in hers. "I need you more than anyone has ever needed anything ever, Endymion." She kissed his hands. "I need you more than food, I need you more than air. Your soul reverberates with mine and keeps me going. You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yes, but… I always thought that I needed you more than you needed me." She looked at him again, her head tilted.

"My dearest love, who needs who more? The flower? Or the honey bee? Without the bee the flower cannot procreate. Without the flower the bee would starve. Do you truly believe it's possible for me to need you less than you need me?" He gazed into her eyes. They were like deep pools of sapphire, glittering with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Serenity."

"Do you understand now? How much I need you Endymion?"

"I think I'm beginning to…". She beamed back at him.

"Let's finish eating." She went back to her chair and they continued their meal. He felt so relaxed with her after their talk. They were even laughing and joking like they hadn't done since they were in high school and college. The meal finished they sat on the banks of the pond, completely satisfied.

"I can't remember when I had such a good meal." Endymion said with a hand on his stomach. He may have had too much to eat.

"Yeah, well we have Jupiter to thank for that as well." They fell silent. The one thing the garden was missing was a breeze and the sound of life in the trees. There weren't any birds or animals to give the space an organic feeling. Endymion laid back and just stared at the ceiling. Outside didn't have ceilings or doors. A rustle next to him halted his depressing chain of thought and drew his attention back to his wife. She had stood up and unzipped her dress allowing it to fall down, pooling in a heap at her feet. She was left in a lacy white bra and matching underwear. His thinking was very effectively rerouted to the image in front of him. She stepped out of the dress and headed his way. He was so enraptured that he didn't move. When she reached him she lowered herself so that she was standing on her knees, one on each side of his waist. "I am very displeased with you." She said sternly. He felt his heart jump and begin to thunder in his chest.

"Serenity?" He asked. She fell forward onto her hands positioned on either side of his head.

"You will refer to me as 'Your Highness' my consort."

"And if I don't?" He breathed.

"If you don't, then in the name of the moon, I'll punish you." She leaned down and captured his lips. When his hands went to touch her she pulled away. Quick as lightning she sat on his stomach, his arms trapped beneath her. "No hands, consort. You will not touch your Queen unless it pleases me." He was panting. He struggled against her but she held him fast.

"Serenity." He said. His statement was met with a sharp smack on his thigh. "Ah!" It actually really hurt.

"You will do as you're told." She said. His thigh stung, his heart was racing, and he was definitely turned on. She leaned forward again to steal another kiss. He kissed back but she pulled away again. He struggled against her, trying to free his arms but she locked them tightly between her thighs.

"Let me up Serenity, please." She smacked his other thigh hard making him cry out. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling it just hard enough to cause him pain. She forced his head to the side and leaned in close to his ear.

"I said…" she breathed against his cheek, "...you will do as you are told." She bit down on his neck hard and sucked at the sensitive skin. His head was swimming and his breathing was uneven and excited. He wanted this so bad. It also still scared him that he wanted it.

"Please, Serenity… I'm… I'm not ready." She pulled back and looked down at him. He was panting, eyes half-lidded. She leaned back down and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yes you are, Endymion. You just need to trust me enough to join you here. But maybe that's too much to ask right now." She was right. He was ready for this. All of the dreams, all the desires, all of the self reflection he'd done over the last few months. Complete faith and trust. Serenity went to stand. He pulled a hand free and grabbed her wrist. She looked back down at him, a question on her features.

"Your Highness…" he said breathlessly "do with your consort as you please."


	5. Story update

Hey everybody!

So this is just an update on this story. I want all of you to know that I'm working on the chapter you all have been waiting for actively. It's mostly done but I'm not 100% on it. I just didn't want to leave you all hanging. That said I would still like some feedback from you all. How are you liking the story so far? Do you think there's something I could add or do better? Pretty please, I'm begging for some communication. So either review of PM me!

Thanks for all you've already done!


	6. Freedom

A/N: So here it is guys, the chapter you've been waiting for. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of the feedback you all have given me. I'm doing my best to let this story grow organically so I'm writing as I go. I sincerely hope that this chapter does your expectations justice in a tasteful way. So, without further adieux: bon appetit.

Your Highness…" he said breathlessly "do with your consort as you please."

The words had hardly left his lips before she twisted her wrist around capturing his, and pinning it above his head. "In that case I told you not to touch. I can't let that go unpunished." She released his wrist but he didn't move it. She reached down and nimbly unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was pulled open she raked her nails across his skin leaving a trail of red behind them. She backed down to sit on his thighs and undid his pants. As she pulled his pants down she continued to run her nails down his skin. It didn't take her long to toss his pants and underwear away. Never breaking eye contact she took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. She drew her teeth gently along his length.

"Serenity…" he breathed. He instantly regretted it as she bit him, hard. "AHHH!" She released him sitting back up.

"What did you call me?" She asked in a tone he'd never heard her use before.

"Forgive me, your highness." He panted, wincing.

"And why should I do so, consort?" His breathing was coming in short bursts.

"Never again. It won't happen again."

"Beg me. Beg me to forgive you."

"Please. Please forgive me, my queen. I beg of you."

"Very well. It had better not happen again or I won't be so forgiving." She went back down on him. When he arched into her she grabbed his hips and pressed them down into the ground. She released him again. "I did not give permission for you to move." When she spoke the last word she smacked his thigh again.

"Ah! Un… unforgivable."

"I agree. What do you think should be done about it?"

"I should be punished."

"Should you?" She sat back on her heels. One of his arms remained above his head the other at his side and his shirt fanned out under him. She rose, never breaking eye contact with him. He looked at her, eyes dark and tumultuous like the ocean during a storm. "On your knees." He slowly shifted before her and lifted himself onto his knees, his shirt still hanging from his shoulders. "Remove my underwear." He reached up and gently pulled on the lacy bit of fabric, dropping it to her ankles. She reached down and fisted his hair painfully, pulling his head back. "Pleasure me. You will not stop until I tell you. No hands." She forced his face between her legs. He complied willingly, taking in a deep breath, relishing her scent. She never released his hair, pressing him into her. He licked at her, pressing in and sucking at her clit. She ground down onto him and he used it to his advantage since he was not given permission to touch her. It didn't take long for her to come. He licked her clean and tried to back away but she held him fast. "You aren't finished. You will continue until I say you're done." He went back to her opening without protest. It took him more time and effort but she came again before she pulled him away. She leaned down and kissed him, dipping her tongue into his mouth, enjoying her own flavor. When she pulled away he looked into her eyes.

"Your majesty, my queen, may I touch? May I please touch you." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"You may. Undo my bra, you have permission to touch my breasts, nothing else." She knelt down in front of him, finally releasing his hair. He was shaking with desire and need as his hands followed the white lace around her back and undid the clasp. She allowed the bra to fall from her arms. His hands ghosted over her skin as he brought them back around to her front. Endymion's head was spinning. Never had he ever been so thoroughly engaged. He was becoming painful, feeling every single heartbeat between his legs and he was enjoying every second of it. He caressed her and ran his thumb over her nipples.

"Please? May I?"

"Yes." Leaning forward he took her breast into his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple and gently sucking on her. His other hand massaged her other breast. She reached around the back of his neck and pulled him into her. He stopped and peppered kisses across her chest, doing the same with the other side. She allowed it for a few minutes and then pulled away. When she did he let out a quiet whine. "You've had enough fun. Sit back."

"Yes, your majesty" He rested back on his heels. She climbed onto his lap and sheathed him in one swift motion. He moaned, falling back onto his hands. She rested her hands on his shoulders and began moving. She did it painfully slow. When he tried to meet her pace she stopped and dropped her full weight onto him, pushing him down onto the ground.

"Why would you think it's ok to move?" She asked him.

"I...huh… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, my queen."

"Why should I forgive you this time?"

"I have no excuse. Please, grant me mercy." She looked at him for a moment.

"I will because I'm feeling generous. Now- don't... move..." Again she set a pace that was agonizingly slow. Every inch of his body was on fire. With each stroke he drew closer to the edge.

"Please…" he begged. "Please may I touch you?" She halted, tilting her head to the side in the way that only she could.

"Yes, you may." She breathed. It was clear that she was drawing near her end as well. He reached up and rested his hands on her hips, running his thumbs across her skin. She began moving again but this time with a little more haste. The sight of her on top of him, her head rolled back and her eyes closed, was probably one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Her creamy white skin shimmered with a light sheen of sweat. The way she moved, it was like the full moon pulling the ocean into high tide. As he gazed at her, enraptured, he could feel himself tighten. So close, just a little more. Her movements were smooth, never faltering in any way, sliding down onto him and moving back up, almost releasing him completely. Then it happened. She came down onto him and feeling her engulf him completely finally unraveled him. He pressed his head back into the grass pulling her hips down onto him and bucking into her. When he did he hit that sweet spot deep inside her and she came too. The force of his orgasm caused his vision to go out in spots and his hands and feet to tingle. He was lightheaded and borderline hyperventilating. The sound that came from deep in his chest was ancient and primal. She cried out too and ground down onto him with her full weight, driving him deeper. For a few moments they rocked together, riding out their orgasms almost as one being.

Endymion felt tears fall from the corners of his eyes. His brain was having a hard time processing what he'd just experienced. His mind, body, and spirit had all been engaged 100% all at the same time and set ablaze in a complete sensory overload. It was overwhelming, the range of everything that had happened all at once. He closed his eyes, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he attempted to comprehend what had just happened. He felt a hand touch the side of his face.

"Endymion? Are you okay?" Her question was only just above a whisper and slightly hoarse from crying out. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Yes."

"Why are you crying?" He looked up at her. She seemed worried, looking down on him now.

"Because, I've never experienced anything more beautiful than when we finished together just now. Not a single word exists in any language that could explain how I'm feeling." She smiled at him.

"I feel the same way." She leaned down and rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed there, drifting in a pleasured stupor for some time. When she began to shift, Endymion growled and tightened his grip on her. "Endymion, we're coming up on dinner. We need to head back to our room." It was then he realized where they were. When Serenity noticed the panic on his face she drew his attention back with the touch of her hand on his cheek. "Endymion, this is our private garden. Nobody will stumble upon us." He relaxed again and turned into her touch.

"Very well, back to our room it is…". Once up, Serenity picked up her undergarments and walked over to her gown. Endymion's shirt hadn't left his shoulders but he couldn't seem to find his pants. Serenity had tossed them away but where had they landed? "Hey Serenity do you know where… my pants…" something dark caught his eye in the pond. "Oh you have got to be kidding…"

"What? What's wrong?" He went to the pond and picked up his pants, underwear still inside them. They were completely saturated. "Pffffftt." Serenity dissolved into a laughing fit. "I guess you're walking back in sopping wet pants."

"Serenity, I can't walk to our room in these! I'll be dripping all the way back."

"I'm sorry my love but it's either that or you walk back half naked."

"You can't send for another pair of pants?"

"No." He looked at her annoyed. "Your queen has spoken. Consider it punishment for making me wait so long for this." With a degree of disdain he wrung out his pants, trying to get out as much water as possible. It would take some effort to get the resulting wrinkles out of them later. As he shook them out he felt hands wrap around his waist from behind. He stopped and rested his hand on her's. "I'm so sorry, Endymion."

"What? Why? I mean I'm not that upset about the pants…"

"No, not that. I should have realized sooner… how disturbed your spirit has become. I can sense it now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Endymion, you are deeply connected with your guardian planet. Being removed from it for so long… it must have been very painful."

"My guardian planet?"

"Endymion, Earth is your guardian planet just like every one of us have guardian planets. It must have been causing you great pain to be trapped at the top of the crystal palace. You need to have physical contact with the Earth on a regular basis or your spirit becomes disturbed. Haven't you noticed?"

"I guess I haven't. I've been too preoccupied with everything else."

"I will have to get permission from the judicial committee but I think it will be possible for Pluto to create a portal door from our chambers to this garden so you can come here whenever you like."

"Serenity, that's really not necessary."

"Enough. You'd better stop resisting my help, Endymion."

"Uhm… okay. Sorry."

"Stop being sorry, accept and adapt."

"Right." He put his pants on, flinching at the cold damp fabric. He walked over to her and knelt down, taking her hands in his. He looked up at her with love and adoration. He kissed her knuckles. "May I make a request?"

"Of course you can."

"Next time… would you please wear black?" She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Absolutely."


	7. Remember

A/N: Hey guys! So there has been complete silence on the last chapter. HELP ME! I really could use some feedback on it. Just so you know, it wasn't exactly supposed to be good. Seriously, it was their first crack at that type of ... shall we call it alternate intimacy? I have provided this chapter as some fan service for you guys. I really could use some constructive criticism though. What did you like? What did you hate? Are you like "meh"? I appreciate your feedback.

PLEASE HELP ME !

* * *

The next day Endymion woke with a sense of peace. He was able to tell now how far out of sync he'd been. Spending time in the garden the day before had pulled him back into harmony with himself. He was certain that finally allowing himself to indulge in his sexual fantasies with Serenity had contributed to that peace. At the same time he wanted more. It was a good start to feeding that part of him but it felt rather tame and clumsy. What was it _exactly_ he was looking for? What did he _really _want? "You're awfully deep in thought today, Endymion."

"Hm?" He looked up from his breakfast. "I suppose."

"Any particular reason?" Serenity looked at him, curious.

"I was reflecting on yesterday." He took a bite of his eggs.

"I had wanted to ask you about it but I was unsure how to broach the subject. How do you feel about yesterday?" He was silent for a moment. He'd liked it and he hadn't. They would need to experiment a little, he decided.

"Some I liked quite a lot. Some not so much… There will be a learning curve I suppose."

"That doesn't surprise me." She drank some of her tea. "I need to get comfortable with it too. It's all new territory."

"Is it something you enjoyed?"

"I did. I understand your prior hesitation though. I didn't think I would have so much trouble with it the first time." He looked at her again.

"It didn't seem like you were having trouble." She grinned devilishly at him.

"I can't deny that I enjoyed myself but I still felt pretty clumsy." They fell silent for a while, continuing their breakfast. "Endymion, do you remember our first time together?" Why would she ask him about that? He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. What a very long time ago that was. How old had she been? She was in middle or highschool… he'd just finished highschool… maybe 16? 17? His thoughts went sideways for a moment and the thought of Small Lady having sex at around that maturity level (she was over 900 after all but certainly had not physically developed to that point.) - he'd kill the boy who dared touch his daughter in such a way. "Endymion?"

"Hm?"

"You have a terribly murderous look on your face." His cheeks turned a light red. He cleared his throat.

"... Small Lady." He said shortly.

"Ah. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that your thoughts went there."

"Did… did your father-?"

"Oh god no, he deferred all things sex related to my mother. The topic completely freaked him out. To him I was always a virgin. He may have even told himself so up to when Small Lady was born. My mother knew though." When they became intimate with each other back then he hadn't given much thought to what her parents thought about it. His only concern was her and if she was ready. He did everything in his power not to pressure her into having sex with him.

"I can't seem to recall how old… how old you were…"

"I was 15. It was the summer just before my first year of high school." Leaning back in her chair she tilted her head back, eyes closed and a tinge of pink touching her cheeks. "You were so gentle, so kind. Even then, I remember how uncomfortable and nervous I was. It's one of those memories I've always held onto tightly and cherished. So, do you remember?"

"Hmm…"

* * *

_"Mamo-chan, thank you for helping me with my homework…". They were sitting on his couch in his apartment._

_"Well, it's never easy to get you to do it willingly so of course I jumped at the chance to help when you asked."_

_"Mamo! You're so mean to me." He chuckled at her. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Everyone is always teasing me…". He stopped laughing and looked at her sweetly._

_"You make it very easy, Usako." She glowered back at him. "Do you want some tea?" She relaxed a little._

_"I guess." He got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back he brought the tea and some small tea cakes._

_"Maybe these will cheer you up." Her face lit up instantly._

_"Those look so yummy!" She attacked them, barely touching her tea. "Mamo, where did you get these? They're amazing."_

_"There's a new bakery down the street. They have all kinds of pastries." He took a sip from his tea. Soon the cakes were gone along with the tea. "Usako, it's starting to get late. Your parents are going to worry, why don't I drive you home."_

_"My parents think I'm at Mina's house." She said. He looked at her, a question hanging in the air. She seemed very tense, fisting the hem of her skirt and pulling at the stitching. She looked away, her face bright red. "I… uhm…". She fidgeted with her skirt some more. He watched her as she took a couple of deep breaths. "Would… would it be ok…. if I stayed here with you tonight?" His eyes widened just a little. The silence seemed to hang heavily in the air. He wasn't sure how to answer her. Was she suggesting what he thought she was?_

_"Well, I guess yeah. I can sleep on the couch…"_

_"No, Mamo. You don't understand. I want to **be** with you tonight." So she had meant what he'd thought._

_"Usako…". When she looked back at him it took his breath away. She looked nervous but she had this determined look on her face that was striking. Her eyes were almost fierce and the set of her features was absolutely beautiful. "Usako, I can't possibly ask you to…"_

_"That's why I'm asking you." She interrupted. "Please? I want to."_

_"I don't know, Usako. I don't want you to think you have to do this and rush into it." She shook her head._

_"No, Mamo, I'm not rushing. I genuinely want to. Please?" He sat silent for a moment or two. He wanted to but he wasn't in any kind of hurry. He exhaled and relaxed onto the couch. Well, he hoped his self-control was up to par then. He gave her a very slight nod. She relaxed a bit too and smiled lovingly at him. It quickly became clear that she hadn't thought the evening through to this point. Maybe she had expected him to stonewall her? "O-okay then." She said triumphantly… sort of._

"_You didn't really think this through did you?" He asked jokingly._

_"I DID TOO! I… I just..." She fell silent. When he moved next to her he saw her jump. He scooped her up onto his lap and hugged her close._

_"Usa, we don't have to do anything. You can stay and if something happens then it happens. Why not let it come naturally?" She relaxed against him._

_"Okay." She answered quietly. "That sounds good."_

_"Okay." He kissed her temple. "You're very precious to me, my darling bunny." She turned and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"And you're precious to me, Mamo." They sat that way for a while, silent. He felt her relax against him. He was sure she'd fallen asleep until he felt her lips brush against his neck making him gasp. She shifted in his arms until she was straddling him on the couch. Her eyes were dark as they searched his face. What was she looking for? She reached up to cup his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed back gently, trying not to scare her with his growing hunger and need. He allowed his hands to rest on her waist. As the kiss continued his hands crept up, pulling her shirt up with them. When his fingers brushed against the side of her breast she gasped and pulled away. He looked back at her, concern on his face._

_"Usa, we can stop." She didn't answer him. Instead she gazed at him again with those eyes, almost as dark as the night sky. In response she pulled her shirt up and over her head and discarded it on the other end of the couch. He took in the sight of her, the lacy pink bra hiding what he really wanted to see. Her face had been getting progressively redder and she was now bright as a lobster. She averted her gaze, clearly embarrassed. "Usa… Usa look at me." She looked at him sideways. "It's ok. Here, get up." He helped her off of his lap and stood next to her. Taking her hand he led her to his bedroom. Once there he shut off the lights so that only a little moonlight came filtering in through his sheer curtains. "Better?"_

_"Y-yeah."_

_"Are you sure you want to keep going?"_

_"Yes." Her voice was quiet but determined. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, showing off her matching pink underwear. His self control was evaporating faster than he expected. He reached up and brushed her cheek with his knuckles then dropped his hand to her breast. He felt her tense for a moment and then relax against his hand. Shakily she touched his shirt running her hand across his shoulder and then down his chest. He took her hand in his and moved it to the buttons. She hesitated._

_"It's ok, take your time." He could see her expression turn determined in the faint light. She undid each button with care and once his shirt was open she ran her fingers over his chest. He undid his belt and untucked his shirt, allowing it to fall from his shoulders. He watched her face as she looked over him. She brushed her fingers over his skin, leaving a burning trail of butterfly kisses behind them. His breathing was becoming labored. He sure as hell hoped she wouldn't change her mind at this point. He took in a breath when she hooked her hands on the waist of his pants. Slowly, she undid the buttons and pulled on the zipper. It felt like the sound of it echoed loudly against the walls of his room. She pulled on his pants and they fell with a rustle to the floor along with his boxers. She pulled away, nervously staring at his growing erection. He waited for a few moments but she didn't move. "Usa?"_

_"Yes?" She asked as if in a trance._

_"Usa, we can still stop." Her eyes snapped up to look into his. Without breaking eye contact she reached around and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall down next to his pants. His hand went to her breast almost of its own accord. She closed her eyes. He ran his thumb over her nipple eliciting a gasp but she didn't pull away. He was quickly losing control of himself. He dropped his hand to hers and pulled her to the bed. She climbed on willingly, dropping her head onto his pillow. He followed her and stood on his knees near her feet. His hands were shaking as he reached for her underwear. When he tugged on the delicate fabric she lifted her hips from the bed, allowing him to remove them easily. He tossed them aside and drank her in. So long, he'd waited so long for this. Her skin was like shimmering pearls in the faint light of the moon and her eyes like deep dark sapphires. Starting at her knees he ran his hands along the inside of her thighs, pulling them apart as he went. When they reached the apex of her legs he used his thumb to press against her clit. He stilled when he felt her flinch. He looked up at her again. "Are you sure you want this? Soon I won't be able to stop." After a second or two she nodded._

_"I'm sure." She answered hoarsely. He searched her face but found no doubt there, just nervousness._

_"Okay. Let me know if I'm hurting you."_

_"I will." She said breathlessly. His attention turned back to her opening. He took two fingers and pressed into her. She was very tight and he felt her walls jump, clamping down on his fingers. He was definitely worried about hurting her. She was so fresh and new, it would be uncomfortable at the least if she took him in like this. Still pressing his thumb against her clit he began working his fingers in as far as they would go. She ground down onto his hand, pressing her head into his pillow. Encouraged he inserted another finger. She was panting, her eyes closed and he could feel her walls quiver. He spread his fingers as wide as he could, trying to stretch her just a little more. Once he did it only took three or four more thrusts to bring on her orgasm. She cried out his name softly as her juices drenched his hand. He certainly wasn't stopping now. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, savoring her flavor. He looked back at her, watching her pant on his bed. Here goes nothing. He spread her legs further and draped them over his thighs. He leaned over and supported himself on his elbows as he looked into her face. He dropped down to press his cheek against hers and took a deep breath. She smelled like jasmine and roses mixed with fresh snow._

_"We'll take it slow. It's going to be uncomfortable so let me know if I need to stop or slow down." She nodded, still drifting in a haze of pleasure. He positioned himself at her opening and pressed against her. Her breathing became slightly labored. He pressed harder and dipped in just a little, the whole time studying her face. Good grief she was tight. He pressed in further but stilled when she flinched. After a moment she nodded. He pulled out and went back in, deeper this time. He continued working into her little by little until finally he completely sheathed himself in her. "Oh gods…" he whispered involuntarily. He fought tooth and nail against the overwhelming need to start pounding into her. He looked down on her again. She had a light sheen of sweat on her brow and her face was fixed in a grimace. He remained still within her waiting for her to grow more accustomed to his size. Her features began to relax and she opened her eyes to look at him._

_"Okay." She whispered. Still fighting the urge to slam into her he set a slow and steady pace. He wasn't going to last very long. Eventually she began to move with him, matching his movements and locked her legs around his waist. He fought to control his movements. He could still hurt her if he wasn't careful. He felt her clamp down around him as she hit her peak again. She cried out as she came hard around him. Finally his pace sputtered, he came too. He moaned out her name as he rocked into her as far as he could. He rode out his orgasm grinding into her. When he was finally spent he opened his eyes to look into her face. There were tears in her eyes. He cupped her cheek, worried._

_"Are you okay?" She sniffled a little and leaned into his palm._

_"I think so. I don't know why I'm crying." He studied her for a minute. He knew why. It was her first time and love or not there was always some kind of an emotional fallout. He pulled out of her and settled down at her side. He reached out to the end of the bed unfolding the comforter that rested there and covered them both. When he pulled her close to him she pressed her face against his chest. Even though she wasn't weeping he could still feel her tears on his skin._

_"Usako…"_

_"I'm okay, Mamo, really." She cleared her throat and hugged him. "It was wonderful. Thank you." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head._

_"I love you, Usa."_

_"I love you too." She relaxed against him and before long she was snoring quietly into his side. He listened to her sleep for some time before sleep took him too._

* * *

Endymion finally looked at Serenity and smiled. "I do remember." She smiled back.

"I really wasn't sure what to expect or what I wanted back then. Will you talk to me? And tell me what you liked and what you didn't like? We can learn together and I'm sure we can make it into what you really want."

"Yeah, I suppose we really could." Her smile turned into a grin.

"Okay." She went back to her breakfast. He turned his attention to his meal as well. "Just let me know when you're ready to try again."

"I will. I need to reflect on how I feel about it."

"Okay." She took another bite of her breakfast. "Just so you know, I won't be back for dinner tonight. There's a late meeting I need to oversee."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know."

"Endymion, please don't neglect your preparation. We're only a week out from September 1st."

"I should say the same to you."

"Yes… I'm guilty of being lax this last month. We really cannot allow ourselves to do this again. I just hope neither of us regrets this." She reached out and rested her hand on his. He looked up at her. He felt a little ragged, run down. She smiled at him weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too.


	8. Failure

AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I drove full speed into a writer's block wall. I think I've got my momentum back though. As always I look forward to your feedback and I hope you enjoy!

Morning came and Endymion sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. What was he going to do today? He felt groggy and out of sorts for some reason. Frowning, he got up from the bed and went to get ready for the day. He showered and dressed then went to their study. He was still looking over the selection of books when a knock came on the door. The sound almost startled him. '_What on Earth?'_ He didn't move. It was most likely his imagination so he looked back down at the book that rested in his hands. When the knock sounded again his gaze snapped back to the entrance of their wing. A little bewildered he set the book down and walked down the hallway to the door. The knock came a third time. "Yes?"

"Master Endymion? It's Sailor Pluto. May I enter?"

"Yes, of course." The lock clicked and the door opened. Sailor Pluto stood before him, her garnet rod in her hands. "Hello, Pluto."

"Hello, Master Endymion. I've come to install a portal door for you to the garden."

"Ah, yes." He moved aside and Sailor Pluto walked past him. Once the door closed again and the lock clicked Pluto spun around and looked at Endymion intently. He stopped, taken aback.

"Master Endymion, my King, I-"

"Don't."

"But sire I-"

"Really, Pluto, don't." He frowned at her. "Out of all the sailor guardians, you were the last I would have pegged for being so immature. Your price was paid, Pluto. I am paying mine."

"It's not fair." She said under her breath.

"Do you feel that my Queen's ruling is unfair?"

"I didn't mean…". He held up his hand and she fell silent.

"I want to make this very clear to you. I agree with the ruling that was passed down. I accept the punishment that has been deemed fitting to the crime. You knew what would happen if you broke the one rule that should never be broken but you did so anyway. You accepted the consequences. I knew I was breaking a law that is in place for a reason. Circumstances do not absolve us of guilt for transgressing these mandates. Your actions saved all the universe and yet you still lost your life." Pluto was silent. He felt almost angry with her. Of all people SHE should know this. "Her Royal Highness, Neo Queen Serenity gifted you rebirth. She has gifted me a stay of execution. Now you let all of the other sailor guardians know that I don't want any more of this unnecessary, childish, and misplaced pity, as if you all don't agree with Her Majesty's ruling." Pluto looked back at him shocked. They stood in silence for a minute or two and then Pluto gave him a large adoring smile.

"Of course. I apologize for being so foolish." She cleared her throat a little. "The portal door mechanism will be attached to a door that already exists here in your quarters. Do you have one you would prefer I use?" He looked around and shrugged.

"I have no preference."

"Very well. I will use the door that attaches the study to this hallway." She approached the door at the far end of the hall. Taking her garnet rod in her hand she held it almost like a pool cue aimed at the door knob. He watched curiously as she thrust the rod through the knob of the door causing what appeared to be a holographic image of the study appear briefly where the door was. She then turned the rod and the image spun around and reflected the garden. Finally, she pulled the rod back and stood it back up in her hand. The whole thing was actually pretty interesting to watch. She looked at him and smiled. "All done."

"That's all?"

"Yes." He went to the door and opened it. It was the study. He closed the door and opened it again. It was still the study. That's weird, he thought it was supposed to just switch automatically. When he closed and opened the door a third time he heard Pluto chuckle behind him.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun. How is this supposed to work?"

"Go ahead and close the door." He did so and looked back at Pluto. "It is our nature to turn doorknobs a certain way every time we use them. If you use your right hand to open a door you turn the knob to the right. Likewise, if you open a door with your left hand you will turn the knob to the left. It's less psychology and more mechanics, it's how our wrists are built." He thought back on opening doors all of his life and he never noticed it. It was true though.

"Fascinating…". He said, staring at his left hand.

"It's one of those funny quirks that nobody notices. So to make it work all you have to do is turn the knob the other way."

"So you mean… turn it to the left with my right hand?"

"Yes, or turn it right with your left." What a curious thing. He reached out with his right hand and turned the knob to the left. Sure enough, when the door swung open the garden appeared. The portal opened up where he and Serenity had accessed it from the palace proper.

"Incredible."

"I must bid you farewell, Master Endymion."

"Yes, of course." He closed the door and watched as she left. Alone once again he turned back to the study door. Again he opened the door as Pluto instructed and walked into the garden. The door closed quietly behind him. When he tried to open it the knob wouldn't turn to the right. "Locked… Oh, right…". When he turned the knob left it opened again to the hallway. Even though he was still pretty enthralled with the door he needed to use his time wisely. He walked over to the bank of the pond and knelt next to the water. It was clear as glass and sparkled in the light filtering through the crystal ceiling. He touched the water, sending out ripples in all directions. It should be cold enough. He stood and removed his clothes. This time he folded them neatly and left them well beyond the reach of the water. He waded out to the middle of the pond and towards the waterfall. The water never rose above his waist and it most definitely was cold enough. When he reached the waterfall there was actually a flat stone just under the flow of the water. It was suspiciously convenient. He climbed under the flow of water and sat cross legged on the stone.

'_Breath in._' He stretched tall, '_breath out.'_ He relaxed into the water. He sat in the waterfall for about 10 or 15 minutes before he got to where his body was about it quit on him. '_My stamina has been reduced by quite a lot.'_ He thought. That wasn't good. He had made it through last month's event only passing out after that last stroke, but he had been able to stay in the water for almost 45 minutes at a time. He was better healed this time, true, but it seemed like so much played into his ability to remain conscious that it felt like little compensation. Frowning he waded back to the banks of the pond. He put his pants back on but left everything else folded neatly on the grass. He decided to transition to his yoga routine. Even his pliability had suffered. He felt stiff and restricted as he went through his poses. Worry welled up in his chest. _'I don't know if I can manage this time…"._

"Endymion?" He turned his head and looked at Serenity. "It looks like Pluto was able to set up the portal door."

"Yes."

"Are you alright? You seem upset." He looked away from her. He was most definitely upset. The possibility of him not getting through this month was slowly morphing into a probability. How was he supposed to tell her that? She would have an even harder time following through on her end. He wouldn't do that. He wasn't going to tell her. Besides, maybe he wouldn't pass out and it would work out fine.

"I'm um, still dealing with our maiden voyage the other day…". She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay… sure…". She answered. She didn't believe him, he knew that. "Well, since we're both here I can send for lunch and we can eat here together."

"I would like that." He smiled at her. Soon they both sat at the table under the willow tree with their lunch. His heart was seriously disturbed, almost to the point of a panic attack. He could feel Serenity's eyes on him as he pushed his food around the plate.

"Endymion."

"Hm?"

"You are clearly upset and I'm sure I know why. Will you talk to me? Please?" He frowned and slumped into his chair.

"I'm worried. I don't have the stamina built up that I had last month. And then I only just made it through." She looked at him sadly.

"I figured. We were both lazy this month. All we can do now is see how things turn out." He nodded. He went back to his food. Five days left. Only five days left.

* * *

Endymion sat beneath the waterfall every morning for the next four days. He practiced his yoga, meditated, and even went back to his piano which had been neglected for a couple of weeks. It was all an attempt to get back into the routine that had saved him the month before. He knew it was most likely too little too late. Whatever happened on the first of September would be what it was. He'd spent so much time moping through the month that he lost sight of his objective. Every month needed to be spent preparing for the following until this whole ordeal was done and behind them. _'I need to refocus. Depressed or not I need to stick to my routine._'

He had returned to their room after a session in the garden on the 30th of August. When he did, Mars and Jupiter were waiting for him. He said nothing and neither did they as he followed them from the North Wing down the corridor, around corners, down sets of stairs and finally coming to the "ready room". The door closed softly but his stomach turned with the click of the lock.

_"Endymion, you will make it through this and I will support you. I will lift you up and give you my strength to go on. I will not allow you to break under this pressure."_

Her words seemed to echo in his head and then reverberated down to his heart. He felt his chest overflow with warmth and he hugged himself. All he could do was accept and move forward. It was early but he was extremely tired. He skipped dinner and went straight to bed. He'd just get tomorrow over with.

He'd gone to bed so early that he woke earlier than normal. It would be an hour or two before Uranus came to fetch him. He used the time to meditate. Maybe he could make up some of the physical prep with some last minute meditation… maybe… It was too late at this point and regrets never did anybody any good. Mind over matter. Even so, he wasn't optimistic.

* * *

He still sat on the bed meditating when the inevitable knock came on the door. He looked at the door without saying a word. Uranus opened the door. They held eye contact for a moment before he looked away and at the floor. He didn't make eye contact with her again and followed her in silence to the courtyard in front of the palace. He still felt exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all. Serenity stood next to the pillar all in black and her hair done up in the fierce bun that she had worn the first time. As he was led to the pillar he took a moment to glance around the square. There were more people this time but the eerie silence was still present. He thought back to each of these events. Everyone was always silent, not even speaking whispers under their breath. 'I wonder why that is? Is it voluntary? Is it in agreeance or protest?' He knelt next to the pillar and his hands were affixed to the stone. 'I wonder what kind of stone this is? It looks like granite but it could also be something else. The patterns are close enough to be marble too.' Serenity's voice, clear as silver bells, brought him back into focus.

"In accordance with the ruling passed down on May 28th against the Queens consort, Endymion, for high treason, the fourth of 12 public lashings will take place today." She then turned to Endymion. "You will count out loud for these witnesses, 20 lashes." He glanced at her over his shoulder and saw her face reflected the exhaustion she was feeling. This time he watched the first strike come. Her face went blank, like the stone before him. When the whip cracked it forced the air from his lungs.

"One." He looked back at her again and watched the second blow fall. "Two." He looked back at her with every strike. "Seven." He was growing lightheaded. He wasn't sure what he was looking for or what he wanted to see but he was searching for _something_ with each strike. "Twelve." It dawned on him, he was looking for the strength to finish. His vision was already fading out and he was only up to twelve. He forced his eyes open and used every ounce of his mental fortitude to count out "thirteen". He felt the sweat on his face. It was unusually humid and hot outside for September 1st. He heard his heart thundering in his ears. He wasn't going to make it. When the realization hit him he stopped fighting. If he wasn't going to get through all twenty lashes he might as well just pass out now instead of wasting energy and subsequent healing time trying to remain conscious. He heard more than felt the fourteenth crack of the whip. He didn't even try to utter the number, he just slipped quietly into unconsciousness.

Everything sounded very distant. Was he coming around already? He could still make out the feel of the breeze against his skin but he seemed to be lying down now, his hands freed from his restraints. Someone was speaking but it felt like he was trying to hear them through a swimming pool's worth of water. "...an… ble…. omp… ext…". What was the point? He could figure things out later. "Dis… noun… at…". And then there was nothing.

* * *

Serenity saw when he'd slumped against the stone pillar. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. He had passed out. She looked to Mercury and gave a quick nod. Mercury and one of her aids went to Endymion's side. She would have to address the assembly. She took a deep breath and stood tall before turning to face the crowd. "My consort is unable to complete this month's punishment. As this is a failure to meet one of the conditions of his ruling, he will have one month added to the end of his sentence. May this stand as an example to all that no one is exempt from the law. My mercy brought great agony to this planet. Endymion is to serve as proof that my mistake will not be repeated. His sentence will be completed in full for all of you to witness. He will be brought here again on October 1st."

As badly as she wished to rush to his side she resisted. She could not show any hint of weakness, not in front of a crowd. Mercury was busy taking vitals and supervising her aides as they positioned him on the stretcher. She wanted so badly to cry, seeing him like that. It was almost as bad as the first time she had to do this. "I'm such a fool." She whispered to herself. Soon, Endymion had been taken back into the palace and she stood at the center of the square alone. The breeze wove in and out of the leaves, rustling them playfully. The day was spitefully beautiful and bright.

The crowd had finally all filed out and the square was empty except for Serenity. She just stood staring at the stone pillar blankly. Was this really going to be enough? Twelve of these barbaric shows of punishment to stave off war? She somehow doubted it. Violence to prevent violence? It was counterintuitive and naive. "Your Majesty?" She looked to her right. Mars stood there, concern on her face.

"Is Endymion…"

"Mercury says that he simply passed out, nothing else was found physically wrong with him."

"Hm". She turned her attention back to the pillar. They stood silent for some time. Without shifting her gaze Serenity spoke again. "Tell me, Mars, do you still sense the atmosphere of war? Has it subsided at all?"

"In some ways it has, yes. However, war is a fickle thing and it can switch in an instant. I admonish caution in this matter."

"Yes, of course. You will tell me if something were to change for the worse even in the slightest, insignificant way. I pray we can still prevent this."

"Yes, my queen." Serenity looked at her guardian finally. So very many years and lifetimes together.

"Do you remember, Rei, how much you used to tease me when we were kids?" Mars' face turned bright red when Serenity used her given name.

"I have not heard you say that name in many centuries…". Mars said quietly.

"Well, once Crystal Tokyo was established we basically began living our lives the way they should have been lived millennia ago." Serenity approached the pillar and rested a hand against it. "I hated conflict so much serving as a Sailor Guardian. I hated fighting endless battles, the endless enemies. All of our companions were always in danger. Now, though… there is part of me that deeply wishes she was Usagi again, fighting against those evils as Sailor Moon. It was always so clear who the enemy was. Now though… I do not know anymore." Mars looked at her friend sadly. Slowly, she approached Serenity and then rested a hand on her arm. Serenity looked at Mars.

"Things will become more clear with time. Patience and faith are what you need and have confidence in those of us closest to you. We are all working hard to discover what we can on the matter."

"I know you are. I feel very limited with what I can do for you all."

"Likewise, Odango." Serenity looked at Mars for a moment, completely surprised. Finally she snorted and then started laughing. Mars chuckled too. "Please your Majesty, let the other guardians and myself do what we can from our end. We will work to let you handle things on yours. Together we succeed."

"Divided we fail…" it was a variation on an old proverb from centuries past. "I will excuse myself and retire to my chambers. I need to see Endymion…"

"Yes, your highness. Please call should you need any of us."

"Of course." Serenity smiled at her friend sadly and then disappeared into the palace.


	9. Fallout

The vague throbbing of his back woke him from his fainting spell. So their fears were warranted. He grew angry at himself for failing his wife. Now she had to endure another month of this nonsense. He opened his eyes. He was alone in their room. Mercury must have applied the medicated cloth to his back. He pushed himself up off the bed and stumbled over to the door leading to the balcony. He leaned against the doorframe with his arm. It was still only early afternoon and he could hear the birds singing in the distance. He slid down to his knees. He didn't have any strength in his legs. He was so angry and frustrated to the point of tears. He slammed his fist into the floor. What was all of this for? They were bowing to an unseen force. War. Could war really break out? Was there really a threat or was it an individual pulling strings from the shadows? "Damn it!" He pounded his fist against the floor again.

"Endymion." He looked over his shoulder at his wife. He realized how crazed he must have looked. He could still feel the tears on his face. She just looked at him. Her gaze made him feel completely transparent, like she was looking at him and through him- seeing all of his life… seeing all of him. He got lightheaded suddenly and wavered. At least he didn't have far to fall. He laid on his side where he landed. The rustle of her dress filled his ears as she went to him. "Oh, Endymion." Her hand caressed his cheek. "I won't presume to know how you're feeling right now. Let me help you back to bed." She helped him up and he allowed her to lead him back to bed. He was once again lying down but this time with Serenity sitting next to him. "What were you thinking, getting out of bed like that?" She asked him softly.

"I'm so sorry." She didn't answer him. Instead she opted to run her fingers through his hair. Neither of them said anything for some time. The feeling of her hand on his head was soothing and it drew him close to the edge of sleep. His heart felt as though it could tear straight out of his chest, breaking through the floor and fall all the way down to the center of the Earth.

"I forgive you." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Endymion, I forgive you." He felt tears come back to his eyes.

"You do… you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do." He took her hand in his and kissed it. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hear her say that. "I'm not upset with you, my love. Are you upset with me?" He looked at her sadly.

"God no, why?"

"Exactly." Well that was an effective way to make her point. "So please, please stop thinking I'm upset with you. I promise you I'm not even close to it." She got up from the bedside and went to her dressing room. It didn't take long for her to return dressed in a nightgown and crawl into bed next to him. She snuggled up close to him, pressing her forehead to his on the pillow. They didn't say a single thing, they didn't have to. He took such great comfort in having her so close to him. He reached up and rested a hand on her neck, just below her chin, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Mmmm." She cracked her eyes just enough for the mid afternoon sun to catch the bright blue, making them sparkle. She looked into his eyes for some time before saying anything. "You're heartbroken… aren't you Endymion?"

"I am."

"If I could I would mend it in an instant." She reached up and rested a hand over his heart. "I cannot nor will I tell you how to feel. I just wish you weren't in such pain." He was growing tired again.

"Please…" he said the word but he didn't know what to follow it with. What was he asking for? She already forgave him, so it wasn't that. His heart was crying out for something but he couldn't find the words to put to it. For a moment it felt like he grasped it and asked again. "Serenity, please…". Was he crying again? There were tears on his cheeks, he could feel them. He opened his mouth again but words didn't come.

"Okay… okay I will. As soon as you know what, I will, I promise." She reached up and brushed his tears away with her knuckles. "For now, please get some rest. I'll be right here next to you, I won't go anywhere." He took in a shaky breath and relaxed into the bed. She would be right there, she wasn't going to leave him alone. That last thought felt like a distant ripple in a pond. He was asleep again in seconds, sad but reassured.

* * *

Endymion woke early again. It was still dark outside but the whispers of morning were on the horizon. He was in pain but it wasn't quite as bad as previous months had been. Serenity still slept next to him. She was snoring lightly and he was certain it was drool he saw at the corner of her mouth. Now, more than any other time, was she at her most beautiful. The person he loved was sleeping next to him. Not the queen, not the mom, not the warrior. It was just… "Serenity…". He whispered. His voice did not stir her, she just continued snoring next to him. Things did look better today. He held a sense of calm in his heart this morning. The day before was what it was, there was no changing it. Today he could control. 'I'll head to the garden and do some yoga later.' He thought to himself. When he shifted to get up a hand wrapped around his bicep.

"You will rest today and I will be here to make sure that you do." Although spoken groggily the words were said with finality. She was looking at him through one half-open eye. "Now lay back down or I'll take away your garden privileges for this month." She definitely meant it. She held him fast even after he laid back down. She was soon snoring again but this time with her hand firmly attached to his arm. So much for getting out of bed. Instead he turned his thoughts to their situation.

He'd been hearing whispers of unrest before beginning his sentence several months earlier. The whole planet felt like it was on the brink of something and they continued to teeter on a knife's edge. One wrong move could undo all of the progress humanity had made up to this point. As he thought about it it wasn't all that different from when Queen Metalia had brought ruin to the earth millennia ago. Everything they'd worked to build was on the line. There weren't very many people around who remembered the time before the current silver Millenium. The time of division and conflict before Crystal Tokyo was founded. Was it someone from then or someone who didn't know what that life was like? Was it even a "someone"? Could they be dealing with another invader or was it terrestrial? He hadn't begun any intelligence gathering before his incarceration. Now his hands were tied and he had no way of looking into the matter. What could he possibly do from their little hallway at the top of the crystal palace?

"Mmm… mamo…chan…". He looked back to his wife. She was talking in her sleep. He felt himself grow tired again. Maybe he could find out more information from her later today. He watched her for some time before allowing himself to go back to sleep. She had decreed that he would rest today and she was his Queen, after all. Her word was his law.

* * *

The sunlight coming in from the balcony finally stirred him from sleep. The light warmed his skin, feeling like a gentle caress. 'What time is it?' He thought. It had to be after noon judging from where the Sun was in the sky. He shifted to get up and flinched. Right, his back. It was more painful now than it had been when last he woke. Even so, he sat up in bed with some effort. Serenity wasn't in bed with him. When he looked around the room he caught sight of her sitting at the table on the balcony. She was looking at her tablet again with a scowl on her face. He just stared at her for some time until she looked up at him. Her features relaxed instantly and she tilted her head. "Hello my love." She said. He didn't answer her. She sat looking at him for a while before getting up and walking over to him. When she reached the bed she hugged him close against her chest. He turned into her, drawing in her scent. She rested a hand on top of his head. "I think it's time we clean you up and change your dressings. Come on…". She pulled away from him and offered him her hand. He took it and followed her to the bathroom.

The shower was refreshing and it felt good to be clean with fresh bandages and clothes. When they'd finished in the shower he went and sat at the desk in their room. Should he ask now? It was as good a time as any. "Serenity."

"Yes?" She was heading out to the balcony but stopped when he spoke.

"Is there anything you can tell me about how things are developing with this war threat we're facing?" She looked at him for a bit before sighing and sitting down on his piano bench.

"Sadly no." She smoothed her dress. "I have the guardians working on it but they haven't really had any success as of yet. I spoke with Mars the day before yesterday and she said that some unrest had subsided but that the threat still lingers in the air."

"Day before yesterday?" His brow furrowed.

"You've been asleep for two days darling." So two days this time. He was perplexed by how these periods of unconsciousness varied each time. "Either way, we have nothing yet. I have a meeting with your judicial committee at the end of the week to go over how to handle this month. We know what the terms are, we just need to make it official." He nodded.

"Do you think there's anything I can do from here to help? Anything at all?" Serenity thought about it for a moment but finally shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. The best I can offer is just to keep you in the loop. We're trying to keep this investigation far, far under the radar. A wrong move could actually trigger civil war…" They both fell silent.

"So I can do nothing." He slammed his fist against the desk, making Serenity jump in surprise. Suddenly he was a teenager again, unable to help the sailor guardians do anything. All that time before his crystal was unlocked when he had little to no power came flooding back. Even when he gained access to the Golden Crystal it took Serenity to unlock it. "Again… I'm useless again, why-" he was interrupted by Serenity's hand as it came into contact with his cheek. Had she… actually slapped him? He sat for a moment in disbelief before looking up at his wife wide-eyed. Her eyes were alight with fury.

"How dare you." She seethed. He was so shocked that he just looked at her, caught absolutely off guard. "How can you belittle my feelings so easily Endymion?"

"What…I… " the words that came to him were jumbled and confused so he just stopped trying to speak. Tears had come to her eyes.

"You are necessary to me. How could you say that you're useless when I need you so desperately? And what's all this nonsense about being useless again? Surely you aren't referring to when we were children." Tears were rolling down her cheeks at this point. "How many times do I need to tell you this before it gets through to you? I need you to go on… I can't continue without your strength and support, Endymion. Every time you do this… it feels like you're calling me a liar… and that the way I feel means nothing to you…" She was on the brink of sobbing. Reflexively he stood and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tight against him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" He said finally. They stood for a while, Serenity crying into his chest. She was right of course. He really needed to end the pity party he was throwing. All of this on the heels of telling Pluto along with the other guardians not to pity him. "I'm a fool. Of course I care how you feel. Your happiness is the reason I draw breath. I need you too…". They stood like that until finally Serenity stopped crying. She took a deep shaky breath and then pulled away.

"I swear, Endymion, if you do this again I will beat you…". He could tell it was an empty threat but he was certainly going to take advantage of it. With a devilish look in his eye he leaned in close to her ear.

"I sincerely hope you do."


	10. Outbreak

PLEASE READ: Hello everyone. I wanted to post a short author's note before this chapter. First, I want to say I have had the next few chapters planned long before COVID-19 took off. I debated on whether or not to rewrite them but I liked them too much. Second, I want to ask something of all of you who read this: please please please take the outbreak of COVID-19 _seriously_. I live in the United States and our number of confirmed cases of COVID-19 passed 100,000 today. The number of deaths here is nearly double the number recovered and I'm sure it's only going to get higher. I myself and some of my family are at risk for complications with this virus and face higher mortality rates if we were to contract it. I know it sucks having to stay home and it sucks not being able to have parties or get togethers BUT isn't it better to be board at home a little bummed over a cancelled get-together than hooked up to a respirator in a hospital bed fighting for your life? Or maybe you accidentally transmit it to a close friend or family member and they die because you just didn't want to stay away for a couple of weeks. We can all do our part to keep this virus from spiraling completely out of control by just following instructions given out by our local governments and taking ordinary health safety precautions like simply washing your hands often, sanitizing high touch items like your phone or tablet, and adhering to self-quarantine guidelines. I hope all of us will show consideration for our fellow humans so that we can make it through this with as little loss of life as possible.

Now, I will hop off of my soap box on the matter. I hope you take it to heart. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Crystal Tokyo was the epicenter for the global alliances that had been forged over the centuries since Neo Queen Serenity ascended to the throne. The form that the worldwide government took now was that of a global community all in voluntary subjection to Silver Millennium. Slowly over the years borders had dissolved and people had come together in peace with the blessings of the Legendary Silver Crystal to thank for their shared prosperity. Now, each continent was its own sort of "state" or "territory" with two representatives each. These representatives had direct access to Neo Queen Serenity and Crystal Tokyo. They would then delegate to more localized governmental installments within their territories.

North America's representatives were Derrick Johnson and Jessica Charles. Jessica was from what was known as the "Midwest" in days past and had a wild side. She lived on a sizable ranch and tamed wild mustang for fun. Derrick was a bit of a cranky scholar. He spent nearly every minute of his day reading or attending lectures. When summoned, the two of them nearly always clashed in some way.

South America's representatives were Margarita Cordova and Esteban Martinez. Margarita came from a stern matriarchal background and had a fierce way of looking and speaking. She was imperious and unforgiving when it came to following the law. Esteban was the oldest representative out of the 6 represented continents. He was a grandfather several times over and had a warm and inviting demeanor. He was usually the one trying to lighten the mood with a poorly timed "dad joke".

Europe was represented by a beautiful girl named Orla McGreggor. She had a strong Irish lineage and it showed. She had fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and skin that made porcelain crack in jealousy. She was a kind person with a bright, but not overbearing personality. Fredrick VanHausen, the second European representative, was a middle-aged man. He was nice but reserved and so he came off as unapproachable. His thin lanky figure and sharp blue eyes didn't help anyone feel any better about speaking with him.

Africa was represented by a set of cousins, Akinyi and Akua Fengua. While they were indeed cousins they could have been twins. They both had beautiful complexions and both stood around six feet tall. Their most striking shared feature, however, was their eyes. Both Akinyi and Akua had extremely pale blue eyes. The two certainly made a fearcesom pair.

A young man with sandy brown hair and dark eyes was the first representative for Australia. His name was Frederick Thompson and he was a gentle giant of a man at 6'4". He was boisterous in his speech but gentle in his actions. Rachel Smith was a sort of "girl next door" type. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes. She always seemed rather thoughtful and quiet.

Asia was represented by a tiny slip of a woman, Fai Dong, and a portly man, Daquan Da. Fai was a motherly type, short and slight, but with a raging fire for a personality. Daquan was always a little confused but mostly nice. They were so completely opposite that it was hard to picture that they represented the same continent.

It was these representatives who made up the judicial committee behind Queen's Consort Endymion's legal case and they now all sat around a massive table on the ground floor of the crystal palace.

Serenity stood in front of her chair at the meeting table. All 8 sailor guardians lined the wall behind Serenity's chair. "I would like to call this meeting to order now that all of us are present." Serenity said clearly. The small whispers and side conversations died away as everyone looked to the Queen. "As you all are well aware, Endymion was not able to remain conscious for this last public lashing. We are gathered here to formally determine the next course of action."

"We know the next course of action." Akinyi said, sounding perturbed.

"Another month will be added to his isolation and an additional public flogging." Akua continued, crossing his arms.

"We still have to make it official." Jessica said, chiding the cousins. "I know it's y'all's first judicial case but surely you know how these things need to be carried out. This is politics 101 young'ins…"

"We know that, obviously. You need to learn to speak prop-" Serenity banged her staff on the floor, cutting Akua short.

"I will not tolerate insults in this palace and especially not during an official meeting. You will be respectful or I will have you escorted from this room." Akua huffed and slumped back in his chair. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Yes, we all know the terms but we are here to finalize it." Serenity took her seat. "So do any of you have questions or concerns about the matter?" She watched as everyone looked around at each other but no one spoke up. "Very well. An additional 30 days will be added onto the end of Endymion's current sentence to begin with a 13th public lashing. Do any of you have anything else you need to address with me?"

"Your majesty, I do have a concern." Fredrick, the European representative said, leaning forward onto the table.

"Please speak."

"It seems that an unknown form of pneumonia has surfaced in the Northern areas of Europe. It appears to be a viral form and it mutates rapidly. I would like to request assistance in order to research this virus to hopefully develop a vaccine. We also need some practical assistance like additional doctors and medical equipment to treat the presented cases."

"This is a serious matter. Have there been any fatalities?" Serenity asked, concerned. In the centuries since she took the throne the Silver Crystal had blessed humanity with mostly good health. However, while most diseases had been suppressed by its power, there were some rare and aggressive pathogens that could not be completely controlled.

"So far no. We've been able to treat infected ones well enough to keep them alive but we have yet to cure them. In addition their immune systems are severely compromised. We have a few that have contracted other less severe infections and nearly died."

"This is indeed a grave situation." Serenity agreed. "I would like to motion to isolate the known affected area until we can learn more about this and possibly come up with a treatment."

"I will second the motion." Rachel answered.

"Very well. Fredrick, please would you remain here for a couple of days so we can work out the logistics on providing resources to the affected area. Orla, I would like you to remain behind as well."

"Of course your majesty." They answered in unison.

"Are there any other concerns?" The room remained silent. "Very well. This meeting is adjourned." All of the representatives except Orla and Fredrick filed out of the room. "Fredrick, how many cases have been reported thus far?"

"207 confirmed cases, your highness."

"Mercury?" Serenity turned to her guardians who still stood silent along the back wall.

"Your majesty." Mercury stepped forward.

"Would you please join us as we discuss this matter?"

"As you wish, your highness." Mercury answered, bowing.

"Thank you." Serenity looked to the remaining guardians. "You are dismissed. Thank you all." They bowed and left the room as well. "Now, Orla, what are your thoughts on the radius of the quarantine? I know that you have a good working knowledge of the area, yes?"

"Aye, yer highness…". The four of them spent the next several hours working out a battle plan to deal with this new illness. Hopefully they'd set an appropriate quarantine area and had got to it soon enough.

"What is going on?" Serenity asked under her breath as she drifted through the halls of the palace. "War threats, tropical storms in the South Pacific, and now this… Are they related? Are they coincidental?" She simply walked the halls aimlessly trying to work through everything in her head until giving up with a sigh. "I should return to our quarters…". And that's just what she did.

* * *

He'd thought all day about how he would ask her for what he wanted. She had been the one to initiate their first time. It was still new and awkward so he had to consider his actions carefully. He opted to dress in just his pajama pants, leaving everything else off. It was already after dinner and she would surely be back soon. He stood looking out across the balcony when he heard the door open and close again. He glanced over his shoulder at his wife. She looked back, curious. Taking a deep breath he walked over to her. She watched his every move as he approached, her gaze holding a question. When he reached her he took her hand and brought it to his lips. He looked into her eyes and, without releasing her hand, he lowered himself to his knees before her. "Good evening, your majesty. I pray your day went well."

"It did… and your's?"

"I can say my day was a blessed one now that I am in your presence again."

"Oh." Serenity uttered it more out of surprise than as a statement.

"Is my queen displeased with my words?" She looked at him for a moment, searching his face. He relaxed under her gaze. He could trust her completely with this side of himself and so finally he could feel the last of his hesitation slip from his heart. He was still looking into her eyes when he saw something twinkle at him from deep in her gaze. "Your majesty?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Are you asking something of your queen, consort?" Her use of his title turned him on anew. It would seem that he also had his answer.

"I would never presume to ask anything of my queen."

"Is that so? Then what is it exactly that you are doing?"

"I…" He took a deep breath in and exhaled his tension. "I would… beg you, your majesty." They were silent for a moment. He was beginning to worry that he'd said something wrong. She pulled her hand from his grasp and stood up tall before him.

"Very well, then beg me, Queen's Consort Endymion." His breathing was becoming heavy and he could feel his ears burning. He leaned back, resting on his heels. Bowing his head he spoke again.

"Please, your highness. Please would you condescend to have your consort pleasure you this evening? Please, your majesty, please will you have me tonight?" She did not answer right away. He remained still with his head bowed. After a moment or two she leaned over, her cheek nearly brushing his.

"It seems that I will need to teach you how to beg." Each word was spoken deliberately and was saturated with desire. "I am displeased with your current efforts." She stood again and began moving towards her dressing room. "I am going to get comfortable. You should stay where you are and think about what begging actually looks like. When I return you can beg me properly to grant your request." He heard the door off her dressing room click shut. She was certainly invested in this. His excitement was building and he was having some difficulty controlling his breathing. So he came to a question: what is his wife's definition of begging? Another question: did he want to succeed? It may be more fun to be disciplined for a poorly done job than praised for doing well. He felt a chill run through his body when the word 'disciplined' went through his head. Oooooh yes. The dressing room door opened again behind him. He didn't turn his head, opting to wait for her to circle around him. He could tell she was wearing heels from the sharp "clack clack clack" on the floor as she approached him slowly. His heart thundered excitedly with each of her steps. When she re-entered his field of vision he nearly lost his mind. She wore only a black miniskirt with a black silk corset - no underwear to speak of. Her black heels clicked against the floor with each step.. "Now…" she began, "have you considered what begging should actually look like?" The horse crop in her hand caught his eye as she came to stand before him again.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Well then, lets see a demonstration, Endymion." He was already on his knees but he tucked his feet back so he rested lower than before. He bowed forward onto the palms of his hands and lowered his head.

"Please, Sereni- AH!" The crop made a sharp crack when it came into contact with his thigh.

"What did you call me?" She asked sternly.

"I called you by your name, highness." He breathed. She circled him.

"Did I give you permission to use my name, consort?"

"N-no, your highness."

"Try again…." She'd walked around behind him now. He lowered his head closer to the floor.

"Please will you have me?" He asked. He wanted- no he needed- to be disciplined. The crop came into contact with his other thigh. "AH hhaa"

"Not good enough. Again."

"Please, your highness, may I pleasure you tonight?" This last plea sounded half-hearted at best. What he was really saying was 'please, spank me again'. This time she did not strike him. He sat still, his head bowed, waiting for an answer. He was almost getting worried that she'd decided to stop when she spoke again. She'd bent over behind him to speak next to his ear.

"I know the game you're playing, consort, and I will not play it. You will beg me on _my_ terms." What was that supposed to mean? She circled around in front of him again. She reached out with the crop, running it under his chin and forcing him to look up at her. "You will beg me for what you want and you will mean it… ". Grabbing the back of his head by his hair she forced his lips to hers, devouring him in a heated kiss. What had he got himself into? His heart was thundering in his chest. When she finally released him he was slightly light headed. "Get up." She released his hair and allowed him to stand before her. Even with her heels on and his feet bare he stood a good 2 inches taller than she was. "Hands." What was she planning? He stretched out his hands before him. He watched her lustfully as she placed the crop between her teeth and went to fish something from her cleavage. After a moment she pulled a length of silk free from between her breasts. Faster than he could register what she was doing, she'd tied his wrists together with it. She then used the ends of the silk to pull him over to the corner of the bed. "On your knees." She positioned him with his back to the bedpost and tied his hands above his head. "Now…" she kicked her heels off, "to the matter at hand." She knelt before him and once again fisting his hair devoured his lips, nipping at them and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He kissed back fervently but he was getting frustrated not being able to use his hands. After a moment or two he growled and strained against the silk that held him to the bedpost. Serenity drew back, finally releasing him from her gluttonous kiss. As he panted he tugged on his restraints again. Serenity chuckled. "You don't seem to know how not to use your hands, pet. Maybe tying them up will help to train you better."

"Majesty?"

"Don't worry, my love. I'll let you go… eventually." She then began an assault on his neck. She left large open-mouthed kisses along the arch of his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin below his ear. Her hands had run down his sides and tucked themselves into the hem of his pajama pants. Her thumbs were gently rubbing his hip bones beneath the fabric. His adrenaline was pumping and his pants became uncomfortably tight. Her hands, still under his pants, made their way to his ass where they stopped to massage the muscles there. Again he strained against the bedpost. Serenity didn't stop or say anything this time, she just moved to the other side of his neck to lay another barrage of kisses and hickies along the skin there. He was already vibrating with desire and he was becoming painful between his legs. As he squirmed Serenity finally pulled away to look into his face. Never breaking eye contact, she removed her hands from his pants, hooked her thumbs in the hem and pulled. He adjusted as she slowly removed his pants so that they came off relatively easily. Before long he was completely bare, still on his knees and still tied to the bedpost. Her hands went to his knees, running along the inside of his thighs until they reached his balls.

"Hhaa- Haa- High..ness…". She ignored him and gently massaged him with one hand. Her other hand went and tangled in his hair, forcing him into another needy kiss. Her hand felt so very good against his family jewels. He felt himself just barely inch towards his end when her hand left him. He whimpered pathetically into their kiss. She pulled away from him, her lips swollen just like he was sure his lips were.

"What's the matter, Endymion?" She purred. She straddled his right leg, pressing her left knee into the apex of his legs. "Is there something you want?" She ground herself down onto his leg. He could feel how wet she was, how ready. With a devilish glimmer in her eye, Serenity slipped one of her hands between her own legs and began pleasuring herself. Her other hand went to his member and ghosted over the sensitive flesh. She lightly stroked him, just barely touching, as she worked herself to an orgasm. She came on his leg, crying out softly into the dark room. Her hand never stopped moving along him but her touch was so light that it merely teased and gave no satisfaction, only frustration. He could now feel every beat of his heart between his legs. He was becoming painful and swollen. He whimpered again when she moved off of his leg, leaving a wet spot that turned cold against the air in the room.

"Your highness…" he panted.

"Yes?"

"Please… please…."

"Still not good enough." She chided. She caught his gaze and narrowed her eyes. Never breaking eye contact she went down on him. She ran her teeth gently up and down his length. She still wasn't giving any sort of satisfaction to him, she was just building his frustration and need.

"Your majesty please! Please my dearest queen, please let me finish. Please use me to pleasure yourself. Please… I'm begging please end my torture."

"Now that is how one begs." She said from between his legs. "I will do as you ask." She took his whole length into her mouth one more time, sucking lightly and drawing her teeth along before sitting back up.

"Thank you… thank you, your highness." He panted. She pulled away and discarded her corset and skirt. Without a word she straddled him and in one smooth motion took him in completely. He allowed his head to roll back, thumping lightly against the bedpost. "Oh my sweet goddess."

"Oooooooh". She took a moment to grind down onto him, driving him as deep as she could. A moment later she lifted herself almost completely off of him and then came back down. She soon set a slow but steady pace, coming off of him almost completely and then driving back down on him, grinding against him. Each stoke brought him a step closer to his release. She pressed herself against his chest as she moved, drawing her breasts against his skin. He felt her pace change as she drew close to her climax. He was so close, so very close. The feeling of her breasts pressed against him and her quickened pace finally brought him to the edge. With a deep groan he felt himself tighten and he thrust up into her with all of his strength. When he went rigid and hit that spot deep inside her she came too. With cries of pleasure they rode out their orgasms together pressing against each other feverishly until the pleasure ebbed and left behind a fog of satisfaction. They sat panting for a moment until Serenity pulled away. She reached up and cupped his face in both hands, drawing him into a gentle kiss. "That was beautiful." She said when she pulled away.

"It most certainly was."


	11. Mistakes

A/N: Hello again all. I'm so sorry it has taken this long to update this story. I know all of us are under a great deal of stress in the current global circumstances. I've been very depressed and haven't been able to write at all. Regardless, I have finally finished the next chapter! YAY! I hope you all love it.

* * *

Endymion sat at the edge of their bed looking out across the balcony and to the horizon. It was only just after sunrise and the early rays of sunshine caressed his skin. He wouldn't let this month go by like he had the last. Because he passed out he actually suffered less injury and was already feeling pretty good after only 4 days. "I won't fail you again, Serenity." He said quietly to himself. Not again. He'd also given thought to how he could help with this war threat. It had been many years since he'd called on his four generals and he wasn't even sure it would work after so long but it was worth a try.

"What has your attention this morning, Endymion?" He looked over his shoulder at his wife. She was preparing for the day and had just come from her dressing room. He smiled at her.

"Just thinking about how to spend the day."

"I see." She walked over to him. When she reached him she pulled him into a hug. She always smelled so good and he pressed his face into her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They remained that way for a time, Serenity running her fingers through his hair. "Do you need anything today?" She asked.

"No… nothing."

"Very well. I'm afraid I have to get my day started, my love." She pulled away and he allowed her to leave his arms. "I love you, Endymion… with all of my heart."

"I love you with all of my soul." He answered.

"Just call me if you need anything."

"Yes, of course." She smiled warmly at him and then she was gone. Endymion watched their bedroom door for a time before getting up. He walked to his dressing room and went to his jewelry cabinet. Opening one of the drawers he pulled out a glass box with four stones resting inside. They were dull, damaged and cracked. A tinge of sadness tugged at his heart. 'I miss you four very much…'. He held the box, just staring at the stones for a minute. He took the box to the desk in their room and set it down. He sat down and taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and concentrated. As he focused his aura began to glow gold and it reached out to the stones, causing them to glow. He was beginning to think it was futile when a voice rang out in the room.

"My master, it has been a long time." Endymion opened his eyes and smiled sadly at the apparition before him.

"Kunzite. I wasn't sure you would come."

"How could we stay away?" Another voice drew his attention.

"Zoisite…". Endymion looked at the other two. "It warms my heart to see you all again." All four of them came. He felt really bad that he hadn't tried to contact them for so long.

"Please, your highness, don't worry over us." Nephrite said. "We all have felt such joy seeing you and Her Highness Serenity finally have what you always deserved."

"Thank you… thank all of you…".

"How can we be of service to you, your majesty?" Kunzite asked.

"I do not know if you are aware of the current circumstances but put simply I have been… confined… to these quarters."

"We have been at rest for some time so we are not aware of any recent events."

"I'm afraid it's a bit of a long story and it is a depressing subject. I summoned you four so I could get some help."

"We are at your disposal." Jadeite chimed in.

"It seems there is a whispering threat of civil war in our kingdom. Since I cannot leave this wing of the palace my options are limited. I hope that you four might be able to gather information for me on the matter. My hands are tied… will you please help me?"

"Of course we will." Nephrite answered, bowing.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much." Endymion said gratefully. They all four bowed before him and then disappeared one by one until only Kunzite was left.

"Master, I beg your forgiveness of me. May I ask… what has happened?" Endymion looked at his friend and a wave of exhaustion washed over his soul.

"To sum everything up succinctly I broke the law. I committed high treason against the throne. There were extenuating circumstances but with this threat of war Serenity was forced to issue punishment for my crime."

"I see… how unfortunate. I apologize for being so insolent."

"Please, Kunzite, don't apologize."

"Very well. I will embark on my task. Please don't hesitate to summon us again if you so need. We will come to you as we gather information for you." With that Kunzite bowed and faded away. Endymion remained as he was for a long time, staring into space. A faint feeling of "cheating" came to him. No outside contact was part of his sentence. Did that apply to the spirits of his four best friends? Technically they had been resting in his dressing room so it didn't feel like they were "outside" contact. He wished there was something he could do for them. They were always ready to help but he never had anything to offer in return. Endymion sighed and sat up. That train of thought only led to feelings of inadequacy and depression, neither of which he had time for. This month it was back to yoga, meditation, and preparation.

So, with preparation in mind Endymion spent his day in the garden. He began with yoga, being careful not to overdo it. His body felt stiff and cranky so some of the more difficult poses would have to be shelved for a while and he focused on pliability. After yoga he stopped for lunch and just sat next to the pond, listening to the waterfall.

"Endymion?" He looked behind him. Serenity stood smiling at him. "Has your day been good so far?" He smiled back at her.

"Yes, as good as it can be." He looked back to the waterfall.

"Well that's good. I actually hoped I could get your help."

"What can I do?" He asked, maybe a little too enthusiastically. Serenity chuckled and beamed at him.

"Let's go sit at the table." They sat at the table and chatted a little about their day so far. The conversation died down and they sat quietly for a minute.

"What was it you wanted my help with, Serenity?" She sighed and then looked at him.

"There has been an outbreak of pneumonia in Europe. It's a new strain, virulent and quickly mutating. I've already sat down with Mercury, Orla, and Fredrick but I wanted your insight. I've approved an initial wave of 25 mobile hospital units with a full staff of doctors and nurses to be spread out in the affected area. I just don't feel like that is going to be enough…"

"I see. Have you approved any other support or just the hospital units?"

"Just the hospitals so far. That's why I wanted to speak with you. I've never had to deal with this sort of issue before."

"In that case; I recommend sending a team of our best scientists to begin research on a possible vaccine or specialized treatment. I also recommend providing blankets, jackets, even socks. We're heading into winter and the temperatures in the affected area are already dropping. They will also need food and support for those who are sick but not with the new strain. I think it would be a good idea to isolate the confirmed cases from other health issues so there is less chance of the virus spreading to those who are already compromised."

"My goodness. I'm not sure I would have thought of all of that."

"There are many things that go into relief efforts like this. Many we have a hard time preparing for because they seem obscure until they are needed."

"Yes, that is true."

"How are you? After the judicial meeting I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"I just… don't want you to feel guilty or upset. I wasn't sure what kind of toll it would put on you to have to address my failure."

"I'm fine, really. It went as these things do."

"Did Akinyi cause a fuss?"

"Actually it was Akua this time." They both chuckled a little. No matter how crazy the circumstances, some things just didn't change. "They are good kids. But isn't that just the problem? They're kids."

"Yes, but wisdom isn't an age, it's a way of thinking. They are immature in some respects but they are wise for their age."

"Yes, they are. Even so I almost threw Akua out."

"Well, sometimes that is necessary to nurture wisdom." They sat quietly, the waterfall the only sound in the garden.

"It's too quiet here." Serenity said finally.

"Hm?" He had been lost in thought when she spoke.

"Quiet… it's too quiet. There are no birds or bugs or anything."

"I had that thought, yes."

"I guess I'll have to fix that. I want this place to be a haven, even after your sentence is complete." He liked the thought. A haven… not just for him but for them both. A secret place where no one except them could go. While their room was wonderful, Small Lady was always there. It was obvious she thought she was sneaking but she wasn't really good at it. This place could be theirs… only theirs. Isolated from the rest of the palace, locked to all but the two of them. "I'm glad we could spend some time this afternoon. I have to return to my duties but I'll see you tonight." Serenity stood and Endymion followed.

"I eagerly await this evening then." He answered charmingly. Serenity giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Endymion stood looking after her until she disappeared behind the door leading back to the palace.

After lunch Endymion returned to their quarters. He felt satisfied with what he'd been able to accomplish with his day. Not wanting to push himself too hard he figured that he'd spend the rest of the day relaxing.

The afternoon felt so peaceful. A comfortable breeze drifted through their room from the open balcony door. He felt at peace, just allowing himself to flow with the rhythm of nature. The smell of the beginnings of fall mingled with summer's warmth on the air. Almost as if the breeze carried him he lighted on his piano bench and his fingers fell onto the keys naturally. It had been a while since he'd played it so he dabbled in a scale or two. Soon it was as if he hadn't spent a day away from it. Endymion closed his eyes and recalled a song from his college days, one that came from the United States at the time. "Hmmm…. let's see…. I think it went like this…." he pressed a key or two, trying to find the right sound. As he experimented with the notes the song came to him. "_That she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair… walks like summer and talks like rain…. hm hmhmhm…. since her return of her stay on the moon she listens like spring and she talks like June…". _He only sang half of the lyrics, not quite remembering all of them. Either way the song felt as though it had begged him to play it. He sat playing the melody a couple more times before allowing the notes to fade into the air.

"You're highness, I never knew you were so talented." Endymion turned his head in the direction of the voice. Kunzite appeared near the opening to the balcony. "You have great command of that instrument."

"Thank you." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't really think I'm all that good…". Kunzite stood and an awkward silence formed. Finally Endymion cleared his throat. "It is good to see you, Kunzite. Have you found something?"

"I'm afraid that our investigations have turned up very little. It seems that this war threat is more of an intense feeling of unease coming from the people as a whole as opposed to a specific plan or group of individuals."

"How strange… do you have any insights on…" mid sentence the door to their room opened.

"Endymion, I wanted to be here for… dinner….". He turned to face his wife and instantly knew he'd messed up. Serenity stood staring at the ghost of Kunzite who in turn stared back in surprise. As the moments passed Endymion became more and more alarmed. Serenity's color had drained slowly from her face and down her neck. She went so pale he would have sworn he could see straight through her.

"Serenity… I… uh" before he could actually form a thought she had activated her communicator.

"I need all of you." Was all she said. Her voice was distant and felt hollow. It took only seconds before all of the guardians appeared in the room. "Take him to the holding room please." She didn't direct her command to any one of them individually but they moved as if she had. Uranus and Jupiter grabbed one arm each and began dragging him from the room. Kunzite moved to stop them out of instinct but he apparently couldn't actually interact with anything tangibly. Either way Serenity stretched out her hand and trapped Kunzite in a pillar of crystal. Ghost or not he wasn't able to leave the glimmering prison.

"PLEASE! SERENITY!" Endymion kicked and pulled with all his might against the two who were dragging him from the room. "SERENITY!"

"Sleep." Saturn came and touched his forehead and with that single word everything began to fade away. As the world became fuzzy and dark he saw his beloved wife collapse on the floor. Her agonized cries echoed in his head and tainted the dreams to follow as he finally fell unconscious.

* * *

For an idea of what I was imagining for "Drops of Jupiter" please look up "Drops Of Jupiter (The Piano Sessions) by Parmalee. Thank you for reading!


	12. Explanation

A/N: Hello my peeps! Here is your new chapter. Just so you know I already have the following chapter written and plan to post it Friday. HOWEVER if you guys can get me 5 new reviews I will post it Wednesday with yet ANOTHER chapter on Friday. I believe I've got my mojo back! Y'all enjoy the following drama!

* * *

Serenity lay crumpled on the floor of their room. Her sobs came from the deepest depths of her soul. She knew that her head rested on someone's lap and they were trying as hard as they could to comfort her. "It will be okay, your highness." They said. No it wouldn't. What was he thinking? She grasped at her heart and let out a soul shattering cry. She remained there, trying to control her breathing, trying not to hyperventilate. Deep breath in through the nose, hold it for 3 seconds, then back out through the mouth. Gradually her composure returned and her breathing went back to normal.

Serenity became aware that it was Neptune's lap she was laying in. Neptune was brushing her fingers through Serenity's bangs. Feeling confident that she wouldn't collapse again, Serenity sat up. Neptune watched her carefully and with deep concern in her features. "Thank you…" Serenity whispered hoarsely. "I think I'm composed enough now." They both stood together, Neptune holding her arms out ready to catch her in case she wavered.

Serenity took stock of the aftermath. Uranus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars had left the room. Neptune and Mercury were intent on her, clearly concerned she may collapse again. Pluto was looking out of the door towards where Endymion had beeen dragged from the room. Finally her attention was drawn to Venus. Venus stood silent, staring at Kunzite trapped in the crystal pillar.

"Venus?"

"Y...yes?"

"I am so sorry, Venus." Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter had never formed any serious lasting relationships. Serenity was sure it was because their soulmates had been ripped from them by Queens Beryl and Metalia. Serenity caught sight of the tears on Venus' face. "Mina-Chan" Serenity said quietly. Venus looked at her finally.

"Your highness… I… I'm sorry…". With that Venus rushed out of the room. Serenity sighed and looked back at Kunzite. She could see the deep sadness on his face. Serenity turned to the remaining three guardians.

"Thank you all. I believe today has been stressful enough. I will call a meeting tomorrow morning to address today's events and our actions moving forward. For tonight please get some rest. You all are dismissed." Neptune, Pluto, and Mercury hesitated for a moment. It was clear that they were worried about her. "I will be fine, please leave me." After a moment they bowed and left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut she turned her attention to Kunzite.

"Your Majesty." Kunzite crossed his hand over his heart and bowed to her.

"Kunzite." She acknowledged him. She approached the crystal pillar. "I am surprised to see you. I… imagined you four had passed on…"

"Yes. That would be a logical conclusion." Serenity furrowed her brow in thought. Her attention shifted to the desk and the glass box that rested there.

"Oh god." She went to the desk to get a better look at it. "Kunzite… your crystal…"

"It was damaged during the battle with Queen Beryl. The four of us sacrificed our crystals to protect our prince from the sword."

"So it is my fault. I was the one who struck him…"

"No, your majesty. You ARE NOT to blame. The circumstances necessitated your actions. Had you done nothing then all would have been lost. We made a choice to protect him… and you." Serenity recalled the pocket watch that prevented the sword from piercing her heart.

"You… you four moved his watch to protect me… didn't you?" Kunzite simply stared back at her, silent. "Thank you." She looked back to the four crystals. "Because of your actions back then your crystals were damaged to the point that none of you could return to the cauldron… am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And sadly now your presence may have jeopardized Endymion's life. Is there a more cruel irony?"

"Jeopardized?" Serenity looked at him again, scrutinizing his face.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"He said something about committing high treason, that is all." Serenity sighed.

"Endymion committed high treason, yes. It took an astronomical amount of legal maneuvering in order to avoid the death penalty. A condition of his punishment is… no contact with anyone outside myself and my guardians. Disembodied or not, you will be considered outside contact. If I conceal this and it is found out some other way then he most certainly will be put to death. Not to mention start a war… so foolish…".

"I am so sorry. We were unaware of this."

"Endymion is to blame. He is so desperate to help me… I can't say I'm terribly surprised. Are the other three active as well?"

"Yes."

"Okay… how long has Endymion been in contact with you four?"

"Honestly only today. He called us this morning and I was reporting to him when you found us."

"That may be a blessing. I will need you to testify to this. We may yet be able to save him…"

"We will do anything to prevent his death. All of us are prepared to do whatever you need."

"Very well, thank you."

"No thanks is necessary."

"Even so…". Serenity trailed off for a moment. Her eyes widened slightly. "Kunzite… I may be able to give you more than my thanks. We will have to see how things play out with these developments…" Kunzite looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will know when it is time to know." Was all Serenity would say in response. "In the mean time I must seal you and the other three generals until I call upon you to testify at Endymion's hearing. I am unsure when it will take place. I must gather the judicial committee as well."

"I understand. Until we meet again, your highness." Kunzite bowed to her once more before she gestured towards the glass box. It emitted a faint glow and Kunzite disappeared along with the crystal pillar he was trapped in. Serenity could sense the other three, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, return to their crystals one by one.

A great wave of grief and sadness washed over her. As exhausted as she was she knew that she wouldn't sleep tonight. Even so, she changed into her nightgown and went to the bed. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning, her dreams haunted by images of Endymion being put to death.

* * *

Endymion stirred. He felt so warm and so comfortable, why on earth was he awake? A better question was when had he gone to sleep? He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. It felt like the bed was hugging him, begging that he stay wrapped in the sheets. A nagging feeling of sharp pain in this heart drew him closer to consciousness. Why did it hurt so much? Tears pricked his eyes. Soon after that the memory of the shock and terror on his wife's face tore the last vestiges of sleep from him.

"SERENITY!" He cried out her name as he shot up in bed. He looked around frantically but it was clear he wasn't in their room. His head throbbed all of a sudden and his vision went fuzzy. He covered his right eye with his palm, trying the ease the pain a little. 'Okay, okay… slow down. Where am I?' He looked around the room. It appeared to be the holding room he was put in the night before his public lashings but.. something was off. There was still a clock on the wall and a bookcase. Then it dawned on him. There was no door. His heart rate shot through the roof. He jumped out of the bed and went to the section of wall that should have had the door. He pressed his hands against the wall, feeling for some hidden trigger or concealed latch.

"You search in vain, master Endymion." Sailor Saturn appeared seemingly walking through the wall. "The door to this room has been shifted out of phase with normal space time. Only Sailor Pluto and myself can access this room."

"But.. but Serenity…".

"She cannot, and more accurately, will not see you now. Your actions grieved her deeply, down to the depths of her soul. Your life now hangs in the balance along with Her majesty's." Saturn's comment was met with silence and Endymion hung his head in I shame.

"I so badly… just wanted to help."

"The best way for you to have helped would have been to remain faithful to your original sentence. You are a very selfish person." His head snapped back up and he looked at Saturn sternly.

"How dare you-"

"Me? You cannot seem to simply follow directions. You have this juvenile need to insert yourself into everything. You clearly don't trust Her Highness Serenity. If you did, we wouldn't be here." Endymion moved to argue but stopped. Saturn was right. He hadn't set his feelings aside and allowed his wife handle the situation.

"I thought I was making it easier for her… but you're right… I was being selfish… and I haven't shown any faith in my wife…". Saturn watched him silently for a time.

"So now you see…. Hopefully it isn't too late." Endymion didn't answer. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Suddenly he didn't care about much of anything. He sunk into a depression, realizing how awful he'd behaved. Now, by trying to help he'd put Serenity in an even more compromising position. He felt tears run down his face. "Today is September 19th. A judicial hearing is scheduled for the 25th. Your fate will be determined at that time."

"I understand."

"After I leave, you will have no contact with anyone, including Her Royal Highness Serenity, until said hearing. This room will be your home indefinitely. You have forfeited your privilege to the library, the garden, and your own room. Meals will be delivered at 9 a.m., 1p.m., and 7p.m. By either Pluto or myself. "

"I understand." They both fell silent. Saturn looked at him for some time.

"Take the words I have spoken to heart. Her Highness Serenity is an incredible woman and ruler. You owe her your trust and respect. Your recent actions are neither respectful of the arrangement she put in place for you or trusting of her judgement." He simply nodded in response, not looking up from the floor. "You are not a child, Endymion. So stop acting like one." This last comment was spoken with spite. It made the statement even harsher coming from Saturn who always spoke in an even, modulated tone. With that Saturn disappeared through the wall and he was alone again.


	13. Aftermath

A/N: Yes, I know, I know, I said I'd post yesterday. I'M SORRY OKAY?! I got distracted and lost track of time. Either way, here is your chapter. Again, I have the next one written. If I can get 5 reviews I'll post it Wednesday. If not you can expect it Friday. I'll make sure it isn't late next week, promise. Please enjoy!

* * *

Serenity lay crumpled on the floor of their room. Her sobs came from the deepest depths of her soul. Her head rested on someone's lap and they tried as hard as they could to comfort her. "It will be okay, your highness." They said. No it wouldn't. What was he thinking? She grasped at her heart and let out a soul shattering cry. She remained there, trying to control her breathing, trying not to hyperventilate. Deep breath in through the nose, hold it for 3 seconds, then back out through the mouth. Gradually her composure returned and her breathing became normal.

Serenity became aware that it was Neptune's lap she was laying in. Neptune was brushing her fingers through Serenity's bangs. Feeling confident that she wouldn't collapse again, Serenity sat up. Neptune watched her carefully and with deep concern in her features. "Thank you…" Serenity whispered hoarsely. "I think I'm composed enough now." They both stood together, Neptune holding her arms out in case she wavered.

Serenity took stock of the aftermath. Uranus, Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars had left the room. Neptune and Mercury were intent on her, clearly concerned she may collapse again. Pluto was looking out of the room towards where Endymion had beeen dragged from the room. Finally her attention was drawn to Venus. Venus stood silent, staring at Kunzite trapped in the crystal pillar.

"Venus?"

"Y...yes?"

"I am so sorry, Venus." Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter had never formed any serious lasting relationships. Serenity was sure it was because their soulmates had been ripped from them by Queens Beryl and Metalia. Serenity caught sight of the tears on Venus' face. "Mina-Chan" Serenity said quietly. Venus looked at her finally.

"Your highness… I… I'm sorry…". With that Venus rushed out of the room. Serenity sighed and looked back at Kunzite. She could see the deep sadness on his face. Serenity turned to the remaining three guardians.

"Thank you all. I believe today has been stressful enough. I will call a meeting tomorrow morning to address today's events and our actions moving forward. For tonight please get some rest. You all are dismissed." Neptune, Pluto, and Mercury hesitated for a moment. It was clear that they were worried about her. "I will be fine, please leave me." After a moment they bowed and left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut she turned her attention to Kunzite.

"_Your Majesty." _Kunzite crossed his hand over his heart and bowed to her.

"Kunzite." She acknowledged him. She approached the crystal pillar. "I am surprised to see you. I… imagined you four had passed on…"

"_Yes. That would be a logical conclusion." _Serenity furrowed her brow in thought. Her attention shifted to the desk and the glass box that rested there.

"Oh god." She went to the desk to get a better look at it. "Kunzite… your crystal…"

"_It was damaged during the battle with Queen Beryl. The four of us sacrificed our crystals to protect our prince from the sword."_

"So it is my fault. I was the one who struck him…"

"_No, your majesty. You ARE NOT to blame. The circumstances necessitated your actions. Had you done nothing then all would have been lost. We made a choice to protect him… and you." _ Serenity recalled the pocket watch that prevented the sword from piercing her heart.

"You… you four moved his watch there… didn't you?" Kunzite simply stared back at her, silent. "Thank you." She looked back to the four crystals. "Because of your actions back then your crystals were damaged to the point that none of you could return to the cauldron… am I correct?"

"_Yes."_

"And sadly now your presence may have jeopardized Endymion's life. Is there a more cruel irony?"

"_Jeopardized?" _Serenity looked at him again, scrutinizing his face.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"_He said something about committing high treason, that is all."_ Serenity sighed.

"Endymion committed high treason, yes. It took an astronomical amount of legal maneuvering in order to avoid the death penalty. A condition of his punishment is… no contact with anyone outside myself and my guardians. Disembodied or not, you are outside contact. If I conceal this and it is found out some other way then he most certainly will be put to death. Not to mention start a war… Damn fool…".

"_I am so sorry. We were unaware of this."_

"Endymion is to blame. He is so desperate to help me… I can't say I'm terribly surprised. Are the other three active as well?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay… how long has Endymion been in contact with you four?"

"_Honestly only today. He called us this morning and I was reporting to him when you found us."_

"That may be a blessing. I will need you to testify to this. We may yet be able to save him…"

"_We will do anything to prevent his death. All of us are prepared to do whatever you need." _

"Very well, thank you."

"_No thanks is necessary."_

"Even so…". Serenity trailed off for a moment. Her eyes widened slightly. "Kunzite… I may be able to give you more than my thanks. We will have to see how things play out with these developments…" Kunzite looked at her confused.

"_What are you talking about?" _

"You will know when it is time to know." Was all Serenity would say in response. "In the mean time I must seal you and the other three generals until I call upon you to testify at Endymion's hearing. I am unsure when it will take place. I must gather the judicial committee as well."

"_I understand. Until we meet again, your highness." _Kunzite bowed to her once more before she gestured towards the glass box. It emitted a faint glow and Kunzite disappeared along with the crystal pillar he was trapped in. Serenity could sense the other three, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, return to their crystals one by one.

A great wave of grief and sadness washed over her. As exhausted as she was she knew that she wouldn't sleep tonight. Even so, she changed into her nightgown and went to the bed. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning, her dreams haunted by images of Endymion being put to death.

* * *

Endymion stirred. He felt so warm and so comfortable, why on earth was he awake? A better question was when had he gone to sleep? He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. It felt like the bed was hugging him, begging that he stay wrapped in the sheets. A nagging feeling of sharp pain in this heart drew him closer to consciousness. Why did it hurt so much? Tears pricked his eyes. Soon after that the memory of the shock and terror on his wife's face tore the last vestiges of sleep from him.

"SERENITY!" He cried out her name as he shot up in bed. He looked around frantically but it was clear he wasn't in their room. His head throbbed all of a sudden and his vision went fuzzy. He covered his right eye with his palm, trying the ease the pain a little. 'Okay, okay… slow down. Where am I?' He looked around the room. It appeared to be the holding room he was put in the night before his public lashings but.. something was off. There was still a clock on the wall and a bookcase. Then it dawned on him. There was no door. His heart rate shot through the roof. He jumped out of the bed and went to the section of wall that should have had the door. He pressed his hands against the wall, feeling for some hidden trigger or concealed latch.

"You search in vain, master Endymion." Sailor Saturn appeared seemingly walking through the wall. "The door to this room has been shifted out of phase with normal space time. Only Sailor Pluto and myself can access this room."

"But.. but Serenity…".

"She cannot, and more accurately, will not see you now. Your actions were very foolish. Your life now hangs in the balance along with Her majesty's." Saturn's comment was met with silence and Endymion hung his head in I shame.

"I so badly… just wanted to help."

"The best way for you to have helped would have been to remain faithful to your original sentence. You are a very selfish person." His head snapped back up and he looked at Saturn sternly.

"How dare you-"

"Me? You cannot seem to simply accept circumstances. You have a need to insert yourself into everything. You clearly don't trust Her Highness Serenity. If you did, we wouldn't be here." Endymion moved to argue but stopped. Saturn was right. He couldn't set his feelings aside and simply let his wife handle the situation.

"I thought I was making it easier for her… but you're right… I was being selfish… and I haven't shown any faith in my wife…". Saturn watched him silently for a time.

"So now you see…. Hopefully it isn't too late." Endymion didn't answer. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Suddenly he didn't care about much of anything. He sunk into a depression, realizing how awful he'd behaved. Now, by trying to help he'd put Serenity in an even more compromising position. He felt tears run down his face. "Today is September 19th. A judicial hearing is scheduled for the 25th. Your fate will be determined at that time."

"I understand."

"After I leave, you will have no contact with anyone, including Her Royal Highness Serenity, until said hearing. This room will be your home indefinitely. You have forfeited your privilege to the library, the garden, and your own room. Meals will be delivered at 9 a.m., 1p.m., and 7p.m. By either Pluto or myself. "

"I understand." They both fell silent. Saturn looked at him for some time.

"Take the words I have spoken to heart. Her Highness Serenity is an incredible woman and ruler. You owe her your trust and respect. Your recent actions are neither respectful of the arrangement she put in place for you or trusting of her judgement." He simply nodded in response, not looking up from the floor. "You are not a child, Endymion. So stop acting like one." This last comment was spoken with spite. It made the statement even harsher coming from Saturn who always spoke in an even, modulated tone. With that Saturn disappeared through the wall and he was alone again.

* * *

Attention was drawn to the door of the private meeting room. Saturn entered, shutting the door again behind her. She took in the scene and then walked to her place at the table. Serenity sat at the head of a large rectangle table. On one side sat Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. On the opposite side were Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. Serenity took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Although all of you were present last night I would like to go over the events briefly." All of the guardians looked at her sadly. "Last night when I arrived at our quarters I caught Endymion conversing with the ghost of his primary general, Kunzite." Venus shifted her gaze to the table. Without a choice Serenity continued. "One primary term of Endymion's sentence as you know is no outside contact. Now that this mandate has been violated it has voided the original ruling." Serenity turned to look at Saturn. Saturn nodded and spoke.

"He is awake. I have explained the situation to him."

"Thank you. We must gather the judicial committee again. I'm sure they will not be happy to come back so soon after handling the last incident. Can I count on you, Neptune to do this?"

"Yes your highness." She responded.

"Then please begin right away, you are dismissed." Neptune stood, bowed, and then left the room. "Uranus, I am appointing you to be Endymion's personal guard. Please stand watch at his door. He found a way to gain outside contact. I just feel like I can't trust him to follow any rules put in place for him. Please make sure he doesn't try to leave that room."

"Of course your highness." Uranus also bowed and left.

"I am going to ask that you four go to make preparations for our guests." Serenity looked at the side of the table where Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter sat. They all looked back at her quizzically. "Please, go." She encouraged them. Slowly they all rose and left the room. One the door swung shut again Serenity turned to her two remaining guardians. "Now for the current issue. I need to know if the two of you have thoughts about these." Serenity produced the glass case housing the four generals' crystals.

"These are the star crystals of Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite?"

"Yes."

"They are severely damaged." Saturn noted.

"Yes." Serenity affirmed. "They are damaged to the point that their souls are trapped here. They do not have the ability to return to the cosmic cauldron as they should have done centuries ago. Pluto, do you know of any way to repair star crystals?" Pluto's brow furrowed and she sat back in her chair as she considered the question. They sat in silence for some time before she came back with an answer.

"Theoretically, yes, they can be repaired."

"Is there a way for you to do better than 'theoretically'?" Serenity asked. Pluto thought about it for a while longer then cleared her throat.

"Most star crystals form in the galactic cauldron. When one is damaged to the point that it cannot return, usually all hope is lost for that crystal. Ultimately, in the past, the soul attached to the crystal was forever in limbo, doomed to wander blindly through space. However, in some incredibly rare instances some star crystals form outside of the cauldron in nebulae. Of course normal stars form in these all the time. Star crystals though… I've only heard rumors."

"Okay… what is the implication?"

"If we could somehow… place their damaged crystals within a nebula where the gas is thick and hold them suspended in these clouds it could possibly facilitate the repair of their crystals." She fell silent again for a time, thinking over what she'd said. "I just can't figure out how to do this. It's not like you can just throw these into any nebula and expect them to pop out good as new."

"What if we used a pocket universe?" Saturn asked. Pluto looked at Saturn.

"A pocket universe? That … might work…". Pluto touched her chin and closed her eyes. "If we can figure out the density of the necessary elements needed it is possible that a pocket universe might match those parameters."

"Would that be hard to do?" Serenity asked.

"I should be able to locate one." Saturn said. "As long as I knew what I was looking for I could potentially find something that would be acceptable."

"But, your majesty, the probability of this working is almost infinitesimal. If we try this it will be completely experimental."

"Is there a possibility of further damage?" Serenity asked.

"Well… not that I can think of."

"Okay then its settled. I want the two of you working on this immediately. Also, it must remain between us for the time being."

"Yes your highness." They said in unison.

"Thank you. I know I can trust you with this.


	14. Agony

A/N: Here you go guys. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter is going to have some yummy juice in it ;P

* * *

The judicial committee sat once again at the round table in the Crystal Palace's meeting room. The room was uncomfortably silent. There were no whispers between individuals, no snotty comments from Akinyi or Akua, no sarcasm from Derrick. The air almost felt grotesque, filled with disappointment and resent. Serenity finally entered the room and went to her chair. Her guardians were already in place, lining the wall behind her seat. Once seated she took stock of everyone. Most of the group were just staring at the table. Others had their arms crossed and scowls on their faces.

A minute or two passed and Serenity cleared her throat. "I would…" she sighed. "I would like to call this hearing to order…". There was some shuffling as everyone straightened in their chairs and shifted focus to her. "I am sure all of you know why we are here today. Nonetheless I will officially state the reason for this meeting." Serenity cleared her throat and then stood as she prepared to address the committee formally. "On the evening of September 18th I entered my quarters and found my consort, Endymion conversing with one of his four generals, Kunzite. Prior to this discovery I was not aware that these four individuals were still present here on earth. Either way I called my guardians to me immediately and had Endymion taken to solitary confinement. I also imprisoned Kunzite so I could speak with him once Endymion had been removed from the room." At that she motioned to Sailor Saturn who approached, placing the glass box on the meeting table. "I present to you the ghosts of Endymion's generals from ages past." The box gave off a faint glow. As Serenity introduced them they appeared, one by one. "I give you Kunzite, terrestrial guardian of peace." Kunzite appeared on the table and knelt before the group. "Zoisite, terrestrial guardian of beginnings. Nephrite, terrestrial guardian of vitality. And finally Jadeite, terrestrial guardian of joy."

The committee now burst into whispers, pointing at the four apparitions before them. Serenity also sensed the pure agony that Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were silently enduring. Seeing their loved ones again like this felt cruel. Serenity allowed the murmurs to continue for a time before clearing her throat and bringing attention back to the matter at hand. "I have summoned them before you to testify as to the extent of Endymion's contact with them. Kunzite, if you please." Kunzite stood and looked around the table.

"I am, as her majesty has already stated, Kunzite, first of Endymion's Generals. On the morning of September 18th I was summoned from a deep slumber by my master, Endymion."

"For what purpose were you summoned?" Jessica asked, indignant.

"I was summoned because my master was aware that there was a possibility war could break out. He wished me and my three counterparts to look into the matter and find out if this possibility had any credence."

"It would seem that Endymion's motives were not selfish." Frederick said musing.

"On the contrary, he clearly does not trust his wife or this committee. We have all been assigned here to prevent dissent that ironically began after news of his first selfish act became known publically. It was a sign of disrespect to contact these men- ghosts or not!" Margarita exclaimed. "His actions were extremely selfish and done without regard for any considerations we have made for him."

"My counterpart is correct." Esteban said. "Endymion clearly does not trust any of us to perform our duties."

"All of that said." Orla interjected, "Whatever the circumstances or motives, this is a grievous violation of our initial sentencing agreement."

"Everyone, please." Serenity spoke again. "First of all, do any of you wish to ask Kunzite anything?"

"I do." Derrick stood. "Was this the only contact Endymion had with any of you since the beginning of his sentence?"

"Yes, this was the one and only time since the establishment of Silver Millenium that he has contacted any of us." The room sat silent. Derrick looked the ghost up and down, scrutinizing him for a time. Finally he nodded and crossed his arms. "I believe him." He declared. The room burst into murmurs again.

"Any others?!" Serenity raised her voice over the hum in the room. No one spoke up. "Very well. For the time being I am going to seal these four away so further contact is not possible." Serenity looked to the four men still standing on the table. She placed her hands on the glass case and closed her eyes. '_I'm so sorry. I promise this won't be forever.'_ She thought sadly as Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite disappeared, their stones glowing for a brief moment and then fading as her seal on them solidified. "I have instructed Sailor Pluto, in addition to my seal, to place these safely in a pocket universe made especially for them until such a time as they can be returned to their owner." Pluto stepped forward and took the box and left the room. "Now…. onto the next matter. Our initial ruling concerning my husband has been violated. I agreed that if this were ever to happen I would not have any say in the new ruling. All I can do is beg this: please spare him death. I am willing to do anything to prevent that. I will give the mediation of this meeting over to whomever you have chosen amongst yourselves." Serenity sat down and fell silent. Frederick, one of the Australian representatives stood.

"That's my que. Let's get down to it then…"

* * *

The crowd gathered outside of the palace was larger than any before. News that Endymion had violated the terms of his sentence had been reported in all of the earth. Individuals from all corners of the planet had come to witness the new judgement be passed. The first hearing was held within the palace walls where only a few could attend. This hearing would be held in the square in front of the palace.

Endymion's stomach was in knots. He'd been brought outside in the same manner as the last few months: wearing just plane slacks, no shoes or shirt, his hands bound in front of him. He was forced down on his knees in the middle of the square. He had glanced Serenity when he was first brought out but now she was behind him. He had noticed that she was in her typical white garb, not black, and her hair was done like it always was. For some reason it worried him that she was dressed like it was just another day. There was movement and noise coming from the crowd this time. They had always been silent before. As his worry became nearly unbearable and he was sure he would vomit from the anxiety, Sailor Saturn appeared next to him. When she spoke none dared to interrupt her.

"Honored guests of Crystal Tokyo. You have come from the far reaches of the earth to see for yourselves this judicial event." Endymion took a quick glance behind him. Serenity stood like a stone statue next to an elaborately decorated box. She did not look back at him, her gaze was fixed on Saturn. He looked back to the ground under his knees. "Per the terms of the first ruling, your chosen sovereign, Neo Queen Serenity had no say in this new sentencing agreement." Wait. She didn't have anything to do with this… he began to panic. What would they do with him? "As the guardian of judgement I have been tasked with delivering the new sentence." Endymion felt his heart in his throat. He was pulled to his feet by Uranus and Jupiter and forced to stand straight. Saturn looked at him and he became even more unsettled. He heard his heart thundering in his chest. "Queen's Consort Endymion. You have been charged with high treason against the throne. You have violated the ruling of this court. Your new sentence is as follows:

You will not be put to death.

He nearly fell at her declaration. Death has been foregone a second time. "As punishment for violating your initial ruling you will be held in an isolated wing of the palace. You will no longer be allowed access to the royal wing or to your personal belongings." He wasn't really surprised by that. While that was certainly an inconvenience it seemed only a slight one compared to execution. Saturn continued: "Because you violated the original sentence all of your time served is null-in-void and the year-long sentence will start over beginning today." His heart sank a little. All of the hard work and preparation seemed in vain now but… that was his own fault. "On the first of every month you will receive, not 20, but 30 lashes to be administered by Her Highness Serenity." A rushed whisper swept through the crowd before they fell completely silent again. 30? He was only barely making it through 20, how was he supposed to endure 30? "I now call on Neo Queen Serenity to come forward for the next part of this sentencing." Serenity picked up the decorated box and came to stand before him. Her face was devoid of any emotion and she refused to look at him directly. Saturn turned to the two of them and spoke privately. "This portion need not be public knowledge." She began. "Your highness, I am sorry but you were instructed to go over this with him." Saturn sounded the saddest he'd ever heard her sound.

"I know." Serenity said. Her tone was something he'd never heard her use. She took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with him. "I have spent all of my time since your hearing hand crafting this." She presented the box. She opened it and what was inside confused him. Glittering in the sunlight was what appeared to be a choker of some kind. It was wider than a normal choker and it appeared to be made entirely of crystal. Along with the collar were two slave bracelets. The bracelets were composed of one cuff for the upper arm at the arm pit, another at the elbow and a third to circle the wrist, all connected by delicate glittering chains. The cuff for the wrist also had two rings attached with the same type of chain; one ring for the thumb and the other for the middle finger. The set was finished off with two anklets. Each anklet had a cuff for just above the calf and another around the ankle and they each had a ring attached by a chain for the middle toe.

"What-" he only just got the word out when he was struck by Uranus.

"You will not speak unless granted permission to do so." It certainly shocked him into silence. He really wasn't sure if he was surprised more by being struck or the fact that Serenity didn't even flinch when it happened.

"These pieces have been designed per the requirements given me." He saw her eyes gloss over as though she was ready to cry. Somehow her statement didn't sound good. Serenity took the choker from the box first. As soon as she touched it, it appeared to go limp in her hands falling open easily. When she pressed it to his neck it wrapped around his throat on its own and snapped shut. It was wide enough to cover his neck from just under his chin to nearly touching his shoulders. As soon as it closed in the back every hair on his body stood up. It felt like the thing put down roots in his neck, mingling with his spine. The experience was a little frightening and borderline painful.

Serenity took each piece out of the box with care. The same sensation of roots reaching down into his skin occurred as soon as they were put in place. Once empty, Serenity closed the box and took a single step back. "These items will not be removed until the end of your sentence. The choker you now wear can take control of your central nervous system. It will interfere with the linguistic center of your brain, controlling your ability to communicate with anyone other than those approved by the judicial committee. It also…." Serenity took a shaky breath. "It is also designed… to force you to remain conscious for the duration of your lashings whether you are prepared or not." His eyes widened a little. Force him? "The less prepared you are the more pain this will cause. Due to the nature of its purpose the collar will intensify the pain anyway." Endymion wasn't sure if what he was hearing was true. Surely he must be dreaming, surely this was a nightmare. Serenity continued her explanation. "The armlets and anklets also stimulate your nervous system and are designed to restrict movement upon command. These too will cause varying degrees of pain when used. The items you now wear will not be removed for any reason for the entire duration of your sentence." A sudden look of anger mixed with sadness flashed across her face. "You brought this upon yourself… and upon me." With that final statement she turned and walked away. It was then he knew why she was dressed normally. For the first time since this all started she did not protest his punishment.

"Do you understand what your queen has explained to you?" He looked wide-eyed at Saturn. When he went to answer he could feel the choker activate. It didn't prevent him from speaking but it made it uncomfortable.

"Y...yes."

"Very well." Saturn turned back to the crowd. "These jewels now worn by Queens Consort Endymion will be worn in shame until the conclusion of his sentence. On days that court is held in the palace he will be required to appear with Her Royal Highness as a public display of his humiliation." The crowd murmured again. Saturn waited for it to die down before speaking again. "The prisoner will now be taken to the pillar and disciplined for his actions against the throne." As he began to move his whole body tingled. It felt like his skin was hypersensitive and he was sure it was the jewelry. His feet and arms felt heavy. Once at the pillar he was forced onto his knees. The armlets took control of his arms and forced his wrists against the pillar. He felt even more restricted in his movements than when they had him shackled. Saturn spoke again. "The criminal Endymion will count aloud for all to hear, 30 lashes. You may begin."

Endymion's heart was in his throat. It was going to be worse, more painful, than before. He was also going to remain conscious for the whole thing whether his body was prepared or not. Halfway through his thought process the first blow fell. It felt like white lightning on his back and the pain spread from his back all the way to his fingers and toes. It completely knocked the wind from him. It took a few seconds before he could manage to say anything. Hoarsely he managed to cough out "one."

"Louder so that all can hear." Saturn demanded. He took a couple of deep breaths and then shouted.

"ONE." The second blow landed and his skin felt as though it was on fire. "TWO." Each blow reached a new level of pain. "TEN." He felt his body wanting to give up but at that point it got worse. "EIGHTEEN." The number was a half sob. The collar around his neck felt so very tight, he was having a hard time breathing. "TWENTY-TWO." He felt as though his body would tear itself in two. The pain was indescribable. Blow 28 fell causing him to cough up blood and cry out "KHHAAAAAHUUUH" He took a short breath and got out "TWENTY-EIGHHHHEET" a couple more sobs made it out before the next blow landed. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. "TWENTY-NINE." The tears ran down his cheeks freely. When the final lash made contact he banged his head on the pillar, trying to draw some of his attention from his back to his head. "THIRTY." The word came out and he expected for the collar to allow him to finally pass out. It didn't. The bracelets detached from the pillar and his arms fell heavily at his sides. He pressed his forehead into the pillar and vomited from the pain. Out of desperation he banged his head against the stone a few times before he was pulled to his feet.

"Move." Uranus commanded and pushed him by his upper arm towards the palace. Pain shot through his legs up to his hips from the anklets forcing him to walk. If he made more effort to move on his own the less pain it caused. The walk to his prison was made in hazy agony. Once in the room he was sat on a chair and Mercury dressed his wounds. As soon as she was done she stood and spoke to him.

"You can rest now." Her voice was soft and sad. As soon as she said it he felt the collar release it's hold on him. He moved to the bed and collapsed, finally able to pass out.


	15. Update

Hello everyone. This chapter is only an update so I'm sorry if I disappointed you! NO WORRIES! I would have posted the next chapter today but I'm not quite finished with it yet. I will, however, post it by the end of the day tomorrow- PROMISE! I do want to touch on some of the story I've written. I believe I mentioned in another chapter that this story is based on the Sailor Moon manga, not the 90's anime. The manga and the anime share many plot points but it's my personal opinion that the book is always better. Don't get me wrong, the 90's anime is what got me hooked on Sailor Moon, only then did I read the manga... which was a book... which was definitely better. ANYWAY I'm sure some of you are unfamiliar with the manga. If you aren't and you are unsure about different plot points I've referenced please feel free to message me with questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.

So you can look forward to a LONG chapter that will be posted by EOD (that means end of day... :P) tomorrrow.


	16. Healing

A/N: I'm sorry to keep you waiting! In my time zone it's still before midnight so I'm going to count my promise kept. Don't worry, I'll be better about posting an actual chapter on Fridays. I know I disappointed some of you with yesterdays update but I sincerely hope this makes up for it. So, enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up." Even though he only barely registered the words the collar activated immediately jolting him awake. He let out a cry more of surprise than pain. "You are expected in court in an hour. I've brought your breakfast. Eat and dress and be ready when I come to get you." He recognized the voice as that of Sailor Saturn. "Her majesty will not tolerate tardiness and I even less so." With that she left the room. He lay there for a bit longer, trying his best to muscle passed . As soon as he felt that he could move without vomiting he sat up. The room looked different this morning. The desk had been removed and a small round dining table took its place. He went to the table and sat down. He was in agony this morning. He glanced at the clock. It, too, had been replaced with a clock that not only told time but the date. "Guess I won't have any recovery time…". It was October 2nd. He looked at his breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, plain oatmeal, and a glass of water. He felt far more like a prisoner now than he ever had before. "... I had better get going then…"

The room that served as his prison was an inner room so it had no windows. Next to the bed was a door to a bathroom. A wardrobe, which he assumed contained his clothing, stood across from the bathroom door. Once he'd finished his food to the best of his ability he went to the bathroom to shower and try to tend to his back on his own. He showered quickly, fearing he might be running late already. In the bathroom he found several of the large medicated patches stored on a shelf. With some difficulty he managed to apply one. He returned to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. Inside he found black tank tops and black capri pants. They were obviously designed to show off his new bling. "What a ridiculous 20th century word… bling…". As he looked through the clothes he began to realize that there were no other options, all of the clothing was exactly the same. As he had no choice, he pulled out a pair of capris and a tank top. While comfortable they were a little on the tight side.

Endymion went and stood in front of the full length mirror in the room. Saturn entered just a few minutes later. "I see you are ready on time. Come." Not able to resist even if he wanted to, he followed Saturn through the wall. He'd surmised that the door would remain out of sync with normal space-time until the end of his prison term. As he followed Saturn through the halls they passed several of the courtiers who all stopped for a moment and whispered to themselves. When Saturn said that he would wear his new jewels in shame she was absolutely correct. His heart sank deeper and his face grew redder as they passed more people on the way to the throne room.

The throne room was surprisingly empty when they arrived. Only Serenity, Mars, Jupiter, and now Saturn and himself were there. "Saturn, thank you for bringing Endymion. I can take him from here, please return to your normal duties."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Saturn bowed and left the room.

"Endymion, come please." He approached his wife where she stood next to her throne. He really couldn't get a read on her. She didn't look upset or happy or even anything in between. Once he'd come close enough he bowed low to her. "You may rise, Endymion."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He answered her. He looked up just in time to see the flash of sadness cross her face.

"Court will begin in a few minutes. I wanted some time to explain more of the functions of your… jewelry." Serenity seemed hesitant to say the word. She cleared her throat and continued. "As you already know they interfere with your nervous system. While you are in court the only voice you'll actually be able to understand is mine. Any other individuals will be incomprehensible for you. The choker also blocks your ability to speak. There are more functions of these pieces that will be covered at a later time. For now, you know all that you need to. You will sit here." she motioned to a cushion on the floor next to her throne. "Do you understand everything I have gone over with you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Very well, then take your place. Mars, will you please open the doors, court is now in session."

As people came in and were granted their audience with the queen he started to understand what she meant. When someone spoke it sounded like he was under water and a long ways away from them. It made being there difficult for him. His body was cranky from sitting on the cushion on the floor and he was becoming mentally fatigued. He wasn't able to understand what people were saying but his brain was still trying to make sense of it. All of this made for a very long four hours.

* * *

Court was finally over and he was following Sailor Jupiter back to his room. After sitting like that for so long he figured that he'd do some yoga to relax his tired muscles. His lunch was already waiting for him when he was dropped off. He wasn't really hungry so he hardly ate any of it. It didn't help that he was given plain chicken with rice and broccoli to eat which wasn't very appetizing. When he was done picking at his food he decided to lay down. The day so far had managed to give him a decent headache and his body was extremely cranky from sitting on the floor. "Maybe I'll feel better after a nap…"

The rest of his week was just a repeat of the first day. Breakfast, court, and back to his room. It was Friday evening. He'd had dinner and now sat at the little dining table reading one of the books from the bookshelf. He was considering just going to bed for night when Serenity appeared in his room. Endymion was a little speechless. She hadn't been to see him since that night…

"Good evening, Endymion." Her voice felt like the soft caress of velvet. He was a little surprised when he felt tears spring to his eyes. He had missed her terribly. Getting up from the table he rushed to her and took her up in his arms. He held her as though it had been a century since he had seen her.

"Serenity…". He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. "I missed you so much." He felt her relax into him, her arms reaching around his waist.

"I'm sorry I did not come to you sooner." She pulled away from him much to his dismay. "We need to talk, Endymion." She motioned to the table and they both sat down. Once settled he reached across the table and took her hands in his.

"Serenity, I am so sorry." The tears pricked at his eyes again. "I was… I was completely… I mean…"

"You acted consistently." Serenity said plainly. He was confused by her statement. What did she mean 'consistently'? He must have looked puzzled because she continued. "Endymion, you have done this from the very beginning. You go to protect or help me and you get injured in the process. You did it in our first lives, shielding me from the angry mob out to kill me and dying yourself. You did it again when Kunzite attacked me, jumping in front of me and nearly dying again in the process. When Queen Nehelenia attacked you hid how serious your condition was from me. The list just goes on and on." Now that she mentioned it… realization hit and he got a little depressed over it.

"And I fail every time…"

"Damn your ideas of failure, Endymion!" He looked at his wife a little surprised. That certainly wasn't grammar befitting a queen. "At this point I don't really care how you feel about it. I'm tired of reassuring you." She let out a heavy sigh and looked away, seemingly gathering her thoughts. He squeezed her hands, drawing her attention back to him.

"You are right, Serenity. I will do my best to move on from my feelings."

"Thank you." Serenity relaxed a little into the chair. "Now, we need to go over the full extent of your new sentence. So far you've only been given information that you needed to know. I'm sorry I did not come to you sooner. I needed to make sure I wasn't angry with you any more before sitting down with you."

"You know I would have understood."

"True but what you don't understand fully yet are these…" she ran a finger across the cuff of one of his bracelets. Instead of asking he simply looked at her and waited for an explanation. "You already know that I crafted these myself using the the Silver Crystal. With your new sentencing terms there were some trade offs. Your original sentence forbade the use of technology to help in your healing. In exchange for the extended lashings and forceful awareness I was allowed to design these to accelerate healing. I'm sure you already noticed this."

"Yes, I guessed as much."

"It should not take any more than two days for you to heal completely. They also monitor your health; heart rate, blood pressure, temperature and so on. They have tracking capabilities. I can find you wherever you go using these. I hate to call them this but essentially they act as a sort of… leash. They will not allow you to go anywhere you aren't allowed to. With this in mind Pluto will be shifting your door back into sync with this space-time. Beginning tomorrow you will not need an escort to leave this room. For the time being the garden is off limits but you are allowed to go to the library and you will be responsible for getting yourself to court. I don't have to tell you to be punctual. With time you will be given back some privileges."

"But not all of them."

"No. You are not allowed back in our quarters for the duration of your term. We will be sleeping in separate rooms for the next year and you will not have access to most of your personal belongings." He wasn't surprised about his personal things but sleeping apart… for a whole year… He felt his heart shrink in his chest. He looked over at the bed across the room. Sleeping all alone. He hadn't gone that long without her since college about 900 years ago.

"I guess that means this is my room for the next 12 months, give or take."

"Yes. I will come and spend as much time as I possibly can with you but this will still be very hard on both of us." That was the understatement of the century. They both sat quietly for a moment while that thought sunk in. Endymion shifted his attention to her face. Reaching out he caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Serenity leaned into his touch. "I'm going to need your strength to endure this, Endymion." He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve.

"You have it. I will not fail you."

"Thank you." She took another second or two and went back to her explanation. "So back to the matter at hand. So while these do cause greater pain during your lashings they will also bolster any preparation you do during the month. They react directly with what you choose to do. The more you prepare through yoga, meditation, stretching, exercise, etcetera, will counteract the extra pain they cause." He was surprised at how much thought had been put into these things.

"That is quite a lot."

"There's more. They are activated with verbal commands from the 8 guardians. There are restrictions for what commands they can give. They are all very upset with you, you know."

"I guessed as much. Saturn has been very stern this week."

"I am aware. Anyway, I myself have no restrictions. If I had come to you angry I may have caused you great physical pain. My mood and state of mind affect their function. That is why I needed some space to clear my head before coming to you." Well, he was certainly grateful for that.

"You put an awful lot of thought into these. I find that I don't hate them quite as much now."

"Is that so? I haven't even arrived at the best part." He narrowed his eyes at her. Did that mean what he thought? With a devious look in her eye, Serenity reached out and ran a single finger along his left bracelet. The second she touched it a crashing tsunami of pure pleasure engulfed his whole body. Actually the word "tsunami" was way too tame. He wasn't sure there was a word in any language in all of the universe that could describe the degree of pure bliss accurately.

"Aaaaaah hng." He moaned and nearly fell out of his chair. Every fiber of his being was stimulated. A light sheen of sweat broke out over his entire body. He felt himself speeding straight to the edge when Serenity suddenly removed her finger from the bracelet and his euphoria shut down instantly. It was like running into a brick wall at 60 miles an hour. No amount of self control could hold back the desperate whimper that came from the very depths of his soul.

"Oh dear, you weren't ready for that were you?" He could never have been able to hold back the begging look that now graced his face. "Goodness me, look at those puppy dog eyes. What is it you want, Endymion?" All he could really do was pant in response. She managed to pull off a look of obliviousness that was extremely convincing. After a minute or so she shrugged and got up from the table. "I think I've covered pretty much everything. If I think of any other pertinent information I'll let you know." She wasn't serious! She couldn't be, not after that. As she moved towards the door he sprung from his chair and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. When she looked back at him he dropped to his knees.

"Sweet Goddess, please don't leave me like this. Please! I beg, no, I plead. Please grant me your favor, please don't go." Serenity looked at him curiously.

"Why should I stay? I'm incredibly displeased with your recent actions."

"Punish me then. Make me pay you your due. My queen, my master, do with your slave as you please."

"As I please you say? Make sure of your words, Endymion. I intend to make you regret them."

"I won't! I won't regret them." Serenity turned to face him and he dropped her hand. "Please." He begged again.

"We shall see about that." She tilted her head and that devious smile was back. "You will stay put." His muscles tensed making it impossible to move. Serenity circled him like a tigress on the hunt. He wasn't even able to turn his head to see what she was doing. When she brushed her finger across the back of the collar he wore he felt like his soul might separate from his body. The feeling was even more intense this time. He was being held just shy of an orgasm, suspended in the torturous exhilaration that soon turned to agony. He began whimpering and attempted to squirm. He soon felt as though he needed to crawl out of his skin when Serenity removed her fingers from the collar, the sensation going with them.

"Aaahuuuh" his muscles relaxed at the same time and he fell forward onto his hands. "Your highness…" he panted. "Your highness, please again. Please do it again."

"No." She came back around to look at him. She leaned over and hooked his chin with her finger. "Come." So he followed. She led him to the bed and stopped. "Remove my gown." With shaking hand he reached around and unfastened the back of her dress. Without breaking eye contact with him she did a little shrug and her dress fell to the floor in a heap. He let out a shakey breath. She had come prepared with a black corset and crotchless panties. Serenity stepped out of the heap of fabric and sat herself on the bed. "Kneel before your queen. If you can satisfy me I might give you what you want." He obliged eagerly. He dropped to his knees and hooking her knees on his shoulders began devouring her. Serenity allowed her head to roll back as she relished the feel of him.

Endymion soon realized that her pleasure caused his jewelry to react. With ever nip, every lick, every dip of his tongue into her delicious center, gave him more and more stimulation. He kissed the insides of her thighs and ran his hands up her legs and to her backside, pulling her to the very edge of the bed and pressing her against his hungry mouth. When he bit at the inside of her thigh his thighs quivered. When he sucked on her clit he could feel himself tighten. He dipped his tongue as far into her core as he possibly could and he felt himself take a step closer to the release he so wanted. He brought one of his arms back around so he could massage that sensative bundle of nerves while he lapped at her center. He was so very close, his head was swimming. Serenity cried out his name and as she came he was taken to that place of pure euphoria she'd introduced him to at the start. That wonderful unadulterated bliss that drew him right to the edge… and left him there.

Serenity lay panting on the bed but looked across to him when he whimpered. Sitting up she took his face in her hands. He looked at her desperately. He was right there, all he needed was just a tiny push. One more step and he could finally have the relief he so craved.

"Oh, Endymion." She kissed his forehead. "Thank you, I really needed that." To his dismay she got up and put her dress back on. All the while he stared at her, still swimming in a torturous pleasure that was just short of finishing him.

"S-Serenity?" When he spoke her name she threw a fierce look at him.

"I did not give you permission to use my name."

"I'm sorry, your majesty."

"You asked that I punish you, that I do as I pleased. I told you that you would regret those words." Was she serious? "So I will punish you. You now know the extent of my hold on you. I may not be angry with you any more but I'm still hurt and betrayed. Maybe tomorrow I will pleasure you but for tonight you will not have what you want." With that she left the room. As soon as she disappeared through the wall his intense arousal subsided gradually. He was left kneeling on the floor, sexually frustrated and on edge. As aggravating as his state was something happened deep inside of him. It was a different kind of climax but… he'd been punished and it made a little bit of the guilt and self loathing he was holding onto evaporate.

Serenity had once again healed a shattered part of his soul.


	17. Afternoon Delight

A/N: I meant to post this Friday of course but I was really unhappy with the original version of this chapter so I went through and rewrote it. I'm going to post the next chapter this Friday, it's already written. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Crystal Palace entertained open court from Tuesday through Friday. It was now Sunday. Having nothing better to do, Endymion sat at his table thumbing through a book. He had the feeling that he was going to get through quite a few books over the next year. Thankfully the palace library was well stocked. Even so, he wasn't really reading. Ever since Serenity had left him wanting the other night he had been sexually frustrated. In circumstances such as these he would normally take matters into his own hands… literally. However for some reason, the jewelry he suspected, he wasn't able to alleviate said frustration. So he sat aimlessly flipping the pages of a book.

"Endymion." His attention shifted to the door where Serenity stood. He hadn't even noticed when she entered. He offered a weak smile before answering.

"Your majesty." He tilted his head at her. His greeting sounded hollow and pathetic even to him. He caught a glimpse of the sad look that touched her face for a split second.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to take a walk with me. I realize you may not want to show yourself unnecessarily… Still, I wanted to at least offer." He looked at her for a moment. True, he would be a spectacle on such a walk, but spending time with his wife outweighed the embarrassment.

"I would love to." Her face lit up and she smiled warmly at him.

"Come on then." She stretched her hand out in his direction. He stood, taking her hand and they went out together. Serenity led him out of the palace and to the surrounding gardens. He hadn't left the palace recreationally since the start of his imprisonment. The only time he was allowed out was for the public lashings. He felt his spirits lift as he soaked in the sunlight. The air was fresh and chilly with the smell of fall. Although the temperature was definitely cold he didn't feel it. He was confused by this especially since he was barefoot. Shoes were not included in his new wardrobe, he didn't even have socks. Serenity stopped at a bench and sat down, looking out at a pond. He sat next to her and she leaned against him. They sat that way for some time.

"Thank you, Serenity. I missed coming out here. It brings me great peace."

"I thought it would." She took his hand in hers and began fiddling with his fingers. "Are you comfortable? With the cold I mean?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't sure the temperature regulation would work. I'm glad it does."

"The gems again?"

"Yes."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say that. Surely no one can think of everything." She pressed his hand to her cheek. "I love you with all my being. Please don't let our current circumstances put that in doubt." He turned towards her and lifted her chin so he could steal a kiss.

"That would never cross my mind. Not ever. We've gone over this. I promised I would not hold anything against you. We will get through it together." Serenity shifted and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry but I have to get you back inside."

"Don't worry. This has been a blessing. Thank you so much for bringing me out here."

"Anything for you my love." Serenity stood and he followed. They took their time going back inside, taking the long way through one of the many gardens surrounding the palace and in through a rear door.

They walked through the halls, passing servants and courtiers. Endymion did his best to ignore the whispers, finger pointing, and stares. They arrived back at his room a little too quickly for his tastes. He went through the door and found that lunch had been delivered. His spirits lifted further when he noticed there were two place settings. It looked like his wife was going to have lunch with him. He went to her chair and pulled it out for her. "My queen." He bowed next to the chair.

"Oh goodness… thank you." She sat as he pushed the chair in for her. Both sat and chatted over lunch. His heart warmed and he relished every minute of their time together. Soon the food was gone and they sat comfortably allowing the meal to settle. Finally Serenity stood and he figured she would leave to attend to her duties. He stood as well and went to the door to open it for her. "Endymion, where are you going?" He turned to see his wife standing next to his bed.

"Serenity?"

"I've been very mean to you the last few days. I'd like to rectify that."

"Mean? How so?

"Well, I left you unsatisfied the other night and made it so you couldn't take care of it yourself." So his suspicions were correct, the jewels were preventing him from feeding his sexual hunger.

"I had guessed as much." She tilted her head the way that only she could.

"Will you let me make it up to you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" She grinned at him. He walked over to stand in front of her next to the bed.

"I've had my way with you for some time. Why don't you have your way with me today?" Every hair on his body stood on end. The question lit a fire inside him.

"My way?"

"Yes, your way. And some of what I gave you a taste of already." She reached up and brushed her fingers against his choker. The sensation wasn't as intense as the other night but it was still pretty powerful and he sighed with pleasure.

"So if I ask you to do that again?"

"Then I will…" she touched one of his bracelets with her other hand, compounding the sensation. "Tell me, Endymion, what do you want?"

"Just you." He rested his hand on her waist. "Always you." Serenity removed his shirt and ran her hands down his chest to his hips, slipping her fingers into the waist of his pants. He undid the back of her dress and it fell to the floor in a heap at her feet. She wore her usual white lacy undergarments today which excited him more than the black ones would have. Grabbing her hips he moved her to the bed and she sat down willingly. His hands shook with need as he undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers.

"Wait." His heart sank when she said the word but he wasn't disappointed for long. With her delicate touch she wrapped her hand around his growing erection. She caressed him before leaning forward and taking him in her mouth. The sensation of her tongue running up and down his length was unearthly. Serenity then ran her hands down the back of his legs until they touched the glittering cuffs just below his knees. When they activated he nearly collapsed from the surge of unadulterated delight that washed over him. With one final pass, she deep throated him and then drew her teeth gently across the sensitive skin until she had released him. Another deep sigh escaped his chest as she sat back on the bed. In a haze he bent over and captured her lips, dipping his tongue into her sweet mouth. He could taste himself on her and it drove him mad. Soon he was pushing her farther onto the bed, following eagerly behind her. Once they both were firmly on the bed he pulled away from the kiss to look at her. Serenity was splayed out under him, her lips red and swollen from his kisses.

"Oh Serenity… I love you."

"I love you too." Bending down he continued the assault on her lips as his hands began working on her bra. It didn't take long for him to remove it and then switch focus to her underwear. Once the offensive bit of fabric had been removed and tossed aside he dipped a finger into her core. She pressed against his hand and let out a little grunt followed by sighing moan. With her encouragement he pressed a second finger into her and began massaging her clit with his thumb. Her hands went to the choker again and his body burst with overwhelming euphoria. Every inch of his skin was on fire and each brush of her fingers stoked the flames. Her hands ghosted over his body, pausing briefly when they came in contact with his jewelry to activate them and sending pulses of pleasure through him.

"If you keep doing that I won't last very long." He whispered against her cheek. She again touched the choker sending another wave through his body.

"I told you, it's your turn to have your way." He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"My way? My way is to push you over the edge as many times as I can. I want to hear you cry my name like calls to heaven as you cum over and over at my hand." He felt the shaky breath she took in at his statement. "I want to see you delirious with pleasure, consumed by a driving need for my touch." He pressed his thumb against her clit again and she pressed herself against his hand. "Today, I want you to beg me. And I want you to let me have my way with you." Serenity allowed her hands to drop onto the bed at her sides.

"My lord, Endymion, please have your way with me." That was all the encouragement he needed. He inserted a third finger into her dripping core and set a slow pace that Serenity clearly wasn't happy with. She kept trying to move so he would go faster but he thwarted her every time. His other hand went to her breasts, massaging them and playing with her nipples. Unable to resist any more he leaned over and took one of her breasts into his mouth. He nipped and sucked until the nipple was swollen and pert before moving to the other breast. Her whole body was quivering under his touch. It didn't take long for him to coax an orgasm from her. "Aaahhh." She arched against his hand, trying to drive him deeper. When she began to come down from her first orgasm he shifted so he could devour her. He made sure to lick up every bit of her sweet nectar before plunging his tongue into her center. Again he used his thumb against her clit while the other continued to play with her breasts. It didn't take him long to get her panting again and pressing herself onto his mouth. This time, though, he stopped just as she was about to reach her climax. She growled in frustration as he shifted, positioning himself at her opening. When he slipped into her he drove in as deep as he could, slamming into that glorious sweet spot in her depths. It only took two thrusts for her to cum again. This time she cried his name, writhing with delight beneath him. He kept a steady pace plunging into her depths and prolonging her orgasm. "Aaaahh hhhh, En… Endymion! Endymion! Ooooohh hooohhh yessss." Soon she went limp under him as her climax subsided.

"Please… please Serenity… please use them now." She was still drifting in the aftermath of her second orgasm so the words took a moment to reach her. She looked up at him, her eyes dark and glittering with desire. He nuzzled against her cheek as she finally reached up and touched the choker again. His pace stuttered when she did as he crashed into the mind-shattering wall of euphoria. He felt himself pulse and harden almost painfully in response. He hissed through his teeth and sped up his pace. His speed drew Serenity from her haze and she began to meet his pace again. Her hands drifted from one piece of jewelry to another, activating them as the tips of her fingers ghosted over each one. He felt his soul was being bombarded with waves of pleasure. Each thrust went deeper, each second he grew harder. Serenity too was hungrily meeting his pace again. He pulled back so he could look into her face. When he did his direction changed just slightly. Serenity's eyes went wide and then rolled into the back of her head as she arched against him again and although her mouth was open, no sound escaped. When she entered her third orgasm and clamped down around him he finally came. Endymion rocked into her, pressing in as far as physically possible. It felt as though he could explode. He continued to grind into her as though he was trying to deposit his very being into her tight center.

They both arched against each other for some time as pure ecstasy coursed through them. Endymion had experienced some incredible orgasms over the last few months but this one was on a separate plane of existence. His soul hummed in harmony with the universe. Nothing had ever felt more beautiful. He felt Serenity relax under him and he fell from the pinnacle of his climax. He moved off of his wife and came to rest next to her. He felt as though he could remain in the hazy aftermath forever. It was Serenity that moved to get up first. He growled his displeasure with her and she stopped to look at him.

"I know but I have things to attend to before the end of the day." He released a frustrated sigh.

"Fine." He followed Serenity into the bathroom where they both cleaned up. All too soon she was back in her gown and patting out the wrinkles. He pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and picked his other garments off the floor.

"Endymion…"

"Hm?"

"You haven't been preparing for November."

"How did you… oh right… nevermind."

"You only have three more weeks. I do not want to see what happened October 1st again next month. Witnessing you coughing up blood and vomiting is agonizing for me. Please don't do that to me again." He frowned at the floor. Certainly he didn't want that to happen again either.

"I'll begin today."

"Thank you." She went to him and snagged another kiss from him. "I will see you tomorrow. I'm afraid I won't be able to wish you goodnight today."

"I understand." With that she disappeared through the door. He took a moment to consider where to start. "Yoga I think..."


	18. Shaken

A/N: Hello all. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm having to rewrite the rest of it. I did want to post at least this today so here it is. I expect to have the rest of it done by Tuesday or Wednesday this coming week so keep an eye out for another chapter then AND one next Friday. Pretty sweet right? I thought so.

* * *

PLEASE READ: Some of you have questions about the story that I have decided not to post yet. I'm trying to maintain a good balance between story and romance. If you all want I don't mind speeding the story up. But rest assured that most, if not all, of your questions about what is actually going on will be answered. Now please- enjoy!

* * *

By the time Serenity left Endymion's room the hallways of the palace were mostly empty. She took her time walking to her study. Her thoughts lingered on current world events. Crop failure, whispers of war, tropical storms, potential pandemic, what was happening? Events like these were common in the 21st century but since she took the throne and the planet was blessed by the Silver Crystal and those disasters had since faded nearly out of existence. Then it happened. A massive jolt shook the palace. It was powerful enough to knock Serenity off of her feet. As the seconds passed the shaking became so intense that the palace seemed to crackle slightly under the stress.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" Jupiter's voice came through the communicator.

"I'm fine, please go and secure Endymion in his room."

"Yes your highness." It took another few seconds but the quaking stopped. Serenity sat on the floor, her heart racing. Was that… an earthquake? Surely that wasn't possible. It didn't take long for sailors Mars and Venus to find her on the floor.

"Queen Serenity!" Mars got to her first and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. We need to get to the command center immediately." The two scouts helped her off of the floor and together they rushed off to the command center. As they navigated the halls two more bursts of quaking slowed their progress. By the time they arrived Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune were already there. "Uranus, please go to Endymion's room to help Jupiter. If I know him he'll try to overpower the jewelry to get to me and he could seriously injure himself." Uranus nodded and swept out of the room. "Mercury, status update."

"It was indeed an earthquake, 6.5. Epicenter was Northeast of Fuji Hakone Izu National Park."

"Do we have an idea of scope yet?"

"No, damage reports are just barely starting to trickle in."

"I want rescue teams dispatched to the populated areas closest to the epicenter and I want them to work their way out from there. Let's evacuate the nearby towns and cities within a 100 mile radius. I want a team of geologists monitoring for tsunamis and the second they determine the if, when, and where I want potential affected areas evacuated immediately." Suddenly the palace shook again and they all almost fell. The sound of the palace grinding against itself as it shook was like nails on a chalkboard. It only lasted about 8 seconds but it felt like 8 hours. As soon as it halted Mercury went back to the control board.

"7.2 magnitude aftershock. We're getting reports of significant structural damage in the areas closest to the epicenter."

"Mercury, I want you here keeping track of any developments." Serenity then activated her communicator. "Venus, Mars, Saturn, and Neptune I need you out assisting the rescue teams. Pluto, please go to Endymion's room and shift his door out of phase then you, Uranus, and Jupiter are to join the others with the disaster relief." With a quick 'yes highness!' the group dispersed. "What is happening? This is insane! I need to get to the prayer room so I can stabilize the palace and put a shield in place. Mercury, open the palace doors so any citizens in the area can get to safety here. Send out an emergency evacuation order to all of Crystal Tokyo. Those citizens within a 5 mile radius of the palace should be directed here, all others should be sent North. Have all of the staff head to the ground floor so they can direct everyone to the ballrooms."

"Yes your highness." With that Serenity dashed out of the room and headed to the center of the palace.

* * *

Endymion was about 10 seconds into his crow pose when the earthquake hit and knocked him face first into the floor. He stayed there on the floor as the palace shook. Almost all of the books he had fell from the bookshelves. It was bad enough to walk the wardrobe away from the wall and shift the dining table several inches from its original position. As soon as it stopped Endymion jumped up. He stood still, eyes wide with surprise and panic. Was it an explosion or an earthquake? An explosion seemed more likely. There hadn't been an earthquake anywhere on the planet in centuries. At the same time there was no sound of an explosion. "Serenity!" He started for the door but a small aftershock delayed his progress. By the time he was within reaching distance of the door it swung open and nearly bashed him in the face. Sailor Jupiter came into the room and snapped the door shut behind her. "Jupiter? Let me by, I have to-"

"No. She has commanded you to stay here. She is safe with the others."

"Not safe enough, I have to be with her, I need to be by her side."

"Absolutely not." Endymion was struck with a wave of searing pain that brought him to his knees. The jewelry had been activated by Jupiter's statement. With a grimace and extraordinary will he pushed his body towards the door. "Endymion! Please have faith that we can handle this! You could cause yourself serious injury-"

"I don't care!" He ground out through gritted teeth. Just then Uranus appeared in the room.

"Endymion, stop!"

"Serenity-"

"Is safe. Serenity is safe. Please stop fighting your restraints! Think how she would feel when she finds out you caused yourself serious harm." He paused for a moment, considering what Uranus said. At that moment another aftershock hit. Jupiter fell against the door and Uranus was forced down to one knee. The wardrobe actually fell over from the force of the aftershock. Thankfully it was across the room away from the three occupants. When the shaking ceased Endymion forced his body to stand and managed two agonizing steps towards the door when Pluto appeared.

"You two, out now!" Jupiter and Uranus exited the room. As soon as they were clear of the door Pluto touched her staff to the knob and the door disappeared.

"NO!" Endymion almost fell again when he was released from the influence of the jewels. Now that he couldn't exit the room there was no need to keep his leash activated. Without a word, Pluto passed through the door just before Endymion caught up to her. He slammed into the wall and beat his fists against it. "GET BACK HERE PLUTO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" In a fit of rage he threw the dining chair across the room breaking it against the fallen wardrobe. "AAHHHHHRRGGHHHHH." Just a few seconds later the walls of his room gave off a soft iridescent glow. His anger and frustration evaporated instantly. Serenity must have gone to the prayer room. "Damn it Serenity…" He turned so his back fell onto the wall and he slid down to sit on the floor. He let his head fall back with a slight 'thump'. He was still very angry but those feelings felt distant, completely out of reach of his heart.

There were no further aftershocks that day. Endymion had no choice but to sit and wait in his room until Serenity decided he could leave.


	19. Shaken Part 2

A/N: Here you go guys! Next chapter is ready to go and will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Edymion remained in his room two full days without any outside contact. Meals were brought by servants whom he couldn't understand even if they had attempted to speak with him. When he attempted to speak nothing happened. He had tried once but he ended up with a sore throat and a headache. On the third day he was picking at his lunch when Serenity entered his room. He almost flew out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed into hisembrace.

"I'm sorry, Endymion. I had no choice, you are not allowed to assist in such events." He squeezed a little tighter.

"My intentions were not to assist with the situation, I just needed to be next to you." Serenity sighed against his chest.

"Whatever intention, you would have been a distraction." Endymion considered that thought. He pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"...I trust your judgement."

"Thank you." She pulled away from him slightly. "Let's sit. I would like to bring you up to speed with the current situation." Reluctantly he released her and they both went to the table. Once seated Endymion looked at his wife and a stinging pain touched his heart. Her features were drawn and she looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days. They sat quietly for a moment as Serenity seemed to gather her thoughts. "The initial earthquake had a magnitude of 6.5. There were a total of 13 aftershocks, the most powerful was 7.2. Thankfully there were no fatalities but 562 were injured, 78 seriously. Naturally I've already healed them." Serenity went to rub her forehead.

"Serenity, you're exhausted."

"I'm fine…". Endymion held back the argument that sat on the tip of his tongue, knowing it was a futile one. Serenity continued. "A small tsunami was triggered but thankfully it did not make landfall in any populated areas." Serenity reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "I need your help now."

"Anything."

"It has become increasingly evident that something is happening with the planet itself. As you are its guardian I need to know if you have any insights as to why. Have you felt anything?" He took a moment to consider her question. His soul was certainly disturbed. He had chalked that up to his personal circumstances but as he ruminated on it he began to feel the distress of his planet. At the same time it became painfully obvious that he wasn't able to lock down why.

"I can feel it, yes. Disturbingly I cannot pinpoint why." He closed his eyes and reached out to the earth. As he did he felt a serious instability, like it's foundation had been damaged. "I can tell that some sort of imbalance has occurred."

"That is just as I feared." They sat silently for some time. Finally, Endymion spoke.

"There is someone who might know what has happened to create this imbalance and possibly how to rectify it." Serenity looked up at him, offering her full attention. "Helios may know more." Serenity touched her chin. It made sense.

"Then let's not waste any time." Serenity stood and headed towards the door. Before she exited she looked at him. "Well? Come on."

"I thought…"

"I'm sure you did. Hurry up, let's get going." He hadn't realized that she intended to take him with her. Leaving his half-eaten lunch behind they both headed to Elysium. Perhaps Endymion's high priest knew the answers to their questions.

* * *

When they entered Elysium both were struck by the state of it. Even though there was still life present it felt very dull, not at all the vibrant eden it had been when they last left it. It was as if all of the color had been drained from it. As they made their way towards the temple a cold breeze rushed by and made both of them shiver.

"This is a bad omen. The planet's pain is acutely apparent here." Serenity spoke more to herself than Endymion. He remained silent. The moment they arrived at Elysium his heart was struck with a sharp, cold pain. It felt almost like hypothermia had set in and every step sent pins and needles through his entire body.

It wasn't long before they reached the temple. The Maenads were already on the front steps waiting for them. "You must hurry!" One said.

"Our priest is in a grave condition!" The two maenads turned and rushed into the temple with Endymion and Serenity following on their heels. They were nearly to the innermost sanctum when they caught sight of Helios. He was on the floor, leaning against the wall and was as pale as snow.

"Oh god, Helios!" Serenity rushed to him, Endymion close behind her. She dropped to her knees in front of him and touched his cheek. "He's cold as ice." Helios cracked his eyes.

"Y..your… high...ness." Endymion dropped to one knee next to Serenity.

"Endymion, your hand!" She reached towards him and he took it eagerly. She rested her hand on Helios' chest over his heart. A soft golden glow engulfed Helios as Serenity channeled the power of both the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal into his heart. Helios took a deep breath as his color returned and he was able to sit up. Endymion sighed in relief.

"Thank you my Queen Serenity." He looked to Endymion. "My King, please forgive me, I was not capable of maintaining the planet's balance."

"Helios, you know what is going on." Serenity said quietly.

"I do. I am grateful you came to me. I do not currently have the strength to travel to the surface." With the help of the wall and the meanads Helios stood followed by Serenity and Endymion. "Let's go outside and I'll explain what I know of the situation." All five of them made their way back out of the temple. Once they were outside Helios took a seat on the top step of the temple. Serenity and Endymion also sat and waited patiently for the explanation. After some time Helios sighed and looked out sadly at Elysium. "As you already know my King Endymion, myself, the planet, and Elysium all resonate together, maintaining the balance of the earth. We are the four cornerstones that build the planet. My Queen Serenity, you also maintain stability with the Silver Crystal just as the moon stabilizes the earth. Your highness Endymion has the blessing of the Sun manifest in the Golden Crystal." He paused for a second, allowing a sad sigh to escape him. "It is necessary for these processes to work together in harmony with each other. Once the Silver Millennium was reestablished nearly a thousand years ago the planet entered an age of peace and unprecedented growth. As time has gone on, a slight shift has been quietly growing. Just as a building needs cornerstones, it also needs walls. While four pillars may stand straight for some time they will remain that way if they are connected by walls making a secure structure."

"Four walls…". Serenity wrapped herself in her arms. "You don't mean… Endymion's four generals…". The serious look Helios gave answered her question.

"Even damaged, they provided extra stability to the planet. In the same way that your guardians provide stability to the solar system, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite provide a stability specific to this planet. However, having their power limited by their broken state was destined to fail."

"That is why we're beginning to see the signs of distress?" Endymion asked.

"Yes. As they slumbered, a quiet creeping waiver has begun to affect the earth. Over time it has manifested in small ways. The events concerning first Death Phantom and then the rise of his followers, the Black Moon, centuries later were events caused by this discentigration. Since the two incidents were separated by hundreds of years they hardly seemed connected. You, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, have been able to keep this planet stable enough that circumstances such as these were few and very far between."

"So something has disturbed that stability?"

"Once you were sentenced King Endymion, although correct and necessary, it troubled your heart and soul. As a result your cornerstone was weakened and shaken, falling out of balance with the planet. It has pulled Elysium, the planet, and myself out of balance as well."

"So the threats of war and a pandemic, the natural disasters?"

"All a growing manifestation of what I've explained."

"So why the increase?" Serenity asked. "What has sped the process?"

"Three major events have sent the earth into a dangerous declining spiral. First, when you, my King, drew out your four servants their limited power was redirected from providing what limited support they could to enabling their consciousness. Second, when you were resentenced and the slave jewelry came into play, they sealed most of the Golden Crystal's power away. Finally, when your servants were removed from this plane of existence and placed in another universe it threw everything severely out of balance."

"If I were able to transfer them back to this universe would it be enough? Enough to stabilize earth until we can find a way to repair these interconnected forces?" Serenity asked.

"I do not know. With the Golden Crystal partially sealed my influence may not be enough. At best it will be an extremely temporary band aid."

"That's better than nothing. There is no time to waste. I will also release as much of the Golden Crystals power as I am legally able." Serenity looked away sadly. "If only I… *sigh* I don't know…".

"Your hands were tied, your Highness. While damage was done, justice was satisfied. This was an unfortunate juxtaposition of circumstances." Helios said quietly. "This is not your fault. Had justice not been satisfied the outrage of the denizens of the earth would have triggered the same imbalance. It was inevitable."

They all sat silent for some time. What could they do? This all seemed an impossible situation. As Endymion began to sink into despair Serenity spoke up.

"We will face this challenge together. I am certain we can fix this if we work together. Come, Endymion. We will return to the surface. Helios, please continue your prayers. I will provide support with the Silver Crystal and make power from the Golden Crystal available to you within the confines of the law."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Endymion and Serenity stood.

"I can offer a blessing to Elysium before we leave. Endymion, your hands please." He extended his hands to his wife. She entwined his fingers with hers and closed her eyes. Endymion felt a comforting warmth well up in his chest. For a moment they drew all of the light inwards and then it burst from them. As it radiated out from them the color and vibrerance returned to the beautiful garden. Helios too was engulfed in golden light that removed the last vestige of exhaustion from him. "This should buy us some time."

"It will. I must return to the inner sanctum and resume my prayers."

"I will leave you with a communicator, Helios. That way you do not need to spend any of your energy to contact me." Serenity produced a bracelet made of a shimmering chain of pearls connected by a crescent moon. "I can also provide you directly with the power you need to continue your duties. I refuse to allow you to return to the state we found you in."

"I am grateful, your Highness."

"We will return to the palace. I must send for the judicial committee. Please keep me apprised of conditions as they change, Helios."

"Of course." Helios bowed and then turned to enter the temple. The maenads bowed as well before following Helios back inside. Serenity and Endymion returned to the palace. Serenity took Endymion back to his room. "Try to get some rest." The sorrow in her voice was painfully evident.

"I will. You too." She nodded and left him. It was a lot to take in. Endymion went to bed. In spite of his extreme exhaustion he tossed and turned all night in a fretful sleep. There would be no rest for either of them that nig


	20. Meetings

All twelve members of the judicial committee sat once again at the large round table in the conference room. Everyone was silent creating a tense atmosphere. Derrick, one of the North American representatives, was tapping his finger on the table, making a point of using his nail. Most everyone seemed to be ignoring him, that is, with the exception of Orla. *Tap* The fiery redhead from Ireland tensed a little more. *TAP* Orla's right eye twitched. *TAP* She clenched her fists trying not to blow up. *TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP*. "FER THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, DERRICK!" She now had the attention of everyone in the room. "ARE YOU TRY'N TA DRIVE ME INSANE?"

"I thought you already were…" Derrick snapped back.

"How dare you! Stop acting the maggot you feckin' eejit… I outta-"

"Both of you! Stop it!" Margarita attempted to scold them.

"Stay outta this ya gobshite!" Orla had certainly had it. She got up from her chair and started making her way around the table towards Derrick. Derrick too stood up and crossed his arms like he was daring her to come after him. Jessica, who sat about halfway between them, stood and held out her hands to Orla.

"Now, Orla, calm down." She tried to say it in a way that she hoped wouldn't fan the flames. At the moment, however, the only thing more fiery than Orla's hair was her temper.

"Git off tha way, Jess. Imma teach this arse some manners!"

"Manners? Maybe you should get some of your own before you try to teach them to others. You have a filthy mouth, you ginger" Derrick sneered at her. Akua and Akinyi both smiled from ear to ear. Everyone else sat in complete shock.

"Thas the last straw! I'm gonna-"

"ENOUGH!" Serenity had entered the room, her guardians close behind. Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus all looked like they were ready to break up the fight if necessary. "Really! This is not how members of a JUDICIAL COMMITTEE should behave. Now SIT DOWN." All of the fight and fire that had welled up was instantly squelched. Orla went back to her seat as did Derrick. Everyone else straightened in their chairs and gave full attention to Serenity's imposing figure. She stood in front of her chair and placed her hands on the table. "This isn't…*sigh* this isn't the time…" she sat down in her chair and a weight fell over the room like a thick blanket. Serenity took a deep breath and sat up straight. "We all are under great stress right now. Please let's not make things harder for each other. This is a time to come together and support each other, not tear others down." Orla and Derrick bowed their heads in shame. Even Akua and Akinyi looked ashamed for having been amused by the scene. "There are new circumstances we need to account for. I hereby call this meeting to order." The room sat silent and still. Finally Mercury took the initiative and stepped forward.

"As you know an earthquake struck here just a few days ago. The initial shock was a 6.2 magnitude. Thankfully there were no casualties, just some injuries. There will be some rebuilding work needed in the next few months." Mercury speaking first allowed time for Serenity to better compose herself.

"All of you know that it has been many centuries since such an event. Consequently, Endymion and myself sought the guidance of High Priest Helios."

"Endymion?" Fai asked. "Why was he permitted-

"Helios is an approved contact, verified by this committee not two months ago." Frederick interrupted. "I guess that means you weren't paying attention to me as we went over these things."

"Frederick, you've made your point, it's okay." Serenity said quietly. He looked at her and his irritation diffused.

"Yes, your highness."

"During that visit I learned that we have made a grave error in sealing Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite in a pocket universe. I've brought you all here so we can officially make a decision on what action we will take moving forward."

"What seems to be the problem?" Akua asked.

"These four individuals who are tied to these stones, their presence is necessary to keep this planet functioning properly. Serious damage has been done to the earth's foundations. We are beginning to see manifestations of that all around us. The crop failures, the potential viral outbreak, tropical storms, and now this earthquake. All of these things are connected."

"So we must bring them back to this universe, correct?" Akinyi spoke this time.

"That is what we are here to decide." Serenity confirmed.

"I motion to approve Neo Queen Serenity's request." Akinyi spoke clearly and eyed everyone at the table. It was as though he was daring someone to say no.

"I second the motion." Jessica said.

"Very well, all in favor?" Every person in that room moved in favor of the motion. Serenity looked at each individual on the committee with gratitude. "Thank you, all of you. You all have made this part of the meeting easy for me." Serenity sighed a little and sat back in her chair. "I would like to make a request to all of you. I realize that this may be a great inconvenience to many of you and I am not going to make this a requirement…. If at all possible I would like to request that you all move into the Crystal Palace temporarily." A murmur swept through the room. Instead of calling order, Serenity allowed them all time to process.

"What purpose would that serve?" Esteban asked.

"As the circumstances of this planet change it would be in our best interests to be able to respond immediately. Endymion is this planet's guardian. We may need to make adjustments to his sentence periodically and at a moment's notice so that we can ensure the safety of this planet and its people. I know that this request is a weighty one. I would like all of you to think it over seriously for the next few days you are here. Please come to me once you have decided what to do. For now I will adjourn this meeting." Serenity stood and left the room. She had no more energy to offer for the time being. She ghosted through the halls back to her room. She fell asleep almost immediate


End file.
